Camino dificil
by kurolovers
Summary: Tsuna fue abandonado por sus padres, fue cuidado por una niñera y por la cuidad era maltratado, a la llegada de Reborn comienza a encontrarse por si mismo, Gracias a la ayuda del sicario comenzó a tener mas confianza por si mismo, desde allí su llama del alma comienza a buscar a sus pares, sus guardianes, a su familia. Yaoi Tsuna mudo. 8027
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que les guste mucho esta historia, trataré de termina las otras para mas comodidad para mi, también agradezco que lean y les guste, esta historia sera algo diferente, en el sentido que la gente con llama de la ultima voluntad sera dada como llama del alma, también esta el hecho de armonizar, los cielos siempre buscan sus otros elementos, los cielo como siempre son jefes de sus subordinados, estos están conectados. Mm por ahora seria eso, el tema se dada a lo largo de la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Camino difícil**_

 **Tsuna mudo**

En alguna parte del mundo el mejor asesino del mundo miraba con el ceño fruncido la vista que tenía en frente, el informe que le había dado Iemitsu eran muy contradictorias, por lo que veía, el chico que sería el futuro décimo Vongola, lo había seguido todo el día, el mocoso era muy torpe, callado, hasta podría decirse que mudo, no había abierto la boca para nada, ni cuando unos muchachos lo acorralaron y lo usaron como saco de boxeo, el menor ni se defendía, como si se hubiera rendido y aceptado su destino, también noto que no tenía amigos, ninguno, también observo que no se dejaba tocar, eso era extraño con toda la letra de la palabra ¿Cómo era posible? Los cielos por lo que sabía buscaban compañía, además buscaban contacto, pero este no era el caso, notaba como el castaño se levantaba después de las golpizas, por lo menos no era tan sumiso, con eso podía trabajar, prefirió ir a ver mejor los archivos del muchacho, para quitarse las dudas de su mutismo. Cuando era de noche, Reborn se preguntó porque sentía un mal presentimiento de esto, por lo que había buscado Sawada no tenía problemas para hablar, así que era su elección no hablar y eso era extraño ¿Había sucedido algo para que tomara esa decisión? Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, escuchó un golpe, preparo su arma, en cualquier caso tenía que asegurarse que ningún asesino hubiera ubicado al niño, lo necesitaba vivo, así que sin dudarlo pateo la puerta, esperaba cualquier escenario pero no ese, definitivamente no _ese_ , con furia para nada contenida le disparo al hombre que estrangulaba al castaño, que al tener a su captor muerto sobre él, lo empujo y se alejó aun aturdido por ello, llevo una de sus mano a su cuello adolorido, miro asustado al ¿bebe con traje?.

-¿Estás bien?.-pregunto aun furioso, _"¿Ese no era el niñero? Aquí pasa algo muy malo, ¿Que hicieron Nana y Iemitsu?"_ pensaba el sicario acercándose con cuidado, sabiendo que el mocoso lo había visto matar al hombre.

En vez de responderle asintió cauteloso y asustado, Reborn suspiro hasta estar en frente del niño.

-¿Me dejas ver eso?.-pregunto apuntando el cuello, hasta que se estremeció al sentir la llama de Tsunayoshi envolviéndolo con cautela, fruncido el ceño, no trataba de armonizarlo sino más bien, quería saber sus intenciones, después de todo la llama de la última voluntad, también era la llama del alma, solo fueron unos segundos cuando el menor se relajó un poco y dejo que se acercara a su cuello adolorido, Reborn invoco su llama y con cuidado la llevo al lugar, notando como el castaño trataba de no alejarse de forma brusca, haciendo que alzara una de sus cejas por aquello, ya estaba pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo aquí y no le estaba gustando para nada sus ideas e hipótesis, al terminar se alejó.

Tsunayoshi parpadeo incrédulo pero un poco mejor, el dolor en su cuello se había ido igual que algunos dolores en sus brazos por la lucha inútil que había tenido anteriormente, sin embargo, no confiaba en ese bebe aunque le ayudo, sabia de más que la gente cuando lo ayudaba quería algo en cambio, por ello no sabía que cosa le podía pedir, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, al estar distraído sintió que alguien o algo le tocaba su pierna derecha, tembló ahogando un grito, se alejó rápidamente asustado, al dirigir su mirada había sido ese bebé extraño. Reborn hizo una mueca por la huida, no podía golpearlo por aquello, el niño ya había sido muy abusado en su vida, además intuía que si lo hacía perdería al niño para siempre, con suavidad no se movió de su lugar, sabiendo que solo asustaría más al Sawada.

-Creo que debo presentarme, soy Reborn, seré tu nuevo tutor.-hablo con claridad, ni tan alto ni tan bajo.-Soy un sicario, tú eres el heredero de una familia mafiosa.-era mejor decir la verdad.

Tsuna ladeó la cabeza oyendo sorprendido al hombre-bebe, la pequeña voz que siempre le ayudaba de vez en cuando ante el peligro le gritaba que no le mentían, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y escribió antes de dejarlo en medio de los dos para luego alejarse. El azabache se acercó y tomo la libreta.

 _ **-/¿Mafia? Es imposible, no entiendo nada, pero me dices la verdad ¿no? Entonces debes buscar a otra persona, yo no valgo nada, soy un inútil, un desperdicio de la sociedad/**_

Frunció el ceño por lo escrito, suspiro tratando de calmarse, miro a su alumno.

-No puedo, eres el único que puede tenerlo, eres descendiente del primer jefe, es tuyo por herencia, pero hablaremos de esto mucho más tarde, debes descansar, yo me encargo...del cuerpo.-ordeno con sutileza.

El moreno asintió dudoso, para luego subir e ir a su cuarto cerrando con seguro su puerta, se cambió antes de acostarse y caer rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, después de todo siempre terminaba cansado luego de su castigo habitual, mientras tanto Reborn miraba el cuerpo del hombre que había asesinado, buscaría muy bien quien era, con un suspiro llamo a algunas personas que se encargarían del desastre, un poco de dinero aquí y ordenes con amenazas con respecto de la ubicación quedada en el olvido, le tomo una hora para que todo quedara limpio sin olor a sangre o evidencia de lo sucedido, cansado de todo fue al cuarto del al lado sabiendo que el menor había cerrado con seguro la puerta y prefería ya no interrumpir y asustar al niño. Al día siguiente Reborn se despertó temprano como siempre lo hacía, bajo mirando el lugar con más cuidado, ya que no había tenido tiempo para ello, fue a la cocina y se preparó un café, le disgustaba el café instantáneo pero no podía quejarse por ahora, mientras bebía escucho movimientos en el segundo piso, sabiendo que era su alumno espero paciente a que llegara, no había tomado más de diez minutos en bajar, no le gustaba que usara ropa tan holgada era simplemente sospechoso, no se movió de su lugar sabiendo lo que pasaría, Tsunayoshi miro parpadeando confundido ante la persona que tenía en frente a la cocina, busco su libreta con desesperación.

-Aquí.-hablo Reborn dejando cerca la misma libreta de la noche anterior.

Sin demora comenzó a escribir, al estar satisfecho se lo entrego.

 _ **-/Buenos días eh ¿Reborn? Pensé que todo era un sueño, aún sigo pensando que deberías buscar a otro heredero para ese negocio mafioso, debo ir a mis clases.../**_

-No irás.-dijo serio, al notar el miedo en el menor bajo su tono de voz.-Necesito que me respondas algunas cosas y realmente necesitas un chequeo médico...-ante lo último noto como el chico se estremecía.

 _ **-/¿De verdad hay que ir? No me gusta los médicos.../**_

-Si es necesario, por favor siéntate, ¿Quieres comer algo?.-al ver la negativa frunció el ceño.-Dime ¿Cuánto comes?.-algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

 _ **-/Uh solo sobras que me daba de vez en cuando Tatsuya-san/.-el castaño se removió incomodo ante la mirada.**_

 _"Problemas alimenticios, por ello la ropa holgada"_ pensó enfurecido Reborn, si era si también debería tener cicatrices en el cuerpo, si odia el contacto físico debe tenerlos por su niñero o por sus matones, las ideas hacían que se molestara más, se mordió el labio pensativo.

-Tendré que cambiar eso entonces, también acostumbrarte a la presencia de la gente, conmigo por ahora será suficiente.-hablaba pensativo, siendo observado por el adolescente.-Haremos esto lento te lo prometo, cuando puedas ajustarte a esto y mejorar tu condición física para poder entrenar.

 _ **-/No necesitas hacer esto. No valgo la pena.../**_

-Ya esto no es parte del trabajo, lo hago porque quiero.-se cruzó de brazos.-Ahora te haré un té de manzanilla, quizás unas tostadas.

Tsuna asintió dudoso y temeroso pero se sentó, un poco lejos del sicario, Reborn lo dejó prometió hacer las cosas lentamente y eso haría, el adolescente necesitaba ayuda y con urgencia, no podía dejarlo así, simplemente no podía, si necesitaba ser suave, paciente, entonces lo haría " _Pero será difícil, porque no soy así"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras preparaba un sencillo desayuno, todo en silencio, ninguno de los hablaba, bueno, el castaño nunca lo haría, por ahora, minutos después dejo todo cerca de su alumno que con cuidado tomo un poco de té, aunque miraba con extrañeza las tostadas, miro a Reborn mientras tomaba una y se lo acercaba a la boca, pensando que le golpearía o le quitaría la comida.

El azabache apretó los puños al ver eso, pensando que el niñero jugaba con el menor dándole esperanzas o quitándole la comida por diversión, de verdad deseaba matar a Nana y Iemitsu por el daño que le hicieron a su hijo, se sentó tomando su café tibio, sin mirar a su nueva carga para no ponerlo nervioso. Cuando el tiempo paso Reborn vio que solo comió la mitad de una tostada y tomo casi todo el té pero no lo obligaría a mas, por ahora.

-¿Puedes decirme porque no hablas?.

Los ojos marrones miraron un poco al bebe antes de escribir vacilante.

 _ **-/¿Por qué hablar si nadie quiere escucharme? Deje de intentarlo cuando nadie me creía cuando Tatsuya-san...hacia todo eso.../**_

-Ya veo...-suspiro un poco.-Te lo prometo Tsunayoshi, no te abandonaré.

El nombrado quería creer, creer en esas palabras que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba pero por otra parte había escuchado eso hace tiempo y siempre fueron mentiras, jugaron con sus esperanzas ¿Por qué volver a confiar? ¿Podría? Sentía que si confiaba en el hombre-bebe y le rompía, terminaría con su vida, tenía tanto miedo y también estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer...

Reborn quería acercarse y mostrarle su apoyo, no obstante, no sería bien recibido por el niño, un adolescente tan frágil, tan dañado y tan perdido.

-Vamos al hospital.-hablo con cuidado, noto lo tenso que se volvió el muchacho.-Si quieres puedo llamar uno y que venga aquí. Pero necesito saber cómo éstas.

 _ **-/Y..yo prefiero lo segundo/**_

Asintió comprensivo.-Esta bien. Llamare a alguien que es de confianza, no te dejare solo con él, por ahora cámbiate de ropa ya que no iras a la escuela mientras llamo ¿bien?.-al estar sólo llamo a la única persona que podría servir.-¿Shamal?.

 _-"¿Qué quieres Reborn?"._

-Ven a Nanimori ahora.-ordeno mirando las escaleras.-Esto es urgente.

 _-"¿Podría esperar? Además no estoy en Japón "._

-Sé que estas en Japón, trae tu culo aquí.-siseo molesto.

- _"¿Puedo saber tu urgencia? No es normal que me pidas tan rápido_ ".-pregunto curioso.

-Descubrí algo muy serio, el heredero de Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi es...abusado.-dijo con seriedad.-Me lo encontré siendo ahorcado por su niñero, no habla y por lo que descubrí tiene problemas alimenticios, quizás tenga cicatrices o algún daño que no haya notado, necesita un chequeo con urgencia.

 _-"... Estoy en dos horas, mándame la dirección"_

Dicho eso corto, mando un mensaje con la dirección de la casa cuando el adolescente bajo con una capucha verde oscuro grande, quizás dos tallas más grande y pantalones negros.

-Estará aquí en dos horas.-aviso levantándose.

Tsuna asintió comprensivo desde las escaleras, se movió incómodo.

-¿Quieres decirme algo Tsuna?.-preguntó con suavidad.

 _ **-/Yo tengo marcas en el cuerpo/-escribía incomodo mostrándole su libreta.-/Uh también tengo insomnio/**_

-Entiendo.-suspiro ya esperaba eso.-¿Cómo te entretienes en casa?

Parpadeo confundido _ **.-/Por lo normal siempre estoy en mi cuarto o siendo golpeado por Tatsuya-san, trato de no molestarlo así que siempre estoy quieto/**_

Asintió comprensivo dejando que el castaño fuera a su cuarto esperando que la hora pasara, Reborn hacia llamadas desde la sala hasta que alguien toco la puerta, la abrió viendo a Shamal, movió su cabeza como saludo, guiándolo hasta el cuarto del adolescente, toco primero, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, los dos mayores miraron al castaño sentado en la cama y temblaba.

-Tsuna.-dijo suavemente.-Él es Shamal un amigo mío, ¿Puedes dejar que se acerque?.-pregunto mirando al niño.

Tsunayoshi miraba a los dos aterrado, pero algo le decía que ellos no eran malos, dudaba de eso, pero prometió ser bueno y Tsuna era un niño bueno y obediente, así que solo asintió cauteloso. Shamal estaba sorprendido al escuchar al sicario no moverse o hablar de forma brusca pero recordó lo dicho por Reborn, el niño era una persona dañada, suspiro y se acercó de apoco para no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, no podía quejarse esta vez, porque hasta él no podía con esto.

-¿Puedes quitarte la ropa de arriba por favor?.-pidió.

El castaño se tensó, miraba todo el lugar buscando una salida, algo que jamás habría, se mordió el labio, podía confiar en esto antes de quitarse su capucha y camisa manga larga, Reborn y Shamal fruncieron el ceño al ver por todo el cuerpo cicatrices en los brazos, eran como cortes, en torso habían viejas cicatrices como quemaduras y cortes, quizás en la espalda de igual manera estaba como todo lo que veían, habían algunos morenotes aquí y allá. El doctor hizo una mueca pero comenzó a revisarlo de forma cuidadosa y profesional, teniendo cuidado con ello y siendo vigilado por Reborn que murmuraba palabras de aliento para Tsunayoshi, que aunque temblaba sonrió un poco por los ánimos que le daban, después de unas horas por sus movimientos bruscos, después de eso los dos mayores se alejaron para más comodidad.

-¿Y?.-pregunto ansioso.

-Como habías dicho tiene insomnio, daños en las costillas, cicatrizaciones muy mal hechas en algunas partes, quemaduras, ansiedad, desnutrición y deshidratación, hay que tenerle una comida ligera pero saludable, pastillas para dormir, hacerlo caminar para ejercer cuerpo para que este acostumbrándose a la nueva masa que le estábamos dando.-suspiro desordenando su cabello.-Hay que ir despacio, si se siente mal, solo dejarlo reposar, su cuerpo es muy débil así que los resultados demoraran, si vomita dale un poco de té de hierbas y descanso, no hay que esforzar el estómago, por los daños que se le han dado por los años hay que ser cuidadosos, también sobre el contacto y presencia de la gente, quizás deberías llevarlo a otra lugar.

-¿Por qué?.

-Esta casa no es segura para él, por los recuerdos, si sigue así jamás sentirá seguridad, porque hay que mostrarle seguridad, sentir que no será dañado, hay que monitorear el proceso, vendré cada mes para verlo y ver si hay proceso o no.

Asintiendo lo llevo fuera de la puerta.-Gracias Shamal.

-Alguien como él no lo merecía, es un niño.-gruño molesto.-Y además un cielo, como pudieron hacerle eso ¿sus padres?.

-Por lo que se ellos lo dejaron por ocho años con el niñero, cuando tenía entre seis y siete años, mucho para romperlo.-movió su sombrero.

-Pero no lo hizo.-aclaro el doctor.-Quizás aún haya esperanza.

Los dos se despidieron, el sicario suspiro nuevamente desde su lugar, escucho los pasos de Tsuna bajando la escalera, le miro curioso y precavido.

-Nos estaremos mudando Tsuna.-ordeno con claridad pero sin moverse, escucho que alguien escribían algo, a los segundos miro el claro mensaje.

 _ **\- /¿Por qué?/**_

-¿Te sientes seguro aquí? Por favor dime sinceramente.-le miro seriamente, al ver que negaba varias veces.-Entonces buscaré una pequeña casa para los dos antes de mudarnos, así que trae lo que creas sea importante para ti y toda tu ropa ¿Puedes hacerlo? O ¿Estás cansado?.

 _ **-/¡Yo puedo!/-escribía ofendido, frunciendo el ceño divirtiendo por su reacción.-/¿Nos mudaremos hoy mismo?/-preguntó curioso.**_

-Espero que sí, hice algunas llamadas pero iré a verificar un lugar cómodo en el que podremos quedarnos, mientras reviso eso haz lo que te he pedido, también traeré la cena de este día ¿Algo que te gustaría comer?.-le miro vacilante.

Tsunayoshi parpadeo incrédulo ante la repentina pregunta, lo pensó un poco ya que no sabía que pedir para luego sonrojarse y escribir 'sushi' en su libreta.

-Entonces ya vuelvo Tsuna.-se despidió saliendo de la casa.

El castaño lo vio irse, aun no creía que esto sucediera, en alguien como él, se estremeció pensando en lo peor, _"No, él volverá"_ pensó esperanzado, luego de estar unos minutos allí parado en el salón subió a su cuarto, tomo dos maletas y comenzó a guardar en una toda su ropa, que no era mucha, en la otra metía materiales que eran importantes para él, libretas, unos libros, lápices, sus cuadernos de la escuela, miro su habitación medio vacío, no tenía muchas cosas de valor, suspiro y se sentó en la cama, quizás debería llevar su almohada y mantas suaves que tenía, siguió divagando en su mente cuando sintió una llama amarilla agradable pero peligrosa, dirigió su vista al frente al sicario, en el fondo de su corazón estaba feliz, no lo habían abandonado, la sensación extraña ronroneaba contento, ignorando el estremecimiento del niño.

 _ **-/¿Esta listo? ¿Encontraste algo?/-**_ pregunto curioso.

Oculto su vista con su sombrero de fieltro.-Si, está al otro lado de este lugar, es casi del mismo tamaño que esta casa, venía con los muebles, así que puedes dejar eso aquí, ¿Tienes todo?.

Asintió sorprendido _ **.-/¿Cómo lo hiciste tan pronto?/**_

-Soy el mejor hitman del mundo, así que lo arregle todo muy pronto, pero han pasado dos horas aquí solo Tsuna, ¿estuviste divagando?.-suspiro divertido.-¿Quieres ir ahora antes de que se vuelva más oscuro o mañana?.

Tsunayoshi parpadeo confundido pero por otra parte estaba feliz, un lugar nuevo, mordió su labio un poco antes de tomar las maletas, Reborn sonrió y libero el camino para los dos, al salir de la casa el castaño no miro hacia atrás, esperaba jamás volver a pisar esa casa, su infierno, miro de nuevo al bebe que lo había ayudado mucho, jamás pensó que habría alguien que le tomara en cuenta, aun así no se confiaría tan fácil, pero quizás podría confiar un poco en el sicario, miraba las calles para recordarlas y no perderse en su nuevo lugar, no podía llamar la nueva casa su hogar, no hasta ver que hacia el hombre-bebe, iban caminando en silencio agradable, al ver la casa la vio como un nuevo refugio, al entrar noto las paredes pintaras de un suave color gris y blanco, muebles de buena calidad, un sofá negro en el salón y una pequeña mesa, escucho al mayor que eligiera su habitación, subió las escaleras con cuidado, habiendo dejado sus maletas en el salón, eligió la primera de la derecha, las paredes pintaras de color anaranjado, su color favorito, una cama en el medio y un pequeño escritorio y a su lado una pequeña librería, cosa que le encanto, suspiro para luego sentarse en la cama esponjosa, sonrió un poco por la comodidad, escucho pequeños pasos, miro a Reborn.

-¿Te gusta?.-pregunto mirándolo.

 _ **-/Es acogedora/.-**_ escribió al tenerlo relativamente cerca pero no invadiendo su espacio.

-Bien, vamos debes comer Tsuna.-ordenó antes de alejarse y dejar la puerta entreabierta como mera invitación, el castaño con duda siguió al contrario hacia la cocina donde había un plato con sushi y un vaso de agua, se sentó y comenzó a comer con deleite, hace tiempo no comía algo así de fresco y delicioso, cenaron en silencio como se vería más adelante pero Reborn podía con eso por ahora, se fueron acostar, por hoy habían tenido más que suficiente en respecto a emociones, Tsunayoshi miraba el techo pensativo.

Teniendo un poco de comodidad, se acurrucó entre las sabanas y caer dormido por el cansancio que había pasado ese día, por primera vez en años, no había tenido pesadillas, el castaño pestañeo mirando a su alrededor, después de unos segundos recordó todo lo sucedido días atrás, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se alojó en su rostro, se levantó mirando la hora, eran apenas las siete de la mañana, bajo hasta la cocina encontrando ya al asesino y tutor sentado en la mesa, como habitualmente hacía, escribió en su libreta.

 _ **-/Buenos días Reborn, ¿Hoy tampoco iré a clases?/.-**_ preguntó curioso.

-No, quizás en dos semanas podrás ir, pero no te preocupes por las clases perdidas.-dijo al verlo asustado.-Como te dije antes soy tu tutor ahora, aunque te enseñare como ser un jefe de la mafia, se muchas materias por ello te enseñare a ello, por ahora desayunaras, te cambiaras y daremos un paseo, quizás debamos ir al supermercado porque no tenemos provisiones más saludables para ti, ¿Eso estaría bien para ti?.-pregunto mirándolo con leve severidad.

Tsuna ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundido.- _ **/¿Por qué quieres mi opinión?/.**_

-Porque como no te gusta estar rodeado de gente, prefiero no estresarte por ello, las cosas se pueden arreglar de a poco.

El castaño pestañeo impresionado, nadie antes había pedido su opinión, todos le decían que hacer, con un sentimiento un poco más agradable, miro feliz al bebé _ **.-/Quiero ir...tampoco me gusta estar encerrado tanto tiempo/.**_

Asintiendo bajo su fedora.-Bien, siéntate yo preparó el desayuno.

Luego de estar preparados, Reborn miro de reojo a su alumno que estaba listo, con una leve preocupación salieron de la casa, también había elegido esa casa en particular era porque quedaba cerca de un parque y al paso de ello un supermercado, eso haría que la caminata no fuera tan larga y pesada para el castaño.

* * *

 **Sobre la pareja de Tsuna estoy en duda ¿Takeshi o Mukuro?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno ya he decidido que pareja sera para Tsuna, y el ganador seria Mukuro, para los que les gusta 8027 (YamamotoxTsuna) no se desanimen, proximamente habra un fic de ellos dos como parejas, asi que por ahora disfruten de la historia y ante nada gracias por el apoyo de la historia!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Trayendo refuerzos.**

Iban los dos a una cierta distancia, Tsuna aún no acostumbrado a convivir con alguien agradable o que invadiera su espacio personal, el par llego al parque, el castaño miro el lugar deteniéndose un momento, haciendo que Reborn se detuviera, se veían niños jugar con una pelota, otros en los juegos que ofrecía el parque y algunos estaban en las bancas conversando, cerró los ojos disfrutando del viento que removió su cabello, sonrió tan sereno; tan único. Fueron solo unos segundos antes de continuar su camino, el azabache le dio instrucciones de las calles, llegaron a su destino, Tsunayoshi se estremeció al ver tanta gente.

-No me alejare Tsuna.-murmuro Reborn, le señalo un carro del supermercado, el menor echaba lo que él bebe apuntaba o decía, compraron muchas cosas, después de todo la despensa no había demasiadas cosas para los dos, y Reborn realmente iba a esforzarse en que el castaño subiera de peso.

Luego de acabar las comprar, apenas el menor podía llevarlas, no tenía tanta fuerza, el hitman sabiendo eso, le ordeno a su fiel compañero animal que se convirtiera en un pequeño helicóptero, tomando las bolsas y yéndose por las alturas.

Tsunayoshi miro impresionado aquello, sin embargo, dirigió su vista nuevamente en el bebé-hombre, desde su posición, el pequeño sicario había hecho cosas tan extrañas pero reconfortantes para él, podría comenzar a confiar más en este, se dirigieron por el mismo camino de vuelta.

El mejor asesino del mundo miraba a su estudiante y ahora en su mente protegido, comer lentamente el almuerzo de ese día, suspiro por aquello, los avances eran lentos, había planeado estar en casa por dos semanas, no queriendo perjudicar más la enseñanza del chico de lo necesario, aunque había hecho algunas pruebas para ver los errores o problemas que tenía el chico, lo que le sorprendía era que eran horribles, cuando preguntó cuál era el problema, había fruncido el ceño, lo que está escrito en la libreta era solo una leve explicación que siempre tenía dudas pero nadie se tomaba el tiempo en ayudarle o tomarle atención, le dijo como resolver algunas respuestas y como, al ver nuevamente otra hoja de ejercicio noto el cambio, el chico sabia aprender siempre y cuando se le enseñara bien y fuera algo lento, podía trabajar con eso, le felicito por su esfuerzo notando como se sonrojaba, eso le hizo feliz, el castaño le encantaba Reborn, era atento y no se enfurecía como sus profesores por sus notas o sus errores, le era perjudicial sus atrasos eso lo sabía, pero nadie lo quería ayudar, había intentado cuando niño, pero todos pensaban que era inútil y los profesores creían eso que no tomaría su valioso tiempo en alguien como él, cuando llego a comprender eso, dejo de intentar pedir ayuda y de estudiar sabiendo que era inútil intentarlo.

También el hitman noto que Tsuna estaba dejándolo estar más cerca de él, siempre a su vista ya no era tan cauteloso con el días después, a su vez comprendió que debía acercarse en silencio era muy mala idea, no queriendo asustarlo o sorprenderlo y perder todo el avance que estaban logrando entre los dos, o por lo menos acercarse a ese cielo tan roto, por ello hacia que sus pasos sonaran o le comunicaba donde estaba, pero le era difícil, él era silencioso, era un asesino por el amor a dios, eran hábitos que no podría desaparecer una noche, igual que el miedo por el pequeño Sawada, recordando eso, Reborn noto que el castaño jamás preguntaba por sus padres, eso le llevaba a una hipótesis, una que no le era siempre por ciento agradable o quizás sí, no lo sabía muy bien.

-Tsuna.-le llamo, este estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, el nombrado levanto la mirada.-Iré a hacer una llamada arriba, ¿de acuerdo?.-al ver que asentía subió a su cuarto, tomo su teléfono celular con cierta molestia, _"Esto lo haces por el chico"_ se recordaba a su mismo antes de llamar a un número en específico.

 _-"¿Hola? ¿Reborn?.-una voz tranquila se escuchaba."_

-Fon, necesito que vengas a Japón, Nanimori.-dijo yendo directo al punto.-Necesito un favor...-Ah como le costaba decir esas palabras.

 _-"...-hubo un pequeño silencio antes de volverse escuchar la voz del otro lado.-¿Qué tipo de favor?".-preguntaba más por curiosidad y los dos lo sabían._

-Te lo contare cuando llegues, ven dentro de dos días, no serás el único.-antes de que el chino hablara corto la llamada, hizo una mueca antes de marcar otro número, cuando tomaron la llamado hablo rápidamente.-Ven a Japón, Nanimori en dos días es una orden.-luego de eso corto sin esperar respuestas, marco otro con un suspiro.

 _-"¿Hola? Kora."_

-Solo ven aquí en dos días Colonello.-dijo mirando alrededor de su habitación.

 _-"¿Eh? Reborn que..."-la_ llamada había sido cortada.

Con todo listo bajo nuevamente, viendo como Tsunayoshi acariciaba a su compañero animal, Leon hacia ruidos satisfechos por ello, sonrió levemente, aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de su alumno, cosa que logro rápido, deteniendo su diversión.

-En dos días más, vendrán unos compañeros...-dudo un poco en como catalogar a los demás Arcobalenos.-Debo aclarar algo contigo, como sabes soy un sicario. El mejor del mundo, yo y otros seis somos llamados los Arcobalenos, las personas más fuertes.

 **-/¿Ellos vendrán aquí?/.-** escribió confundido.

-Sí, ellos también ayudarán.-salto hasta la mesa de centro para más comodidad en la conversación.-Son de mi tamaño, como habrás notado, no soy un bebé, esto es consecuencia de una maldición, eso es lo que nos hace Arcobalenos, pero me desvío, no te sentirás tan aprisionado con nuestra presencia, además ellos podrían ayudar a su manera.-explico un poco incómodo por pedir ayuda a los demás.

El castaño pestañeo aun confundido pero asintió, no había mentiras en las palabras del contrario, aquella extraña sensación solo lo confirmaba.- **/¿Cómo se llaman?/.-** pregunto sentándose un poco mejor.

-Colonello es rubio y ojos azules, es el Arcobaleno de la lluvia, Fon azabache con una larga trenza y ojos negros, es el Arcobaleno de la tormenta y Skull, cabello y ojos purpura con muchos pircigs en su rostro es el Arcobaleno de la nube.

 **-/Espero no causarte problemas Reborn/.-** anotaba nervioso, se removió inquieto en el sofá **.-/No tendrías que hacer todo esto por mí.../**

Negó con la cabeza.-No lo haces Tsuna, yo realmente quiero ayudar.-le sonrió levemente, antes de sentarse a su lado, notando como temblaba con sutileza.-¿Sabes de la armonización?.-preguntó curioso, desde hace días tenía esa pregunta rondando por su mente, después de todo notaba que el chico no estaba unido a ningún elemento y su esencia como cielo era reprimida.

Parpadeo confundido, acaricio la pequeña cabeza del camaleón pensativo antes de negarse.- **/No sé qué significa eso, ¿Es algo malo?/.-** sus manos temblaban mientras escribía la frase.

Reborn llevo su pequeña mano a la rodilla del menor, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.-No es malo, por ahora creo conveniente no decirte esta información Tsuna, no hasta que vea que estés bien ¿De acuerdo? Sería malo que te alteradas o empeorara tu condición y no queremos eso ¿Cierto? Estas haciendo un buen avance en estos días pero es lento, no queremos retroceder esos avances, por tu propio bien.

El castaño le sonrió tentativo, una pequeña sonrisa. Sabiendo que podría hacerle caso al sicario en eso, algo le decía que su reacción no sería muy positiva, miro de reojo al libro de cocina que había encontrado tiempo atrás en su vieja casa, convenció a su tutor de cocinar, este no le pregunto por como sabia cocinar, los dos sabían la respuesta de ello, había escuchado las palabras del médico y Reborn, eligió una receta simple, berenjena asada y atún con ajonjolí. Siendo vigilado por el mayor debido a su preocupación, solo tomo corto tiempo tener el almuerzo de ese día, que aun sin acostumbrarse a los horarios, Tsunayoshi comía lento casi saboreando la comida como si fuera la última vez que lo probaría, su apetito era mínimo pero a Reborn eso no era un problema ahora, después de comer y lavar los platos, el sicario le dio unas tutorías sabiendo que eso costaría, sin embargo, ayudaba en la personalidad tímida del joven mafioso, aunque estaba preocupado por un asunto, en ese momento no diría nada, solo esperando que los idiotas vinieran en el día acordado.

Los dos días pasaron rápido, y para gran sorpresa de Reborn, el día que iban a recoger –reencontrar– a los otros Arcobalenos, Tsuna en un acto sorpresivo tomo a su tutor entre sus brazos, Reborn le miro confundido, el otro le dio una pequeña sonrisa tentativa, tratando de ser valiente, aunque el azabache sentía aquellos brazos temblar pero no le soltaba, suspiro un poco dejando que su alumno le cargara, sin comentarios por su arrebató, el castaño salió de la casa hasta el destino que le había comentado su tutor. Llegaron a su destino después de media hora, estaban cerca de unas tiendas, Reborn se bajó antes de acomodar su fedora y después de eso miro a su alumno.

-Ya vuelvo Tsuna, espera aquí, ten.-le paso a leon que rápidamente fue a posarse en el hombro izquierdo del joven.-Cuídalo Leon.-con eso se fue, para darle una forma de seguridad al chico dejo a su compañero para hacerle saber que volvería y no lo abandonaría, la inseguridad del joven Sawada era algo que debía corregir, pero por ahora pequeñas coas servirían.

Suspira, " _Solo espero que no demoré"_ pensó para sí mismo, se sentó en una banca mirando a sus alrededores, incomodo, muy incómodo por las miradas que de vez en cuando estaban dirigirás en su dirección, trato de distraerse con leon a su lado, que gustoso ayuadaba.

En otro lado, cerca de allí, habían tres bebes caminando, dos se estaban quejando por la llamada del asesino mientras el tercero estaba callado y pensativo, hasta que uno vio algo extraño a su punto de vista.

-Oh ese no es león.-dijo Fon mirando al pequeño animal en el hombro de un chico castaño.

-¿No será el alumno de Reborn? Kora.-dijo un rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

Los tres se acercaron, el de traje chino miro al chico con curiosidad.

-¡Oye!.-grito Skull asustando al menor, pero extrañamente no grito solo salto de la banca, retrocediendo algunos pasos aterrado.

Colonello frunció el ceño por tal reacción del chico.-¿Por qué no hablas? Kora, ¿Eres el alumno de Reborn cierto? Kora.

El castaño miraba a sus alrededores buscando una salida, su mente nublada por el miedo no podía relacionarlos con las descripción vaga que le había dado el asesino a sueldo. Tembló un poco, sintiendo al camaleón lamerle la mejilla como consuelo. Antes de que alguno hablara, escucharon un grito detrás.

-Tsunayoshi.-hablo un voz infantil, el nombrado miro entre aliviado y asustado a su tutor que se ganó en la banca dejando un regalo con él en el lugar.-Tsuna.-dijo suavemente viendo a su alumno tratando de tranquilizarlo, impresionando a los otros tres que no creían lo que veían.-Tranquilo, ellos no harán nada, ya estoy aquí, lo siento demore más de lo que esperaba.-dijo sin elevar la voz, al ver como se relajaba un poco miro a sus compañeros con una mueca.

Los otros Arcobalenos estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Reborn tan...suave, ni tratar a alguien con tanta amabilidad, se quedaron callados al notar lo incomodo que estaba el chico y la mirada de muerte por parte del asesino ayuda un poco, pero sabían cuando callar la boca, enojar a Reborn siempre era mala idea, el asesino sabría cómo asustarlos o molestarlos, después de todo, siempre les hacía sentir que sabía sus oscuros secretos, por ello jamás estaban en el lado malo del asesino a sueldo, sabían sus límites y este era uno muy delgado al ver la expresión molesta que se cargaba el Arcobaleno del sol.

-Hablaremos en la casa.-notifico después de unos segundos, después miro al chico.-¡Tsuna saltare en tu cabeza!.-aviso.

Parpadeando sintió un peso en su cabeza, se estremeció unos segundos antes de decirse a sí mismo que era Reborn, la persona que le ayudaba, la persona que se preocupaba por él, que era amable y de una llama encantadora y cálida.

-Oh si, allí Tsuna, trae ese paquete, por favor.-pidió él bebe desde su lugar, " _Su pelo es suave y esponjoso"_ pensó para sí mismo.-Y sigamos, pero no lo toquen, Tsunayoshi odia el contacto.-comunicó a sus compañeros.

Con más preguntas siguieron al joven mafioso, la caminata era silenciosa, nadie hablaba, Skull y Colonello les era un ambiente pesado, iban a una cierta distancia con el castaño. Al llegar entraron, fueron a la cocina Tsuna dejo lo que compro su tutor en la mesa, se iba a ir cuando una voz infantil le detuvo.

-Espera Tsuna.-hablo Reborn viéndolo desde la mesa.-¿Puedes quedarte? Hablaremos de ti, preferiría que te quedaras, además lo que traje es para ti.

Ladeó la cabeza confundido, allí los otros Arcobaleno vieron como el de ojos miel sacaba una libreta y escribía algo mostrándole lo que había escrito.

- **/¿Para mí? ¿Qué es Reborn? Espero no ser una molestia para ti/.** -jamás alguien le había comprado un regalo, bueno, sí, pero siempre eran para molestarlo, mayormente eran cosas desagradables que al final terminaban ensuciándolo y sabía bien que no era algo malo, Reborn no haría eso, había sonado tan honesto, eso no quitaba que fuera cauteloso.

Negó con la cabeza.-No es molestia, espero que te guste.

Curioso, Tsuna abrió la caja y allí vio un trozo de pastel de fresas, lo saco del paquete para luego miro al sicario, se sintió desconfiado, sólo un poco, pero le siguió mirando impresionado, se veía tan apetitoso, hace años no probaba uno así, hasta había olvidado a que sabía.

Alzo una ceja.-No le pondría nada, solo pruébalo.-resoplo por la actitud.

Busco un tenedor para luego sentarse y probarlo, cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor, hizo un suave ruido de satisfacción, Reborn sonrió divertido, dirigió su vista hacia los otros tres.

-¿Para qué nos necesitabas?.-preguntó Fon sin dejar de ver al castaño menor.

-Les presento a Sawada Tsunayoshi, mi alumno.-dijo llevando su mano hacia la dirección del chico que los ignora en esos momentos.-Como verán él es mudo, pero por elección.-aclaro.-Los necesito para un favor, quiero que me ayuden a cuidar de Tsuna.

Ante eso el nombrado lo miro unos segundos antes de ver lo que quedaba del postre celestial, solo comió un cuarto de ello pero ya no quería más, hizo inconscientemente un puchero.

-Puedes comerlo después Tsuna.-comunico el azabache al verlo, le divertía las expresiones tan infantiles que tenía el chico que no se daba cuenta de cómo se comportaba, era hasta cierto punto adorable.-Recuerda lo que dijo Shamal, todo a su tiempo.

Asintió un poco, después guardo lo que quedaba en el refrigerador, miro a los cuatro antes de anotar algo y mostrárselo a Reborn.

-De acuerdo, te despertare al rato.

Escucharon los casi silenciosos pasos del menor hasta que la puerta de su habitación se cerró, Reborn suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? Kora.-el rubio miro al otro confundido.

-Sí, ¿Que está sucediendo Reborn?.-preguntó con calma, mientras Skull los mira en silencio.

Suspiro frustrado.-Es un cielo, lo pudieron notar, lo sintieron, lo reprime, es un cielo sin elementos, Tsuna fue un niño abusado de forma física y psicológica, por ocho años, por su niñero, por los alumnos, por los profesores, por todos.-contaba apretando sus pequeños puños.-Odia el contacto físico, apenas hoy me dejo estar cerca suyo, pero aun así temblaba, está roto, hasta creo que piensa que sus padres están muertos, maldición, si no hubiera llegado habría muerto.-oculto su miradas tras su sombrero.

-...¿Muerto?.-susurro Skull.

-Cuando me enviaron a entrenarlo, iba a hacerme pasar por un niño perdido, pero grande mi sorpresa cuando escuche ruidos, abrí rápidamente la puerta, allí mismo en la sala, el niñero estrangulaba a Tsuna, después de pedirle que Shamal lo revisara, vi varias cicatrices, quemaduras, desnutrición, el chico estaba tan mal, muy mal.-hizo una mueca.-No soy muy paciente, ni tan considerado, él necesita sentirse seguro, ganar confianza, pero solo conmigo tomada mucho tiempo, saben lo que pasa cuando un cielo no está armonizado o reprime sus llamas.

-Ya veo.-murmuró Fon, estaba muy sorprendido por la información dada, frunció el ceño un poco pensando en ello.-Bueno.-miro al sicario.-Podría estar un tiempo aquí, después de todo las triadas no me necesitan.

-Uhh Skull-sama lo hará!.-exclamo animado, aunque en el fundo le preocupaba, si eso el mismo Reborn le pedía ayuda se notaba la desesperación no dicha.

-Claro, mafia land estará por aquí en estas áreas por un tiempo, Kora, además el niño es lindo.-sonrió Colonello.

Reborn asintió, aunque no lo dijera estaba aliviado, miro a los otros tres.-Bien, traten de no asustarlo, háganle saber que están allí, si estas detrás de Tsuna, has ruido o llamarlo, pero no le grites, ni le peguen.-comento sentándose.-Solo falta una semana para que vuelva a clases, ya que he querido que se acostumbre a esta casa y a la comida.

Los Arcobalenos asintieron en forma de comprensión, luego de eso, hicieron lo que habitualmente hacían al estar juntos, Reborn y Colonello golpeaban a Skull, Fon bebía un té mientras les miraba, había pasado media hora cuando el menor bajo viéndoles unos segundos.

-Oh has despertado.-comento el azabache.-Me presento soy Fon.

-Yo Kora! Soy Colonello.-habló el rubio sonriendo.

-Soy ¡Skull-sama!.-exclamo el motociclista.

Parpadeando bajo los últimos peldaños de las escaleras, saco una libreta.- **/Un gusto conocerlos, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi/.-** escribió sonrojado e incómodo.

-Ellos serán quienes van a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros Tsuna.-aclaró el sicario viéndole.-Ellos no harán nada, te lo prometo.-viendo como asentía lentamente viendo al mono que estaba cerca del Arcobaleno de la tormenta.

-Ah te presentó a mi compañero Lichi.-le sonrió suavemente.-También discúlpanos por asustarte hace rato Tsunayoshi-kun.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, se alejó de ellos por instinto, les daría el beneficio de la duda como a Reborn que había sido muy bueno con él. Sonrió un poco, era agradable tener gente amigable con él, instintivamente dejo ir sus llamas del cielo, estaba feliz y agradecido, los otros cuatro se estremecieron al sentir las llamas del cielo, pero esta no trataba de forzarlos a armonizar, no, sólo estaba allí, libre, pasiva, expresando la felicidad de su portador, solo duro unos segundos antes de que ese ambiente tan agradable se evaporada y volviera a estar encerrada dentro de Tsuna, después de eso, al principio el castaño le incomodaba estar rodeado de más gente en un solo lugar, pero se estaba adaptando un poco a sus presencias, Skull siempre le acompañaba a dar sus paseos o ver televisión, Colonello le contaba como entrenaba a algunos mafiosos en el parque de diversiones para ellos, y como una isla podía moverse, con Fon era relajante, su presencia era cómoda, aunque había momentos que el joven Sawada se alejaba o temblaba al verlos tan cerca suyo, sentía que ellos no le harían nada malo, por otro lado los Arcobalenos les fue difícil no estar furiosos al ver las secuelas en el cuerpo del menor, ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel con un niño? ¿A un cielo? Que habían hecho Iemitsu y Nana, jamás abordaron el tema de los padres del menor, sin saber muy bien que haría eso, ya que de a poco en chico los dejaba estar cerca suyo y les gustaba su presencia cuando no hacían peleas, que dañaran al chico por accidente, Reborn estaba contento por cómo iban las cosas, la semana paso rápido, pero ya iban por una rutina que pronto o eso esperaba el sicario como los demás, Tsunayoshi mejorara su estado de salud y subiera algunos kilos, siempre tenían cuidado de hacerse notar, Tsuna agradecía eso, así cuando el día que debía volver a clases, despertó temprano por los nervios, bajo, parpadeo viendo a Fon que tenía la mesa puesta.

-Buenos días Tsunayoshi-kun.-le sonrió bebiendo un poco de té verde.

 **-/Buenos días Fon-san/.-** le dio una sonrisa tentativa, se sentó comiendo una tostada y té verde, después de unos minutos los otros llegaron.

-Hoy te acompañaremos, pero no estaremos contigo en clases.-aviso Reborn bebiendo su café.

-Aun así no te preocupes Tsuna.-ánimo Skull.-Estaremos cerca de los alrededores.

-Si Kora, no te dejaremos solo.-prometió Colonello viéndole.

El castaño les sonrió contento, asintió animado, después de comer su desayuno y ya vestido con su uniforme, los cinco partieron, con la buena sensación de calma y seguridad, Tsuna había dejado que los Arcobalenos pudieran pasar su espacio personal, Reborn se había apoderado de su cabeza, Colonello y Fon iban cada uno en alguno de sus hombros sentados y Skull lo llevaba el en sus brazos, había gente que le quedaba mirando pero los ignoro, viendo la namimori middle school los otros a regañadientes se alejaron, por otra parte Tsuna suspiro nervioso ya que todo el mundo le miraba y murmuraban a su costa, pero sabía que ahora no estaba tan solo, sus llamas del alma ronronearon de acuerdo.

No entendía ese sentimiento pero le daba una cálida sensación, fue a pasos tranquilos, encogiéndose por las miradas, hasta llegar a su salón, se sentó en su lugar, notando la mirada de la gente en su lugar, distraídamente miro por la ventana, hasta que una voz femenina le hablo, se sobresaltó para luego mirar a la persona que le había hablado, notando que era la chica más famosa de la escuela Kyoko Sasagawa.

-Hola Tsuna-san, vengo a entregarte las tareas que te has perdido estas semanas.-comento amable, entregándole una pila de hojas.

Asintió un poco, saco su libreta y escribió un sencillo **"Gracias",** la chica le sonrió antes de alejarse con su mejor amiga Hana Kurowara, que le miro asintiendo como saludo. Los vio irse, miro la pila de papeles, los guardo en su bolso, después los haría con Reborn y Fon, desde la llegada del asesino presentía que las cosas mejorarían para él, y eso le hacía tan feliz, tan vivo ¿Eso era la felicidad? ¿La libertad de vivir? Tsunayoshi pensó que moriría como un inútil, ese era su destino decían, pero desde que conoció a Reborn, le mostraba un diferente camino, apretó la libreta, con algo llenándolo dentro de suyo, algo que jamás pensó tener, algo que ahora poseía, sin darse cuenta sus ojos cambiaron a un color anaranjado, un nuevo destino, el salón en mitad de la clase se estremeció por la sensación, aunque no eran los único en sentirla, todo la escuela sintió esa sensación, un ambiente cálido, acogedor, fuerte, un sentimiento cómodo y maravilloso, Yamamoto Takeshi despertó de su sueño, sintiendo anhelante, una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa cómoda sensación, Sasagawa Ryohei, cerró los ojos concentrado en la maravillosa calidez apegándose a algo que no comprendía mucho, pero se unía a su alma, sonrió suavemente, buscaría al causante con afán, Hibari Kyoya, miraba las ventanas desde su oficina del comité disciplinario, sonrió divertido, su alma ronroneo encantado por la acogedora suavidad que recorría el lugar, sus ojos mostraban anhelo.

Tsuna miraba a la nada con una nueva determinación notable en sus ojos, por otro lado los Arcobalenos sintieron nuevamente esa suave llama ir a la libertad, sin querer armonizar de forma forzosa, no, esta llama de Tsunayoshi era diferente, no era como los cielos que ellos conocían, que al verlos querían obligarlos a unirse a ellos, ambiciosos de poder, egoístas, muchos de los cielos que conocían usaban a sus elementos como adornos o sacrificios, la llama del cielo del castaño, estaba allí paseando en libertad, dándoles una pequeña y vaga sensación de armonía y tranquilidad, era pasiva, sin internar nada, solo estar allí, era fantástico sentir una nueva cosa, los envolvía con suavidad, mostrando la determinación del chico, la nueva resolución. Sonrieron contentos por la expresión no dicha por el chico, abrieron los ojos al escuchar algo que no pudieron reconocer por unos segundos, hasta registrar en sus mentes, esas palabras.

- **Gracias por todo**.-una voz suave, amable, casi infantil, les fue cautivador, pero algo les dijo que esa voz venia del castaño, pudieron escuchar la voz del chico que estaban conectadas por sus llamas.

Reborn supero la sorpresa aunque no oculto la sonrisa que había floreció en sus labios, _"Así que así es tu voz eh Tsuna"_ pensó para sí mismo, mirando a su alumno que estaba hundido en su nueva libertad, Fon por otra parte sonrió cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de esa cercanía de llamas acogedoras _"No es nada Tsunayoshi-kun"_ pensó disfrutando del momento, Skull rio por lo bajo embriagado por esa sensación olvidando el pasado, animándose su llama del alma bailaba cerca de esa llama, sonriendo contento por la sinceridad de esa suave voz _"Me alegra ayudarte Tsuna",_ Colonello sonrió de lado cerrando los ojos, una alegra se acogió en su corazón _"Si que eres adorable eh pequeño cielo, kora"_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Unión de una nube defectuosa, conociendo un sol energético.**_

Termino el primer día con cansancio, comió ocultándose de sus matones, solo probó un poco de la comida china que había hecho Fon, por lo que solo vio, entre los Arcobalenos, los únicos que sabían cocinar eran Reborn y Fon, entre los presentes que ahora vivían en la casa, siempre era observador por alguno de ellos, al principio le era incomodo pero al sentir sus buenas intenciones, los tomo como una rutina, miro a la nada pensativo, era raro para él tener alguien que no tuviera malas intenciones hacia su existencia, era un nuevo ambiente que claramente no estaba acostumbrado, pero no negaba que era agradable ese cambio, sonrió un poco, comió lo que podía para después guardarlo, no sabía si sus cuidadores estaban cerca, aunque algo le decía que si, aun no le preguntaba nada a Reborn sobre esa _"enseñanza mafiosa"_ ¿Que tenía él que ver en eso?, miro el lugar actual que estaba, era un salón desocupado, cerca del gimnasio y de los clubes de boxeo y kendo, suspiro acurrucándose en el pequeño cueco que llamaba _"refugio"_ siempre escuchaba a veces una voz energética, animada, siempre pensó como sería él si su vida fuera diferente a lo que era, más que nada lo hacía sonar como un deseo.

" _Sin embargo es un deseo inalcanzable"_ pensó para sí mismo, se levantó, intuía que las clases ya comenzarían, aunque aún no tocaba el timbre, salió de la sala chocando con alguien, que obviamente le haría caer al ser más bajo y débil que cualquier alumno en ese lugar, pensó lo habitual, le dejarían tirado en el piso, él era insignificante para el mundo, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver una mano vendado en frente él, Tsuna levanto la mirada sorprendida, notando unos ojos grises y cabello blanco que le sonreía.

-Hey lo siento extremadamente.-se disculpó el chico.

Tomo la mano que le levanto sin ninguna dificultad, Tsunayoshi busco su libreta y escribió rápidamente, cosa que el mayor miraba curioso esa acción **.-/¡Gracias! Aunque yo fui el causante de que chocáramos, me disculpó/**.-hizo una reverencia sin mover la libreta para dejarlo leer.

El de ojos grises parpadeo más confundido.-¿No puedes hablar?.-trataba de no gritar, algo le decía que era mala idea, esa sensación que había sentido antes volvió a surgir, también le ponía más animado por extraño que le pareciera.

Negando con la cabeza algo sonrojado, era extraño, el chico frente él no se estaba burlando por ser Dame-Tsuna, se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre, miro al chico nuevamente **.-/Lo siento nuevamente por el problema/.**

Sin dejarle responder se alejó de allí para ir a su salón a tiempo, ignorando la mirada proveniente de atrás.

Ryohei Sasagawa siguió mirando la huía del chico, el castaño era un enigma, pero algo le hacía sentir que debía ir y cuidar al chico, paso su mano por su cabello confundido por los sentimientos que albergaba en ese día, en el segundo receso fue encontrado por su hermana menor y Hana.

-Oh Kyoko ¿necesitas algo?.-preguntó aun pensativo.

La nombrada miro a su hermano mayor antes de sonreír.-Ah sí, Oni-san hoy iré a la casa de Hana-chan así que me iré primero.-aviso animada.

-¡Entendido! Diviértanse al extremo!.-grito.

-Tks deja de gritar mono.-dijo Hana cruzándose de brazos.-Eres como el contrario de Sawada.

Ante la mención del castaño la castaña rió divertida.-Si lo vemos de esa manera, Tsuna-kun es el lado opuesto de Oni-san.

Alzo una ceja por ello.-¿Quién es ese Sawada?.-dijo deteniendo sus movimiento interesado por la conversación.

Hana bufo.-Quizás hayas oído de _'Dame-Tsuna'_.-al ver el desconcierto del chico quiso golpearlo.-Se llama Sawada Tsunayoshi, es castaño y ojos marrones.-se encogió de hombros por su vaga descripción.-Ah y es mudo.

-Mudo.-murmuro para si mismo, cerró los ojos unos segundos, una imagen del chico con quien chocó esa tarde le llego a la mente.-Ah no entiendo extremadamente!.-se quejó rascándose su cabello con frustración.

-Tú no tienes remedio.-se quejó la chica, antes de tomar a la castaña.-Vamos Kyoko.

Las dos chicas se fueron dejando al boxeador solo, miro por la ventana pensativo, la gente que pasaba por el pasillo y le veía murmuraban, todos miraban raro al chico, sabiendo que jamás se callaba, bueno, mejor dicho gritaba por cualquier cosa, el peliblanco los ignoraba sin dejar de mirar el cielo _"Mudo eh"_ sonrió un poco, negó con la cabeza por sus pensamientos, siguió con lo suyo dejando la información en el fondo de su mente, por otra parte el día paso rápido para el castaño, iba saliendo del edificio para ir a su casa, al estar un poco lejos de la entrada sintió cuatro presencias que reconocía, levanto la mirada viendo allí a los Arcobalenos esperándolo, se les acerco sonriendo con suavidad.

-Vamos, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer ¿cierto?.-dijo el sicario saltando con cuidado hacia su cabeza, todos tomaron sus puestos, Skull se acurrucó en los brazos del chico, sonrió un poco disfrutando del apego, cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, Tsuna lo apretó con suavidad mientras caminaba en silencio, después les comentaría como fue su día, el paseo hasta la casa era calmado. Raro si alguien viera a los acompañantes del chico, creerían que era en fin del mundo o que los hombres-bebes estaban en una hipnosis, Reborn miraba hacia el frente pensativo.

-Oye Tsuna.-llamo a su alumno que hizo un pequeño ruido haciéndole saber que le escuchaba como los otros.-Después de ayudarte con tu tarea hay cosas que hablar y no, no es nada malo así no te preocupes.

Con un suspiro no dijo nada pero para el contrario era una confirmación, podían entender los movimientos y las reacciones del chico, al llegar a la casa, el castaño se cambió de ropa a una más cómoda. Fue al comedor para empezar a hacer sus tareas atrasadas con la presencia de Reborn y Fon, que le ayudaban cuando pedía ayuda o compresión por algo.

Después de dos horas termino todo, se estiro un poco, le sirvieron la cena, comió lo que podía como siempre escuchando la conversación de los otros con leve curiosidad, después de eso se bañó y se fue a dormir, miraba la pared pensativo, no sabía qué hora era, ni tampoco le importaba, a veces ignoraba aquel pastillero para dormir, no quería adaptarse a eso. Hasta él sabía que era mala idea dependizarse con eso, se removió en su cama, hizo una mueca, no quería pensar en cosas raras.

Tomo aire, recordando malos recuerdos, se levantó frustrado, camino para abajo a tomar algo de beber, miro sorprendido como la luz en la cocina aún estaba encendida, bajo con cuidado viendo un cabello púrpura, parpadeo al verlo tan diferente, esa expresión de tristeza no iba con el chico que él conocía como alegre, sabiendo de antemano que el contrario lo escucho se movió para hacerse notar.

-¿Que sucede Tsuna? ¿No puedes dormir?.-pregunto cambiando de personalidad, le sonrió con suavidad.

Negó con la cabeza, tomo la libreta que estaba en la cocina, algo practico que los Arcobalenos habían propuesto **.-/Solo pienso mucho las cosas, eso es lo que no logro dormir, pero tampoco quiero tomar pastillas de dormir** /.-explico sentándose.

-Ya veo, eso es malo Tsuna, debes descansar mañana tienes clases.-dijo acercándose un poco.

 **-/Lo sé, ¿Qué hay de ti?/.-** pregunto preocupado.

Sonrió un poco.-Nada, no te preocupes por mí.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, tomo la pequeña mano del Arcobaleno de la nube.- _ **Pero yo quiero preocuparme**_.-su tono de voz era suave, bajo y calmado, Skull se sorprendió al escucharlo por primera vez, le miro a los ojos.- _ **Han sido muy buenos conmigo**_.-tosió un poco, al no estar acostumbrado por usar su voz, era extraño, no podía reconocer su voz, bueno, hace años que no hablaba hasta había olvidado como se escuchaba.- _ **Quiero saber lo que sucede Skull.**_

El nombrado fruncía el ceño conteniéndose, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, esas dulces palabras entraban en su corazón lastimado, cerró los ojos a la vez que lloraba.-Solo estoy cansado, he sido subestimado en muchas maneras.-sonrió con tristeza, miro hacia otro lado.-Pero todos los demás son tan fuertes, ni siquiera sé porque soy un Arcobaleno.-miro el chupete que estaba en su cuello.-Todos me subestiman, siempre me dicen que no parezco una nube, mas soy sólo un estorbo.

 _ **-¿N..nube?.-**_ le miro curioso por esa palabra.

-Creo que aún no te hablan sobre las llamas de la última voluntad, también llamadas llamas del alma.-le miro unos segundos.-Pero eso te lo puede explicar mejor a Reborn.-suspiro.-Pero mi atributo es la nube, es conocida por ser la llama de la propagación, también su deber es proteger a la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un diferente punto de vista y también es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, convirtiéndose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento que sigue su propio camino, pero yo no soy así, no soy frío y distante, nadie cree en mi...-murmuro lo último.

Tsuna oía todo con atención, no en tenía mucho ese concepto de llama de la última voluntad, pero de algo estaba seguro, él confiaba en Skull, le sonrió con cariño, moviendo su mano para llamarle la atención, al tener nuevamente la vista del Arcobaleno volvió a hablar.- _ **Yo confió en ti, eres muy amable y cariñoso.**_ -lamió sus labios para humedecerlos _ **.-No es necesario ir por la corriente para ser alguien, solo se tú mismo**_.-dijo sus ojos brillaron de sinceridad.- _ **Eso te hace único, quizás todo el mundo te vea defectuoso, pero para mí eres perfecto Skull.**_

-Tsuna.-sollozo, sonrió aliviado, sus temores tomados y desechados con esas palabras, abrió los ojos al sentir esa llama suave y cálida rodear su alma con suavidad, sin importar nada dejo que su llama se fundiera en la contraria, al contrario Tsunayoshi parpadeo confundido pero se encogió de hombros por la calidez agradable, sin darse cuenta se habían único como cielo y elemento.-Gracias Tsuna.

Negó con la cabeza sonrojado, escribió **.-/No es nada, es mejor irse a dormir/.-** dijo levantándose, tomo un vaso de leche, tomo al contrario y se fueron a dormir en la cama del castaño.

Skull estaba acurrucado en los brazos del pequeño cielo, de _su cielo_ , sentía como los agujeros de su alma, se llenaban con las llamas del cielo de Tsunayoshi, se sentía tan en paz, tan cómodo, por fin estaba donde pertenecía, por fin pudo sentirse aceptado por quien era, aun cuando era una nube defectuosa.

Esta era la primera vez que dormía con una agradable comodidad, bueno contando con la primera vez que conoció a Reborn, entonces sería la segunda vez que se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Sin saber lo que había hecho, aun así no se arrepentiría después de descubrir que tenía una nube a su lado, al día siguiente despertó por la alarma, disfruto tomar el desayuno con todos presentes, por otra parte Colonello, Fon y Reborn miraban con sospechas a Skull, que al estar callado su sonrisa era llena de felicidad, era como si hubiera encontrado su lugar, a su cielo, el azabache miro al castaño que actuaba como siempre, nada había cambiado, alzo una ceja por eso _"Unión inconsciente, quizás, pero Tsuna debe saber en lo que está pasando, tampoco puedo dejarlo en la ignorancia tanto tiempo, ugh si fuera por mí ya habría traído a una potencial tormenta, pero no lo veo apropiado con todo lo que ha pasado"_ pensó para sí mismo. Los otros dos también tenían sus sospechas pero se mantuvieron callados aunque en el fondo estaban envidiosos, Skull, aun con su sonrisa se dejó cargar por el de ojos caramelo, como ya volvería a ser rutina fueron a la escuela, en el proceso de su caminata escucharon un grito, asustando al menor.

-¡ESPERA AL EXTREMO!.-grito un peliblanco, que corría hasta alcanzarlo.

Parpadeando, recordó al chico con quien había chocado ayer en la hora de almuerzo, tembló un poco pensando que venía a vengarse, mientras sus cuidadores fruncieron el ceño, no se movían, pero estaban cautelosos, si el chico trataba de hacer algo contra Tsunayoshi, ellos actuarían.

-Hola soy Sasagawa Ryohei, tu eres ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi verdad?.-dejo de gritar al estar en frente del lindo chico, le sonrió animado, notando la reacción del chico y sus acompañantes, en sus ojos se veía anhelos y esperanza, no sabía porque o como, pero algo le decía que el chico era la respuesta a su soledad.

Era mala educación no decir algo, pero como no hablaba, dejó a Skull en un lugar seguro, después tomo la libreta que llevaba en su bolso.- **/Si ese soy yo, ¿necesitas algo de mi Sasagawa-san?/.-** le mostró lo escrito con curiosidad, trataba de no mirarlo para no sentirse intimidado.

-Así que de verdad no hablabas.-murmuró para sí mismo, su sonrisa solo bajo un poco.-Tranquilo no haré nada malo. Me gustaría conocerte extremadamente.-dijo con seriedad.

Todos le miraron impresionados, Tsuna se sonrojo pero le sonrió de forma tímida, asintió un poco, algo le decía que el chico era de confianza, caminaban al lado del otro, de forma sorprendente y extraña su acompañante era alguien tranquilo, a veces gritaba algunas cosas cuando se entusiasmaba, pero también fue paciente en el momento que _"hablaban",_ dejaba que escribiera sin apuro, los Arcobalenos miraban todo con recelos, pero en silencio, sabían que en algún momento Tsunayoshi debía hacer más amigos y acostumbrarse a esas presencias, notando que a veces temblaba por lo cerca que estaba el de ojos grises o se asustaba por el grito que daba, Pero mayormente Reborn miraba al chico molesto, sus puños se apretaban desde su lugar. El castaño dejo andar inconscientemente su llama del cielo alrededor del grupo, Ryohei se estremeció un poco por esa calidez envolvente y suave, los otros suspiraron tranquilos ya acostumbrados a eso, sentían la felicidad del pequeño cielo, después de todo estaba haciendo un nuevo amigo, al llegar a su destino, Ryohei lo acompaño hasta su salón, la gente les quedaba miraron, ya que nadie se juntaba con Dame-Tsuna por voluntad, además, el capitán de boxeo estaba muy tranquilo, llegaron al salón, allí una chica miro a su hermano con curiosidad.

-¿Oni-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto al estar en la entrada del salón.

-Oh hola Kyoko.-le sonrió animado, para luego mirar a su acompañante, después de ingresar a la escuela los niños se habían ido.-Solo dejaba a Tsuna a su salón.

La menor pestañeo incrédula. El susodicho, miro de reojo al contrario, escribió algo antes de separar la hoja y entregárselo al boxeador, que al leerlo rió divertido.

-¡Por supuesto AL EXTREMO!.-después de eso, se fue a su propio salón.

-Espero que mi hermano no haya hecho nada malo Sawada-kun, se entusiasma mucho.-se trató de disculpar la chica algo avergonzada por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

Negó con la cabeza, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia e ir a su lugar, sintiéndose incomodo por las miradas sobre él, era la primera vez que alguien "soportaba" a voluntad su presencia y más por su condición de mutismo, bueno desde que se despertó se sintió algo diferente, sentía más la presencia de Skull, sus estado de ánimo en este momento, era extraño, eso no pasaba con los demás, ¿Por qué? Estaba curioso, pero no indiferente, ya no se sentía tan solo como antes, despejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en las clases de ese día, a la hora del almuerzo fue a su lugar de siempre, donde encontró a Ryohei esperándolo. Tembló un poco, pero diciéndose que todo estaba bien, que no había peligro alguno, de forma sorpresiva disfruto la nueva compañía, el de ojos grises era tranquilo en la mayoría del tiempo o quizás era considerado con su miedo y trataba de no gritar, le contaba como disfrutaba su deporte aunque siempre había discusiones con su hermana.

-Debes pensar que soy un idiota por ser siempre así, casi nadie me tolera por mis gritos aun así me disculpo son hábitos que no desaparecen tan fácil, me gusta ser extremo!.-dijo algo avergonzado.

Tsuna reía internamente, le tomo una mano para llamar su atención, le sonrió un poco, luego de eso saco su libreta y escribió unos segundos, Ryohei le miraba curioso e impaciente, sin saber porque este último, hasta sentía inseguridad **.-/No lo creo así, a veces he oído de ti por ser muy "extremo" con todo, yo lo veo que te esfuerzas mucho por lo que deseas, no está mal seguir un sueño. Das todo de ti y eso es importante, yo creo que eres muy genial Sasagawa-sempai, eres alguien que me gustaría seguir, aunque tengas mucha fuerza, recuerda cuidarte, el cuerpo humano siempre tiene límites, pero ¡Yo te apoyare Sasagawa-sempai!, por otro lado, no te preocupes si gritas, yo soy muy tímido y no estoy acostumbrado a tener gente a mi alrededor, me asustó fácilmente, igual que mi habla, es casi parecido a un habito malo/.**

El energético chico leía varias veces esas palabras, se sentía tan dichoso, tan feliz por los ánimos, por primera vez se sentía tan aceptado por lo que era, después frunció el ceño por lo último.

-Siento extremadamente si invado tu privacidad pero ¿Por qué no hablas?.

Tsuna sonrió con tristeza, voltio su libreta para anotar la respuesta a su amigo.-/ **Porque me rendí, nadie quería oírme, entonces deje de hacerlo, no valía la pena hablar. Desde entonces no lo he hecho, hasta hace poco, fue raro ¿sabes? Ya había olvidado como sonaba mi voz, pero sigo sin poder hablar libremente, lo siento, siempre tienes que esperar a que escriba, también me disculpo si te hago sentir incómodo por mi silencio/.**

Ryohei leía atento, asintió comprensivo, le sonrió con entusiasmo.-¡No te preocupes Tsuna! Como tu estas para mí, yo estaré para ti al EXTREMO!.

El pequeño jefe mafioso en camino sonrió con alegría, ¡Tenia un amigo! Bueno dentro de la escuela, sus tutores no contaban, los consideraba su familia, el boxeador se sonrojo levemente pero sintiendo una felicidad entrando en su corazón, desde allí, los días pasaron conociéndose. A veces el castaño iba al club de boxeo al verlo entrenar, también contaba el hecho que Ryohei lo protegía de sus matones cuando podía, y a su vez lo acompañaba en las tardes a trotar, Reborn había dicho que sería buena idea ejercitarse un poco y ganar resistencia, Skull lo acompañaba más de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero no le molestaba, sentía esos sentimientos que acercaba el pequeño Arcobaleno de la nube, extrañamente solo quería consolarlo y animarlo como podía, Colonello bufaba divertido al verlo abrazarlo o solo sonreírle mostrándole que estaba bien, Fon les miraba desde lejos y en silencio pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, de igual manera, estaba Reborn, estaba tan celoso de la relación del Sol enérgico y el pequeño cielo, no lo quería así, quería estar en ese lugar, lo deseaba, pero debía contenerse, nadie quería un sol tan sucio como él, no Tsuna, ese puro cielo que era tan inocente e infantil, él merecía lo mejor.

Hasta que después de las prácticas de Sasagawa paso algo.

-Yosh! Gracias por esperarme Tsuna!.-grito saliendo ya listo del club.

Este negó con la cabeza sonriéndole levemente **.-/No pasa nada Sasagawa-sempai/**

-Vamos Tsuna, te he dicho que me llames Oni-san.-se quejó mirándole.-Mejor vayamos, es tarde.-modelo su voz a una más tranquila.

Pestañeo asintiendo, iban caminando en silencio, el peliblanco se estiraba flexionando sus brazos.

-Oye Tsuna.-miro al menor decidido.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta importante?.

Asintió curioso, deteniéndose, algo le decía que era algo importante, algo que cambiaría más su vida.

Suspira nervioso.-T..Tsuna ¿Crees que pueda ser tu Sol?.-pregunto avergonzado.

El castaño se sorprendió ante la pregunta dada, aun no entendía mucho esos conceptos y las llamas del alma, pero veía tanto anhelo y soledad en su amigo que levanto su mano dejando que una llama naranja saliera de allí, no sabía qué hacía, todo era instintivo. Sasagawa sonrió de forma brillante acercando su mano con una llama amarilla, las dos llamas se acercaron y al instante de unieron, se sintieron idos unos segundos, Sawada parpadeo unos segundos sintiendo ese sentimiento de nuevo, por otra parte Ryohei estaba hundido en la alegría, ese vacío, esa felicidad de sentirse aceptado. En ese momento los Arcobalenos aparecieron, Skull se ganó en el hombro del boxeador, los dos se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreírse.

-Un gusto compañero, AL EXTREMO.-grito animado.

Rió un poco.-Que tal.

Tsuna les miraba sin entender nada hasta sentir las palmaditas en su cabeza.-Vamos a la casa Tsuna, hay algo que debemos discutir.-hablo Reborn, aunque por dentro estaba tan celoso.

Fon solo sonrió un poco, Colonello miraba todo en silencio, los dos notando el malestar mal oculto por el sicario _"Es una pena, Tsuna parece un buen cielo"_ pensaron los dos, quisieran estar en ese cielo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**siento mucho por los errores ortográficos y que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Explicaciones de la armonización, Eres un cielo raro.**_

Iban en silencio, Ryohei no quería separarse, así que llamo a sus padres para quedarse en la casa de Sawada, el chico no tenía problemas, contando con los otros que entendían ese sentimiento, aunque fuera lejano y mala experiencia. Tsuna iba curioso y a la vez confundido pero no pregunto nada del problema, sintiendo dos conexiones que le daban tranquilidad o por lo menos lo intentaban, se tomaron su tiempo, después de todo fueron en busca de la ropa del boxeador antes de dirigirse a la casa del castaño, al llegar fueron a la sala para más comodidad, se sentó en el sofá y a su lado se ganó Ryohei, en su regazo se acomodó Skull, al estar todos acomodados Reborn fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno es el mejor momento para hablarte de la armonización, ya que tienes dos elementos en tu disposición, no puedo seguir dejándote en la ignorancia, aunque aún no estés preparado para esta información.-dijo con seriedad.-Como te dije en un tiempo hay gente que tiene llamas del alma, está clasificada por decirlo de una manera el clima, en total son siete: Lluvia, Tormenta, Rayo, Sol, Niebla, Nube y la más importante el Cielo.-explico mirando a su alumno que le miraba atento.-El cielo gobierna los demás elementos como un jefe, tu Tsuna eres un cielo.-apunto.

Parpadeo sorprendido, saco su libreta **.-/¿Yo? Y..y que significa ser un cielo?/.**

-Para ser directo el cielo es el que armoniza, da lazos a sus elementos, ellos te siguen sin importar nada, hay diferentes cielos, sin embargo, tú eres el primer cielo que conozco que es diferente.

Frunciendo el ceño confundido, todos notaron eso aunque no era necesario escribirlo.

-Porque nunca armonizaste con un elemento toda tu vida hasta ahora.-allí vio a los dos chicos que estaban pegados al castaño, oh como le tenía envidia a ese sol.-Debes saber que un cielo sin elementos contiene consecuencias.

-Espera al extremo ¿Qué consecuencias hay cuando un cielo no tiene lazos? Sé muy bien que muchos cielos se unen a la gente que ven cerca.-dijo Ryohei confundido.-Había pensado que Skull ya era un elemento de Tsuna de hace tiempo.

-No es así.-negó Colonello interrumpiendo las palabras del chico.-No llevan mucho tiempo...unidos.

Los Arcobalenos hicieron una mueca recordando las consecuencias.-Al contrario de los demás, el cielo necesita estar unido a alguien.-volvió a hablar Reborn, ocultando sus ojos.-Y es a temprana edad, hay otros casos que al estar rodeado de gente con elementos no causa mucho daño, pero en el caso de Tsuna, él reprimía su alma.-suspiro.-Las consecuencias dependían de cómo se da, si es reprimida el cielo solo terminaría suicidándose con sus propias llamas del alma en poco tiempo, cosa que no ha pasado en Tsunayoshi, sin ningún contacto con otros elementos le volvería loco en buscar rellenar ese vacío, muchos terminan matándose o causando muertes.

Los dos chicos se estremecieron por ello, en el caso de Tsuna se asustó ante esta información.

-Sigamos con lo otro, también existe en hecho que los cielos no se llevan muy bien, es como pelear por territorio, muchos tienen elementos para exhibir o de adorno.-hizo una mueca por ello, suspiro acomodando su fedora.-Existe el hecho que el cielo solo escoge solo uno de cada elemento, nadie ha visto a un cielo tomar más de uno.

 **-/¿Por qué?/.-** pregunto curioso.

-Si no fuera así, todos los cielos tendrían un ejército.-respondió.-además los cielos solo pueden tomar a uno de cada uno ya que es lo único a lo que pueden tomar, tienen un límite en su gran cielo. Aunque hay casos pocos y escasos donde puede a ver dos elementos iguales siempre y cuando el poder de la llama del cielo pueda tomarlo. Además los elementos no obtienen consecuencias como el cielo, ya que ellos son más libre, pero ellos sufren cuando se rompe la conexión con su cielo, en esos casos es cuando el cielo ha fallecido, al revés, el cielo puede sufrir depresión por la perdida. Puede haber casos donde se rompe de forma voluntaria, en ese caso solo sentirán la leve molestia del vacío por un tiempo.

Se detuvo esperando que la información que estaba dando fuera comprensible para el pequeño Sawada, este asintió entendiendo más las cosas, ese sentimiento agradable era la conexión con Ryohei y Skull, este último ya le había explicado lo que la nube hacía, miro al peliblanco, para luego dirigir su vista a su tutor **.-/¿Cuál es el propósito de cada uno?/.**

-Seré breve en esto por el momento.-dijo el azabache.-La Nube es la propagación, el sol es la activación, la lluvia la calma, el rayo es la dureza, la niebla la construcción, la tormenta desintegración y el cielo la armonía.

-Actualmente tienes una nube y un sol.-dijo Fon con calma.

El futuro mafioso los miraba pensativo, comprendía más el concepto y sus acciones.

-Pero en tu caso con Skull fue inconsciente, ¿Que harás cuando sabes la verdad? Kora.-pregunto curioso el rubio, allí el ambiente se tensó, mayormente en el nombrado.

-Cierto, el lacayo sin dudas no es el mejor de nosotros.

Tsuna los miro a todos que lo observaban, miro a Skull que estaba inseguro, sentía esa inseguridad, lo tomo y lo dejo en la mesa de centro, para luego tomar su libreta, esperaron pacientes a que escribiera.

 **-/En realidad nada, seguirá siendo he mi nube, cosas no cambian, para mi Skull es perfecto, ¿Para que necesito perfección cuando yo no soy perfecto? Aceptare sus miedos, sus inseguridades, su felicidad, estaré ahí para él sabiendo que hará lo mismo conmigo y los otros, de igual forma con Sasagawa-sempai, si ellos me aceptan como soy ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo por ellos? Seré el cielo que cuide, ame y proteja a sus seres queridos, de una forma u otra, pero jamás los abandonare, son mi familia** /.

Ryohei que estaba a su lado leía todo lo que estaba escribiendo y sonrió de manera brillante, Skull sonrió en completa felicidad, los otros atesoraban esas palabras, de verdad Sawada Tsunayoshi era un cielo que lo albergaba todo, que aceptaba todo, deseaban un cielo así, Fon suspiro con anhelo.

-Ya con las explicaciones dadas, vayamos a cocinar la cena Tsunayoshi-kun.-comunico el azabache con trenza.-Se hace tarde y ustedes dos tienen clases mañana.

El castaño asintió siguiéndole, miro unos segundos curioso que su amigo y sol, era raro el concepto, lo siguiera. Ignoro eso y siguió cocinando con la ayuda del azabache, siempre sintiendo la mirada gris de su nuevo amigo, notando a más consciencia las dos llamas, amarilla y púrpura. Cenaron en silencio, todos hundidos en sus pensamientos, Tsuna estaba más que acostumbrado a esos silencios, pero algo le decía que pronto habría más gente uniéndose. No sabía si estar feliz o angustioso, después de todo, él no era una persona perfecta, ¡No podía hablar! Le era difícil comunicarse y eso se notaba aun con las personas que podía llamar como "familia" y "amigos", las pocas veces que ha hablado las podía contar con una sola mano, era tan estresante volver a decir palabras, algunas salían atropelladas, sonaban casi a balbuceos, o eso es lo que él cree, pero seguía siendo incómodo pronunciar palabras a otras personas; después de dejarlo, al terminar la cena Ryohei le ayudo a lavar los platos y guardarlos, el castaño le preparo el cuarto de invitados para que descansada de ese día lleno de emociones. Cansado le sonrió a todos moviendo su mano como despedida y subir a su cuarto, durmiéndose rápidamente en su cama, estaba tan cansado pero ya no se sentía tan solitario, en su sueño todo estaba oscuro, no había nada a su alrededor, no sentía temor o algo así, sólo curiosidad, camino sin detenerse, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, hasta que a la lejanía noto algo diferente, siguió cambiando hasta llegar a ese extraño fenómeno, parpadeo.

-¿Qué es eso?.-pregunto, aunque se sobresaltó. Eso lo había pensado no hablado, ahora estaba más curioso.

Allí frente a él había una llama anaranjada, se sentía tan cálida.

-Eso es tu llama del alma.-hablo una voz más ronca sobresaltando al castaño que se dio la vuelta, parpadeo, allí estaba el mismo pero sus ojos eran del color de la llama.

-¿Quién eres?.-se removió incomodo, escuchar sus pensamientos era extraño.

El otro Tsuna sonrió un poco.-Soy tu, mm más específico la formación de tu llama de la última voluntad, es decir tu determinación.-explico suavemente sin moverse.-¿Es raro no?.

-Mucho.-admitió sonrojado.-¿Pero cómo...

-¿Como soy así?.-termino el contrario, le miro sereno.-Tu me has imaginado, con la ayuda de tu llama, soy tu conexión.

Asintió comprendiendo.-¿Que hago aquí?.

-Quieres sentir los lazos que te unen a los dos elementos.-dijo moviéndose.-Soy tu, conozco lo que deseas, tus miedos, tus sueños, somos...

-Somos uno y a la vez no somos nada.-continuo sonriendo con melancolía.-Ellos podrían elegir a otro, ¿Por qué yo?.-le seguía caminando a su lado hasta detenerse frente a esa cálida llama, la observo fijamente, notando como había algunos agujeros y grietas, se estremecía o se movía cautelosa.-Yo estoy roto.-lo tocaba con sumo cuidado.

-No lo sé.-le respondió el otro observándolo con leve tristeza.-Nos estábamos muriendo Tsunayoshi.-eso tomo la atención del castaño.-Me suprimías, no era libre.

-Y..yo.-cerro sus labios unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada dejando que comenzaran a caer pequeñas lágrimas, él lo sabía, sabía que se estaba muriendo, algo le decía desde que iba creciendo, ese sentimiento que en algún momento el ya no despertaría, moriría y eso no le importaba, él no era nada, todo el mundo le decía eso, él aceptaba ese destino, estaba tan hundido en la soledad.-A veces pienso que es solo un sueño.-murmuro sollozando.

El de ojos anaranjado miro la llama del cielo.-Ellos no nos pueden abandonar, aunque tampoco no lo harían, no la nube y el sol, son nuestras.

-Todos se irán, siempre lo hacen.-refutó sin dudas.-Como mamá y papá.

Se quedaron en silencio.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Skull se despertó sobresaltado, jadeo sorprendido, despertando a sus acompañantes, que al verlo notaron su miedo, escucharon pasos en el pasillo y una puerta siendo abierta de forma brusca, Reborn frunció el ceño por ello.

-¿Que pasa Skull?.-preguntó Fon mirando a su compañero Arcobaleno.

-T..Tsuna.-respondió aun ido, levantándose para salir de la habitación.

Los tres se miraron entre si para luego salir de sus lugares y seguir a esa nube nerviosa, llegando hasta la habitación del cielo, quedaron pasmados al ver ese escenario, en la cama, ya hacia Tsunayoshi siendo envuelto por sus llamas de forma protectoras, al lado de la cama estaba Ryohei preocupado mirando a su cielo y en su hombro estaba Skull con una mueca.

-¡No lo siento!.-grito asustado el peli púrpura.

-Yo tampoco.-admitió el peliblanco con seriedad.-¿Que lo retiene?.-gruño molesto.

-¿Que dicen? Kora.-preguntó Colonello.

-Nuestra conexión.-dijo Sasagawa cruzándose de brazos.-Siento la tristeza de mi cielo, lo escucho en mi mente, está llorando.

-Lamentos, sólo lamentos.-murmuraba perturbado el motociclista.

Reborn parpadeo.-Esto jamás había pasado.-dijo ahora más preocupado que nunca.-¿Pueden tocarlo?.-pregunto refiriéndose a esa barrera de llamas del cielo.

-Sí y no.-respondió el boxeador.-Al tocarlo no me lastima, aun reconoce que soy su sol, pero no me deja pasar más allá.

-Es preferible no tocarlo ninguno de los tres.-dijo Fon serio.-Podría dañarnos al ser ajenos a sus lazos.

-¿Cómo detenemos esto? Kora.-gruño frustrado el rubio.

Todos estaban preocupados por este acontecimiento, no sabían que hacer, los más viejos que estaban más unidos a la información de los cielos y los demás elementos, jamás pensaron que algo así pasada, ningún cielo había caído de esta manera, no una reacción así, ¿Cómo podrían sacar al pequeño cielo de esa barrera.

-Espera.-dijo de repente el sicario.-Tsuna no es un niño normal, su vida ha sido marcada de forma muy atroz, sus llamas están orientada a sus deseos y formación, sus llamas han sido reprimidas por más de ocho años, quizás ahora que ha ganado confianza, puede haber una posibilidad de sobrecarga ¿no?.

Todos lo pensaron detenidamente, Reborn tenía razón en un punto, Tsunayoshi había suprimido sus llamas por años, eso era insano, ¡¿Cómo no había llegado a enloquecer?! Eran muchas dudas, sin embargo, el castaño jamás sufrió las consecuencias de ello, era como.

-Una muñeca vacía.-susurro Fon, todos le miraron.-Tsunayoshi-kun por lo que nos dijiste Reborn, era un niño abusado ¿cierto?.-el nombrado asintió.-Y al ser ignorado se convirtió en un mudo ¿no?.-otro asentimiento.-Nos dijiste que el chico dejo que el mundo le aborreciera ¿Por qué así era lo que creía? No me equivoco ¿no?.-otro asentimiento.-Se convirtió en una muñeca vacía, dejo que todo lo malo fuera normal, acepto que no era nada, pensó que solo nació para sufrir.-cerro los ojos apretando sus manos en su pijama.-Sus llamas aceptaron su firma de muerte, él jamás lucho por la muerte porque Tsunayoshi-kun creía que morir era lo que merecía...

-Tratas de decir, que sus llamas de forma pasiva lo estaban dejando morir Kora.-Colonello miro a la persona en la cama con tristeza.-Cayo tan bajo que aceptó el peor destino, Kora.

Reborn miraba a su alumno con tantos sentimientos encontrados, el chico no podía haber sufrido así, él no lo merecía.-Lamentarnos por su pasado no ayudada, él ha estado trabajando para vivir.-miro a los guardianes de su alumno.-No dejemos que sus avances caigan por esto.

Todos asintieron, no dejarían caer a ese cielo.

Ryohei miro cauteloso al sicario, evaluando algo en su mente, más tarde, miro a su compañero.

-Skull..-llamo su atención.-Hay que sacarlo.

-Lo se.-le sonrió cabizbajo.-Él nos necesita.

Cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron, rápidamente fueron envueltos en sus llamas respectivas, y tocaron la barrera deseando que Tsunayoshi les escuchada.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo estaban hundidos en ese lugar oscuro que solo era iluminado por la llama del cielo, Tsuna miraba su alma rota dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran, ¿Hace cuánto no lloraba de arrepentimiento, de dolor, de tristeza? Años pensaba, quizás cuando entendió que estaba solo en ese mundo, un mundo que no le necesitaba, que no quería oírlo, por ello dejo de hablar, un mundo que le veía como un estorbo, cuando entendió que sus padres no lo amaban como él creía, perdió inocencia, perdió esperanzas, perdió su vida y ya no le importaba, ese era su destino ¿no? Siempre lo creyó así, Tsunayoshi sabía que era un inútil, débil y patético ¿Cómo podría liderar un grupo mafioso? ¡Era irreal! Él no podía hacer eso, no se tenía confianza para nada, pero ahora había gente que le necesitaba ¿Podría hacerlo bien? ¿Había sido un error aceptar?

No quería dañar a alguien, no quería hacer sufrir a sus seres queridos, no quería ser egoísta consigo mismo. No quería ser un fracaso y una molestia para nadie.

-Yo, yo tengo miedo.-pensó ya ignorando ese hecho que sus pensamientos fueran dadas en voz alta, ya no importaba nada, él otro reconocía todo de él ¿Por qué mentir?.-No valgo nada.

-¿Sería más fácil si fuera un sueño?.-pregunto el otro sin mirarle.

-Sería mi fin.-contesto con sinceridad, siguió llorando en silencio, hasta que de repente sintió unas voces llamándole.-Eso suena a Skull y Sasagawa-sempai.

-Ellos quieren despertarte.-dijo mirando a la nada.

Tsuna se quedó allí petrificado, escuchando sus voces, tan lejanas y a la vez tan cerca, los escuchaba tan desesperados, sus voces se les notaba el miedo, la preocupación, la desesperación y el pánico, eso le sobrecogía, cerró los ojos, dejando que las voces lo arrastraran de vuelta a la realidad, se sentó en su cama, sus ojos brillaban de un anaranjado atardecer, hasta que parpadeo y esa crispa se extinguía a los segundos, mostrando sus ojos color caramelos.

Miro a su alrededor, notando que todos los de la casa estaban allí, los miro curioso, pero al parecer en su rostro se notó la pregunta no formulada.

-Ellos.-hablo Reborn saltando hacia la cama y apunto al guardián del sol y el Arcobaleno de la nube que miraban al castaño, evaluando daños con los lazos.-Sintieron que algo andaba mal y vinieron a tu cuarto, al llegar vimos que estabas rodeado de tus llamas formando una barrera a tu alrededor.-explicaba.-¿Cómo te sientes?.

Fon amablemente le entrego su libreta **.-/Solo fue ¿un sueño?/.-** todos alzaron una ceja, ¡Obviamente eso no parecía ni una pesadilla!, notando que fue pillado, quiso suspirar. **-/Recuerdo ver mi alma. Una voz y la presencia de Sasagawa-sempai y Skull/.-** mintió a medias.

-¿No recuerdas nada más?.-pregunto serio el rubio.

 **-/Solo oscuridad.../.-** miro a sus compañeros, le sonrió de forma tentativa, alejándose un poco de su capa dejando una invitación en ello, Ryohei sin dudarlo se acostó a su lado, le abrazo, sintiendo como el castaño temblaba pero no se alejó, Skull se ganó al medio de los dos aunque se aferraba al menor, los otros tres Arcobalenos se miraron y sin decir nada cada uno se acomodó en la cama rodeando al chico, Tsuna sentía el calor del otro cuerpo, era la primera vez que dejaba que personas invadieran por completo su espacio personal, ese toque tan casual, tan banal, el pequeño cielo no se había sentido tan relajado en años, cayo dormido dejándose proteger por esas personas, a la mañana siguiente, fue el último en despertarse, se levantó con pereza, de baño y vistió, al bajar estaban todos esperándolo para desayunar, el boxeador le miraba inquisitivo.

-¿Estas bien Tsuna?.-pregunto algo preocupado el sicario, no quisiera que todo su avance fuera por el caño.

Asintió suavemente mientras comía su cereal, su sol y nube se murmuraban cosas entre ellos, Fon le observaba precavido de una mala reacción, Colonello solo le miraba mientras comía, Reborn le tenía en su mira, observando cada movimiento, comió la mitad de si desayuno sin querer más, esperó que Sasagawa terminara para salir.

-Hoy nos quedamos en casa.-aviso Reborn.-Debemos hacer algo. Debemos comenzar a organizar tu entrenamiento Tsuna.-dijo suave.-Es bueno que ahora tengas a alguien cerca de ti.-miro al guardián del sol con casi envidia escondida.-Aun así uno de nosotros estaremos vigilando los alrededores.

-Suerte Tsuna.-dijo energético Skull.-Después podremos ir a dar un paseo.-propuso.

-Cuídalo Kora.-dijo mirando al peliblanco.

-Buena suerte para los dos.-hablo Fon sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Los dos alumnos se despidieron para irse a la escuela, Ryohei prefirió caminar como una persona normal para no estar lejos de Tsuna.

 **-/¿Sucede algo Sasagawa-sempai?/.-** pregunto mirándole curioso.

Rápidamente le mira con seriedad.-Estaba asustado Tsuna.-dijo deteniéndose haciendo que el otro lo hiciera.-No podía sentir el lazo.-su voz tembló un poco.-Pensé que me rechazabas.-murmuro asustado por el pensamiento.-¿Que sucedió Tsuna?.

- **No me creo que sea el momento**.-hablo con voz ronca, hizo una mueca.- **Yo...no me siento listo**.-le sonrió con tristeza **.-Pero jamás te rechazaré**.-le tomo la mano temblando, viendo que hacia lo que podía para ser tocado, algo que aborrecía.- **Eres mi sol, siempre y jamás te cambiare.**

Parpadeo el mayor, sintiendo la cálida mano del chico, de su cielo, sabía muy bien que él no podía haber contacto físico con el chico, por lo que su hermana y su amiga le habían dicho, Sawada Tsunayoshi odia el contacto físico, así que le fue algo enternecido por ese esfuerzo, apretó suavemente esa mano, sabiendo que eso nunca pasaría, después frunció un poco el ceño recordando ese sol más potente.

-¿Por qué no tomaste a Reborn?.-pregunto más que nada curioso.-Él es más extremadamente fuerte.

Alejo su mano para sacar su libreta de su bolso **.-/¿No lo entiendo? Sentí su llama la primera vez de nuestro encuentro, pero hace poco pudo sentir mi llama del alma como una parte de mí, me asustaba eso ¿Sabes? Además hace poco puedo estar cerca de la gente y confiar en ellos, yo no confiaba en Reborn, pero él me ayudó mucho, no creo ser digno de ser un cielo apropiado de nadie, además no ellos son Arcobalenos, por lo poco que se son un grupo de siete, él ya debe tener un cielo/**.-le entrego su cuaderno, mientras volvían a su caminata, el castaño no quería llegar tarde.

Sasagawa se quedó pensativo a su lado, iban los dos en silencio, no comprendía como su pequeño cielo, no haya aceptado a un Sol más competente que él, quizás Tsuna era muy despistado, pero él sintió que Reborn era un sol libre, después miro a su cielo, suspiro, sabía que Tsunayoshi era diferente.

Estaban llegando a su destino cuando fueron detenidos por una tonfa que Ryohei tomo, ya que el arma iba hacia Tsuna, no dejaría que nada le dañara, aún estaba sensible por el lazo de unión, frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿Estas bien Tsuna?.-pregunto mirándole de reojo, pero ya en una posición de defensa.

Asintió asustado, miro al demonio de Nanimori ¿Que había hecho él? No llegaba tan tarde, todo el mundo les miraba, pero algunos le miraban a él con diversión y otros con sorpresa al jefe del club de boxeo.

Hibari gruño molesto.-Aléjate herbívoro molesto.-dijo viéndole desafiante.

-No.-respondió.-Tsuna no ha hecho nada malo Hibari.

Kyoya miro al castaño, con sentimientos ocultos pero sentimientos herbívoros, estaba frustrado y confundido, pensaba que era el causante de la explosión de llama cálida de la última vez, podía sentir una nube, alguien más lo había marcado, y eso le enojaba. Miro al chico que estaba en medio, también se sentía la marca del herbívoro en él, gruño para luego alejarse y golpear a otros alumnos que estaban mirando.

Ryohei suspiro frunciendo el ceño, para luego suavizar su mirada al sentir un pequeño agarre en su ropa por parte del castaño.-Estoy bien Tsuna, algo así no me lastima, soy extremadamente fuerte.-le sonrió confiado.-Porque lucho AL EXTREMO.

Al causar una sonrisa divertida le orgullecía, fueron al salón del moreno, el boxeador se prometió protegerlo de sus matones, concordaron de ir al club de boxeo, ya que el chico quería practicar pero tampoco quería no tener su vista en su jefe.

Kyoko miraba esto curiosa, su hermano mayor jamás era tan protector con alguien, con ella lo era pero su relación no había sido muy buena ya que discutían por el boxeo, miro a su compañero de clases, había hecho que su hermano estuviera feliz, no lo había visto así en años, ¿Qué habría pasado? Antes que pudiera ir a preguntarle el profesor había llegado, el castaño tuvo un día extraño, primero, Hibari le quería atacar sin motivos, cosa que era habitual en el cuervo, segundo, todos le miraban de forma extraña, tercero, Ryohei andaba muy sobreprotector, desde la mañana sentía las preocupaciones y los nervios al no tenerlo a su lado.

Era raro, sentir esos sentimientos ajenos pero a su vez era reconfortante, nunca había tenido amigos, puso atención al profesor, al tener sus tutorías con Reborn había podido comprender más las clases, cosa que le alegraba mucho, podría decir que se estaba esforzando, aunque los profesores no creían mucho el hecho que haya termino sus tareas atrasadas, sin embargo, a él eso no le importaba; si ha Reborn y los demás le felicitaban por su esfuerzo, eso era suficiente, porque ellos comprendían más su situación que cualquiera del salón y sus profesores. Sin saber que había dos personas mirándole de forma intensa y curiosa, sin embargo, nadie sabía quién daría el primer paso o que sucedería, pero el cielo comenzaba a atraer a sus elementos sin saber que se convertiría en un cielo que se volvería especial para algunos, se convertiría en un cielo envidiado, también en el poco tiempo comenzará su entrenamiento para ser un jefe de la mafia, ¿Cómo podría soportar todo lo que vendría encima?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Teniendo a una nube carnívora, la ida de la tormenta, nube y lluvia**_

Habían dejado que los dos chicos se fueran, de cierta manera debían hablar, Reborn vio a Skull unos segundos en completo silencio.

-Oye lacayo.-al tener la atención de esta prosiguió.-¿No estabas unido a una Famiglia? Por lo que sabía eran enemigos de Vongola.

El motociclista frunció el ceño.-No es tan así, hacia algunos pedidos para ello, antes de que llamaras si, habían querido un contrato conmigo, pero no sabía que necesitabas de mí y dije que lo pensaría, ahora que he encontrado a mi cielo.-sus ojos brillaron de determinación, volviéndose algo posesivo notándose en su voz.-No me alejare de él, le diré a Tsuna que iré a Italia por unos días a resolver ese problema, no quisiera que nada allá me aleje de mi cielo.

Los otros tres estaban impresionados, si, sabían que el chico cuando se formó el grupo era el más joven en ello, hasta pensaban que el chico no podría estar en el mundo de la mafia, pero demostró lo contrario, aun cuando era un cobarde, a veces mostraba determinación y valentía y eso lo respetaban, además tiene la característica de que su llama de la nube le curaba algunas heridas que eran mortales, por ello algunos lo llamaban el "inmortal". Reborn acomodo su fedora.

-Bien, has lo que quieras lacayo.-dijo indiferente antes de posar su vista en los otros Arcobalenos.

-Bueno.-habló Fon al sentir la mirada del asesino sobre su persona.-Ya debo volver a las triadas, me han estado llamando últimamente y no sería bueno ignorarlos por mucho tiempo.-dijo aunque en el fondo no quería irse.

Colonello hacia una mueca con la mirada perdida.-Y yo ir a la isla, ya pronto se ira por estas aguas y debo seguir el contrato, Kora. Que mala suerte Kora.-murmuro quejándose ante sus últimas palabras, no queriendo irse del lugar ni dejar al chico agradable.

-Así que tienen que irse.-afirmó el azabache, eso tenía su lógica ya había pasado un mes, casi dos meses que ellos estaban aquí.-Si se van, despídanse bien de Tsunayoshi, no creo que sea buena idea hacerles ver que no volverán.

-¿Por qué lo dices Reborn?.-pregunto Fon curioso por esa afirmación.

Miro a la nada pensativo, pero esta vez quien hablo fue Skull, sorprendiendo a los otros.-Porque ya sufrió bastante abandonó, siento sus dudas, su desconcierto, Reborn ¿Qué hay de los padres? Ciertamente no han llamado para saber del heredero de Vongola.

El nombrado frunció el ceño recordando a esas dos personas.-Ellos no han llamado nada, solo obtuve la información del chico por lo que ellos creían, que era todo erróneo, de verdad estos dos me dan asco, por lo que obtuve en mi investigación, solo depositaban dinero cada mes al niñero, no llamaron, ni visitaron al chico.-suspiro cansado con el tema.-Nunca le he preguntado a Tsuna sobre ese asunto, quizás el piense que hayan fallecido o algo asi.

-No creo que sea conveniente Kora, no se lo tomara muy bien Kora.-afirmo el rubio.

Asintieron los otros tres Arcobalenos, no sabían cómo reaccionaría el castaño, pero intuían que muy negativamente, quizás pensaba que estaba muerto, como ellos pensaban, si supiera que estaban vivos y solo lo abandonaron a su suerte, quizás había otras posibilidades con el tema, pero nadie quería divagar por allí. Nadie quería ver esa reacción en el pobre chico, que ya había sufrido lo suficiente, Reborn pensó en que le preguntaría cuando veía que no se derrumbaría, no quería verlo llorar, ver como caía por eso, porque eso significaba que sus padres no lo amaban, que sólo un desperdicio para ello, suspiro por todos estos problemas, pero la pregunta que le veía más en la cabeza era el Noveno, el actual jefe de Vongola, aún no ha afirmado nada de la situación, se mordió el labio frustrado, no sabía si el Noveno sabia de la situación, después de todo tenía la intuición, débil, pero la tenía, después de todo esos dos nunca tenían vacaciones, Nana como ayudante de CEDEF no tenía nada de cariño a su hijo, eso era triste. Reborn decidió tomarse todo el tiempo de ello, ya vería si lo notificaría o no.

-Por ahora, solo le hablare de la mafia y su historia Vongola, ya cuando este más cómodo con Ryohei su guardián del sol.-gruño por lo bajo por eso.-Podremos buscar a otros guardianes ya que su llama está más activa que nunca por todo lo que hemos trabajado con él, no será tan difícil, vendrán potenciales hacia su cielo, pero hay un problema.-miro a Skull.

Ellos lo sabían, como Arcobalenos no podían ser catalogados como guardianes para ninguna familia mafiosa, por eso habría que buscar otra manera de encontrar una solución al problema, después de todo, ellos debían estar armonizados con el actual Arcobaleno del cielo, pero ellos no querían ese cielo contaminado.

Skull rió por ello.-No me arrepiento.-comentó contento.

Bufando el azabache dejo que león se fuera a tomar una siesta en la habitación del menor de la casa.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•

Tsuna estaba tranquilo en su escondite, sabiendo que su sol –seguía siendo raro el concepto– fuera con su hermana que le necesitaba, por lo menos sabía que nadie le seguiría, siempre tenía cuidado en ello, suspiro, recogiendo sus rodillas y acurrucarse en el lugar, su vida estaba cambiando tan rápido que le era irreal, sentía la incomodidad de su llama encerrada en su cuerpo, ya era muy consciente de lo que pasaba, antes solo pensó que era un dolor de su maltratado cuerpo, después de todo había aquerido tolerancia al dolor, estaba tan inseguro de las cosas, pensaban que no era nada más que un sueño, un sueño muy agradable, sonrió un poco, quizás era su imaginación jugando con él nuevamente y sin darse cuenta será interrumpido otra vez por su niñero para que fuera a cocinarle, no sería la primera vez que eso sucediera. Le gustaba irse de la realidad, sin embargo, él no era tan imaginativo para hablar de llamas del alma, mafia y armonización, eso era terror para él. El castaño solo deseaba no despertar de nuevo en esa cama, con ese sujeto, le pasaba a veces cuando extrañaba a sus padres, tuvo cuidado de que sus sentimientos no fueran transferidos por el lazo, algo le decía que tendría a esos dos allí al sentir el tren de sus pensamientos. No le tenía tanta confianza a nadie, ya que aún desconfiaba de Reborn, que le diga que fue solo diversión, o que es toda una mentira, la gente le encantaba jugar con él en muchos aspectos, verlo derrumbarse, caer en ese abismo, la felicidad para él era tan _inalcanzable._

 _"Pero no es un sueño_ " pensó para sí mismo, la sensación graciosa le decía eso, que todo era real, que había gente con sinceridad en su preocupación en su persona _, "Pero en algún momento todos se irán"_ ese era un hecho que el creía, que eso sucedería _"Después de todo ¿Quién quiere estar con Dame-Tsuna? El desperdició de existencia"_ su autoestima era una porquería, era casi inexistente, tampoco podía negar que tenía una buena, todo era gracias a Reborn y los Arcobalenos, miro su almuerzo, no lo había abierto en todo el tiempo que estaba solo. " _No tengo hambre"_ pensó desviando la mirada, le incomodaba comer cada cierto tiempo, no acostumbrado a esas delicias, pero se quedó callado al ver la felicidad de esos bebés-hombres, se levantó tomando el bento, boto la comida en un basurero, no podía regresar con eso lleno, tenía tantas nauseas, pensar en todo eso hacía que volviera a su lado destructivo.

Corrió hasta un baño cercano, todos lo ignoraban y eso estaba bien para él, vomito todo lo que podía, jadeo al detenerse unos momentos. _"Soy...patético"_ pensó jadeante, después de eso, siguió vomitando o solo se quedaba allí, se sentó en el piso, quizás ya había comenzado las clases, no sería la primera vez que se saltaba una, tenía cuidado de no encontrarse con Hibari Kyoya que siempre se daba sus rondas. Tiro de la cadena, sentía un ardor en su garganta por la fuerza, se miró al espejo unos momentos, su piel estaba pálida, quizás por la acción de hace poco, su labio temblaba, boto una pequeña lágrima, se enjuago su boca y se lavó la cara, considero donde ir, un lugar seguro.

 _"Pero...no hay tal cosa"_ se dijo a sí mismo, salió del baño, caminando tan silencioso por los pasillos, miraba a su alrededor, fue hacia donde estaba antes, se recostó en el lugar, llevando su mente a otra parte, dejando que el tiempo pasara y esperar que la próxima clase comenzara. Estaba allí de nuevo con su soledad y sus problemas.

Al terminar las clases, se despidió de Sasagawa que le había acompañado a su casa nuevamente, este, estaba igual de sobre protector, después le preguntaría a Reborn al respecto, al entrar miro el salón, donde estaban todos los habitantes de la casa, estos estaban serios, se incomodaba por el ambiente.

-Bienvenido.-saludo Fon sonriéndole.

Asintió como saludo, sin saber que sucedía.

-Tsuna.-murmuró Skull.-Ven, siéntate debemos darte una noticia.

Eso parecía una mala espina pero hizo lo que le pedían, se sentó en el sofá, observándolos a todos ellos.

El motociclista suspiro.-Como sabes estamos unidos a la mafia ¿Correcto?.-al ver como el menor asentía prosiguió dándole consuelo a través de su unión.-Creo que no te explicamos que pausamos nuestro trabajo por ti.

Tsunayoshi no era tonto, entendía aquellas palabras, ellos debían irse, lo estaban dejando, sonrió tenso después de escribir en su libreta **.-/Es decir, que debes volver a Italia ¿cierto?/.**

El artista de artes marciales le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.-Si, aunque no queramos, tenemos que volver, pero eso no significa que no volvamos Tsunayoshi-kun.

-¡Así es Kora! Vendremos cuando podamos, debemos recuperar las fechas perdidas Kora.-aseguro Colonello.

-Además, yo solo me iré unos días, debo rechazar a una famiglia.-explico la nube viéndole.-Si quiero estar a tu lado, no quiero que mis 'enemigos' vengan por ti Tsuna.

-Mientras ellos se van.-hablo esta vez Reborn, tomando la atención del chico.-Te hablare de Vongola, y de ello te diré los planes que tengo para tu entrenamiento, gracias a Ryohei mejoras tu resistencia, pero eso se notara cuando subas de peso, sin olvidar que Shamal vendrá aquí en unos días a ver como estas.

El menor asintió comprendiendo eso, aún tenía dudas del sicario en el primer día, recordaba que vino a entrenarlo a ser un jefe de la mafia, sin tener hambre ni ganas de algo, anoto que estaba muy cansado e iba a dormir ya que quería estar solo, sus cuidadores asintieron sin poder decir nada por el aspecto del joven. Al llegar a su habitación dejo su bolso en la esquina de la puerta, suspiro para irse a dormir en su cama, se sentía tan cansado, cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño le ganara, sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, Reborn fue a su cuarto a despertarlo para ir a cenar; al verlo allí acostado, tan derrotado, le ponía de los nervios y le frustraba, con un suspiro saltó hasta la cama, con cuidado le pego en la mejilla, el menor se removió un poco por el golpe, después de todo tenía el sueño muy ligero, abrió sus ojos cansados, notando quien estaba en la cama con él, identificando a su tutor.

-Tsuna es hora de la cena.-hablo suave al tener toda su atención.

Sin poder evitarlo hizo una mueca.-No tengo hambre.-murmuro.

Ante esas palabras el sicario frunció el ceño.-No puedo obligarte pero baja cuando te de hambre Tsuna.-ahogo su disgusto por el bien del niño.

Sin poder hacer nada más, se alejó para ir a cenar, aun preocupado por el chico, negó con la cabeza al ver a sus compañeros, que al ver su negativa suspiraron entristecidos, no podían hacer nada, empujar al chico a algo así solo causaría más negativas. Solo esperaban que fuera un día, retroceder no sería muy bueno.

Pero sus esperanzas se esfumarían con el tiempo, al día siguiente los tres bebes se despidieron de Reborn y de Tsunayoshi, este último les miro partir sin decir nada, el sicario dirigió su vista a su alumno.

-Bien Tsuna.-hablo llamando su atención.-Hoy es viernes así, que al terminar tus clases, vamos con tu entrenamiento, te explicare un poco de la historia de Vongola.

Asintió sin muchos ánimos, tomo su bolso aceptando el bento que le ofrecían, camino mirando a la nada, sabiendo que en algún momento aparecería Sasagawa para acompañarlo, le miro al recibir un saludo de parte de este, aquella rutina se repitió tres días antes de la llegada de Shamal, había ocultado que ya no comía tanto como antes pero se cansaba por la falta de proteínas, Reborn lo vigilaba frunciendo el ceño cuando lo perdía, cuando se trataba de esconderse de la gente, Tsuna tenía un gran éxito antes de ser atrapado por Ryohei lleno de preocupaciones. Shamal al llegar, asintió como saludo al sicario número uno, miro al menor, frunció el ceño ante la vista que tenía en frente.

-No parecieras que subieras mucho de peso en los dos meses que vine aquí.-dijo de forma profesional.

Se encogió por aquella afirmación, un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su pecho por mentir y ocultar la verdad, se removió incómodo, siendo notado por los dos mafiosos, Reborn entrecerró los ojos por aquella acción, intuyendo que algo oculto en su alumno.

-Tsuna.-llamo suavemente al chico que estaba sentado en el sofá, captando su atención.-¿Algo que decir?.-cuestionó cauteloso.

El castaño se estremeció, se mordió el labio indeciso, dudaba, aun cuando sabia y sentía que ellos eran de confianza, pero su dura viva le hacía cuestionar aquellas buenas acciones hacia él, miro el salón con vacilación en si responder o no la pregunta, ellos no lo presionaron por sus cinco minutos en silencio, cuando por fin se decidió saco su libreta.

 **-/No estoy comiendo/.-** anoto sintiendo sus mejillas algo calientes.- **/He estado saltándome algunas comidas que Reborn me da... Lo siento/.-** se disculpó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Shamal frunció el ceño pensativo.-Eso complica algunas cosas.-murmuró para sí mismo.

Reborn por otra parte hizo una mueca.-¿Puedo saber porque no me lo has dicho?. ¿No confías en mí?.

Negó rápidamente.-/ **No es eso/.-** se acurrucó más en su lugar **.-/Solo...¿T...tú también me abandonaras como todos?/**.-se encogió en su lugar antes de escribir aquello, le fue inevitable no escribir ese pensamientos que tenía días atrás.

El sicario frunció el ceño molesto, apretó sus pequeñas manos en forma de frustración, no por el chico en sí, sino por dos personas que eran la causante de este resultado, no podía culpar a Tsunayoshi por su desconfianza, por sus dudas, el temor era humano, algo que muchos tenían, pero alguien como Tsuna que había sufrido tanto daño de varias manera era algo inevitable que fuera algo depresivo. Sus actitudes eran síntomas de ello, su pesimismo, la falta de confianza, la falta de apetito –Aunque eso se debía a otros factores– su baja autoestima, su alta tolerancia al dolor –que era inquietante–entre otras cosas. Suspiro para no decir cosas incorrectas, no sabía muy bien que responder, jamás se había apegado a alguien tanto –excepto en la época de Luce– pero Tsuna, ese chico frente a él era distinto, un alma tan pura y dañada, algo le impulsaba a decir esas palabras. Se suponía que uno debía creer en sí mismo, una confianza para lograr muchas cosas, pero entendía que Tsuna no lo era, era un niño tan roto, era y es la forma más simple de describir a Sawada Tsunayoshi; pero también había otras formas de describir al chico, dañado, quebrantado, olvidado, herido y la lista podría continuar.

Reborn le frustraba que había tantas palabras para Tsunayoshi para su estado, pero la mejor le quedaba que era una persona rota. Rota como una muñeca, que daba hasta miedo tocar, sintiendo que una simple caricia podría destruirlo, podía desaparecer, había un temor de irse, pero tampoco lo sabía, la maldición que se cargaba hacia que su línea de vida fuera corta, con tantos años cargándola.

-No me iré si es necesario, después de todo estoy aquí para convertirte en un jefe de la mafia.-respondió con sinceridad.-Además ellos volverán, Skull vendrá pronto, Sasagawa tampoco se irá, ya no estás solo.-aseguro.

El menor lo observo, tomando sus palabras, rodeo con sus llamas al sicario, cosa que rara vez hacía, ya que lo lograba de forma inconsciente para saber si mentían o no, su llama fue pasiva, cautelosa, palabras tan extrañas, pero sonrió un poco, tenía esperanza de que eso sucediera, había sido un sueño años atrás, asintió un poco.

 **-/Yo intentare no causar muchos problemas/.**

Shamal los miro, entendieron lo que pasaba, suspiro por las complicaciones de la situación.-Te daré pastillas con vitaminas, sigue con la dieta y si tienes hambre en otras horas, no estaría mal que comieras, tienes que ganar masa muscular ante todo, reduce esos ejercicios que haces, no digo que te detengas, hagan algo más suave por el momento, y vigilancia, quiero ver la próxima vez que subas unos buenos kilos muchacho.-miro al chico, antes de sacar de su maletín unos ungüentos.-Me ingenie para crear esto, ayudara con algunos dolores que podrías tener más adelante.

-Gracias Shamal.-dijo mirando al doctor pervertido, antes de marcharse para estar a solas unos segundos.

-No es nada.-se encogió de hombros, le dio algunas palmaditas en la cabeza al chico sorprendiéndole y mirando al mayor.-Aunque es Reborn, no lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien en años, él en verdad te tiene cierto cariño.-miro las escaleras.-Lo he conocí mucho tiempo, él jamás ha sido suave con nadie, ni con las peores circunstancias lo fue con gente parecida a ti.-sonrió un poco.-Eres especial.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, esas palabras habían sido muy bonitas a su parecer, no pensó algo así, no conocí mucho al sicario pero él era agradable, dejo que su médico se fuera. Se acurrucó en el sofá, acomodaba casi con pánico su sudadera, no le gustaba las desagradables marcas en su cuerpo, se mordió el labio nervioso, camino hasta la cocina para beber agua, en ese momento apareció Reborn, león salto hasta estar en su hombro, le dio una caricia, disfrutaba de los animales.

-Bien, entonces hablaremos de la mafia.-con eso llamo la atención del chico, obligándole sentarse para más comodidad.-Vongola fue un grupo de vigilantes, para ayudar a los pobres e ir contra la injusticia en esas épocas, el jefe de esa organización se llamaba Giotto, el creo Vongola, con sus amigos, que podría ser llamados ahora como sus guardianes, iba muy bien, fue difícil al principio pero con el tiempo comenzaron a tener poder e influencias, hasta que hubo una gran pérdida que todo acabo para él, dejando al encargo a Vongola a su primo Ricardo y desde allí toda las ideales de Giotto cambiaron y Vongola comenzó a ser conocida como la mafia más sangrienta y peligrosa, hasta ahora está el noveno, Timoteo, tuvo cuatro hijos, tres de ellos muerto y otro desaparecido, tú.-apunto a Sawada.-Eres descendiente directo de Giotto, tu eres el heredero legítimo de Vongola.

Parpadeo sorprendido, miro sus manos unos segundos, él no podría, no podía llenarse de sangre y menos ser un buen jefe.

-Serás un buen jefe, por esto estoy aquí.-aclaro.-Y no me iré hasta cumplir esa meta Tsuna.

Allí vio un leve cambio del agradable Reborn, olvidaba que ese bebe-hombre es un sicario.- **/Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo/.-** prometió, algo le llenaba de determinación, no quería ir con eso, por lo poco que sabía, Giotto, su tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo no quisiera que su organización que tanto amo y protegió se hubiera vuelto de esa manera, cambiaria las cosas, si es que podría llegar a tener una gran confianza, cosa que no tenía, pero trataría de mejorar.

Reborn sonrió sutilmente por esos ojos brillando en naranja por la determinación del chico, aunque ya sabía más o menos lo que pensaba Tsunayoshi, después de todo así era más fácil entender al muchacho. Después de eso, Reborn le empezó a enseñar matemáticas, así paso todo el día, en la noche el castaño hizo caso a Shamal y comió un poco en la cena que habían pedido ese día, al día siguiente se sorprendió de tener a Ryohei en la puerta de su casa, sin embargo, le sonrió tímidamente para ir juntos a la escuela, escuchando amablemente la rutinas que tenía su sol brillante, sintiendo una mirada extensa de alguien, con cautela dirigió su vista hacia aquello, parpadeando al ver que era Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del comité disciplinario. No sabe exactamente que hizo para tener la mirada de él pero estaba temeroso. Tratando de volverse más pequeño fue hasta su clase. El día era extraño, se sentía extraño, como que si no hacía nada perdería algo o a alguien, con su hiperintuicion fue a la hora del almuerzo a la azotea, no sabía porque. Sabiendo que nadie venia allí ya que Hibari iba allí a dormir, suspiro pensando en las malas consecuencias que se darían, levanto la vista para ver en las rejas al prefecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?.-pregunto gruñendo, sabía que ese chico era de esa llama cálida y sabía que ya estaba tomado por otra nube.

Tsuna lo miro, sintiendo que algo estaba mal, notando en esos ojos furiosos y solitarios, ladeó la cabeza, saco su libreta, se acercó temblando por la hostilidad del contrario **.-/¿Que está mal Hibari-san?/.-** pregunto.

Le miro furioso sacando sus tonfas y afrontándolo.-¡¿Por qué lo elegiste?! ¿Es mejor que yo?.-inevitablemente dijo sus pensamientos y frustraciones.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos por ello, algo le decía que Hibari conocía las llamas y se sentía traicionado por no elegirlo, también sintió una suave calidez proveniente de Skull, miro al cielo y desde allí apareció el motociclista que se ganó en su hombro, le sonrió por ello. El de verdad volvió _¡Volvio!_ A que felicidad, Skull por otro lado miro a la otra nube territorial, le miro posesivo, era una lucha de miradas fatales.

Luego de unos minutos Tsuna prefirió interferir, su intuición le decía que tuviera cuidado con sus palabras.- **Hibari-san, no es que sea una persona fuerte o no**.-al hablar los dos le miraron, negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a la alondra, ya que jamás había oído al chico, había pensado que era mudo en su totalidad.- **Yo creo que Hibari-san es fuerte y un héroe para Nanimori, nunca se ha rendido, protege a los ciudadanos como sea, aunque a muchos no le guste su forma de lograr el orden, es alguien que se llega a respetar, y si me preguntas te tengo miedo**.-le miro tímidamente.- **Pero mi respeto por ti es más fuerte que mi miedo, no me creo digno de Hibari-san ni de nadie, pero...-** se calló recordando las palabras de su tutor, pero no se arrepentiría.- **Si Hibari-san quiere puede ser también mi nube, no te pediré nada Hibari-san, eres libre de ser quien quieras y lo que quieras, seré tu amigo si también quieres serlo, no te obligare a nada.-** trago, incomodo por el silencio.

Hibari por otro lado lo miro con sentimientos ocultos, no lo esperaba, parpadeo incrédulo, pero allí estaba su oportunidad, quería estar en ese cielo, en esa sinceridad, llenarse de algo más que solo soledad, aunque gruño al ver al otro, pero podría vivir con eso, asintió ante la propuesta del chico.

Sonriendo por ello sintió un lazo acentuándose entre su llama, suspiro un poco por ello, se estremeció unos segundos pero fue agradable, Skull miro después de eso nuevamente al chico problemático, asintió a regañadientes la aceptación de otra nube, salto al hombro del adolescente, este se dejó, tenían que hablar de su territorio ahora.

Sentándose para almorzar fue acompañado por dos nubes posesivas pero agradable ambiente, notando como Hibari se relajaba a su lado, casi lo miro incrédulo, pero prefirió comer su almuerzo, se sentía cómodo con el silencio, logrando que también se relajada, ignorando lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo por la cercanía.

- **Ya no estás solo**.-comento mirando el cielo despejado.- **Sin importar que hagas Hibari-san, ni tu actitud ni tus acciones me alejaran de ti, estaré para ti cuando lo necesites y cuando no**.-afirmo serio.

El mayor le observo, se sentía aceptado por primera vez, aun si tenía a Tetsuya no era lo mismo, sabía que le tenía mucho respeto y le confiaba muchas cosas, pero no era lo mismo, miro al chico que era intimidado, era sincero con sus palabras, confiado y tímido, también era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar, su voz suave, cálida y tranquilizadora, y ahora que estaba en ese vasto cielo, se sentía tan cómodo, tan relajado, le dio una suave sonrisa por ello, luego cuando el animalito–el nuevo apodo para su cielo– se fue se quedó con el elemento más antiguo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.-pregunto tentativo el Arcobaleno de la nube.

-¿Qué le pasa al herbívoro?.-pregunto serio.

-Sabes que le ha pasado a Tsuna a lo largo de su vida ¿no?.-ante el asentimiento, suspiro para continuar.-Reborn, su tutor, ha venido aquí para entrenar a Tsuna para ser un jefe de la mafia.-vio lo sorprendido que estaba el chico, suspiro de nuevo.-Vongola, puede que lo hayas escuchado.

Hibari asintió, su familia tenía sus influencias y conocían el bajo mundo, conocía que Vongola era la mafia más fuerte del bajo mundo, sonrió divertido tendría quienes morder en el futuro.

-¿Y tú eres su guardián?.-trato de confirmar los hechos.

Negó con la cabeza.-Me es imposible, creo que sabes quienes somos los Arcobalenos ¿cierto?.-miro al prefecto que asintió frunciendo el ceño, sonrió un poco.-Entonces eres pariente de Fon ¿no me equivocó?.-escuchar el gruñido sonrió divertido.-Bueno, yendo nuevamente al asunto, como Arcobaleno es imposible ser guardián de nadie, así que no puedo ser el guardián de la nube para él, pero eso cambio.-miro serio a Hibari.-Tu lo serás, protege a nuestro cielo Hibari.-se levantó para irse.

Lo miro desafiante.-Eso haré herbívoro.-antes de bufar, tenía que ir por algunas rondas e ir a morder a la gente que iba contra las reglas, también tenía un asunto con los matones de su cielo, una visita no estaría mal.

Los dos se fueron de allí para seguir sus rutinas, pero hubo un cambio para uno de ellos, la nube joven dirigía su vista al castaño que se iba con Ryohei que gritaba, los siguió hasta nueva casa del castaño, haría rondas por el área, por ahora protegería como sea a ese pequeño y cálido cielo como fuera posible, con toda su determinación no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo lastimara. Mientras tanto el tutor miraba todo con sorpresa, sabía que Tsunayoshi era especial, pero tomar una nube temperamental era sorprendente, ahora tenían a otro guardián, era fuerte como para tomar otro elemento de misma esencia, suspiro un poco, ahora las cosas se pondrían interesantes, tenía que hablar con los elementos de Tsuna para que lo vigilen y que tuvieran cuidado por su lado depresivo del chico, a la vez que en otro lado de a poco esos elementos vendrían cuando sea necesario, solo esperaba que nada malo le pasara a Tsunayoshi, el chico era bueno, muy bueno para la mafia, pero con su trabajo y sus guardianes podrá estar más seguro con los otros cielos que hay en la mafia, pero el tiempo lo diría, miro a León necesitaba sacar la llama para fortalecer a Tsuna a usar su llama de la última voluntad, era un trabajo largo y forzoso pero lo lograría.

Skull estaba sentado en el escritorio de Tsuna en su cuarto, mirando a su cielo, había escuchado a Reborn de lo sucedido, no le había gustado para nada lo que pasaba pero tampoco podía quejarse, el proceso era lento y había que hacer paciente, así que ahora estaría vigilando como puede al pequeño cielo, en ese momento estaba haciendo su tarea de ciencias. También hablaría con los otros dos, suspiro un poco, haciendo desconcentrar al menor.

 **-/¿Sucede algo Skull?/.-** pregunto al sentir todo el momento la mirada del motociclista, notando sus ojos morados.

Le sonrió avergonzado.-No es nada Tsuna, de verdad, fue difícil alejarse de ellos, eran persistentes pero al final se han rendido.

 **-/Ya veo, ¿Tu querías quedarte allí?/.-** el castaño le miro atento.

Skull rió un poco por aquello antes de sacudir la cabeza.-No, dios no Tsuna, yo me quería y quiero quedarme aquí contigo.-le sonrió con cariño.

El menor sonrió tímido por tal declaración, feliz por ello, siguió con su tarea, hasta que quedo satisfecho, tendría que mostrársela a Reborn. Dejo de lado las cosas con cuidado para no botar nada sin querer, nuevamente miro a su nube.

 **-/¿Por qué siempre traes contigo el casco?/.-** pregunto curioso, la primera vez que lo vio tenia puesto el casco pero a los otros días, el Arcobaleno de la nube lo dejaba de lado aunque muchas veces lo llevaba consigo.

Skull parpadeo sorprendido por la pregunta antes de ver su casco favorito.-Bueno, me gustan las cosas extremas, era un acróbata fantástico, pero como vez, lo que nos convirtió en bebes hace imposible algunas cosas, es frustrante porque amo esa adrenalina cuando estoy en i elemento.-rio un poco.

-/ **Me hubiera gustado ver esas acrobacias** /.-respondió sincero, le miro antes de volver a su libreta **.-/Debe sentirse muy bien hacer algo que amas desde el fondo de tu corazón/.**

-Si lo es Tsuna, si algún día recupero mi cuerpo, ¡Te daré el mejor espectáculo de Skull-sama!.-le sonrió con cariño.-Por cierto, no te he contado antes pero tengo una mascota se llama Oodako, un pulpo es mi amigo, él puede encogerse o agrandarse cuando está en el agua o en la tierra, he hecho que me lo trajeran para Japón, estará aquí en un par de días, ¿Crees que debamos ir a comprar una gran piscina? Así podrás jugar con el cuándo haya calor.

 **-/¿Crees que le caiga bien?/.-** pregunto sonrojándose algo avergonzado.

El peli morado rio un poco.-¡Por supuesto! Él te amara Tsuna, no te preocupes, además ya te llevas muy bien con león, y él es igual a Reborn en dejarse tocar o algo por el estilo.

Anoto algo antes de desviar la mirada.- **/Me gustan los animales../**

* * *

 **jujuju ahora esta hibari! yeah aunque ya pronto lo integrare en la historia, pero ya esta unido a Tsuna, que creen que seguira? ¿Lambo? ¿Yamamoto? ¿Gokudera? o ¿Mukuro y Chorme? jujuju o sera otro arcobaleno ¿Verde? ¿Lal? o ¿Fon y Colonello?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? Pero he vuelto jejeje si se que no he actualizado, pero ahora ingrese a la universidad... De nuevo. Pero bueno, como gin de semana largo, pude escribir y terminar el capitulo, ante todo quiero que sepan que este capitulo se habla mas de los pensamientos y sentimientos de los tres guardianes que tiene Tsuna: Skull, Ryohei y Kyoya en ese orden, así que no es tan importante en la historia pero he querido escribir como se sientes al conocer a Tsuna y su aceptación, en el próximo capitulo no armonizara con ninguno así que solo será un capitulo normal(? Bueno ante todo gracias por los ánimos, disfrutó que les este fascinando esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y sus votos, eso me anima mucho. Pero sobre todo que lo estén disfrutando que eso me hace muy feliz,**  
 **Que disfruten la lectura!**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Pensamientos**.

 _ **POV Skull.**_

La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era extraño, allí en la calle, observando todo quien pasaba cerca de él, eso me resultaba extraño, también pude reconocer a León, el compañero de Reborn, ¿Que hacia ese camaleón con el niño? Me sorprendí al verlo reaccionar a nuestros gritos, era como un animalito asustado, de allí vino el estúpido de Reborn, que hablo tan suave al joven, que no fui el único en impresionarse, desde luego, Reborn, el más sádico de las personas jamás había sido alguien considerado con nadie, ni siquiera lo fue con Luce, no tan suave y amigable como con éste niño, eso me dio curiosidad, cuando nos dijo que no tocáramos al joven, era mas raro todo el asunto. Pero ver esa mirada que prometía dolor nos quedamos callados y los seguimos sin chistar, era incomodo, muy incomodo el silencio en todo el transcurso.

Al llegar a una casa, vi como le hablaba, con tanto cuidado, sentía levemente ese rastro de llamas del cielo, así que el chico era un cielo, quería fruncir el ceño porque Tsunayoshi no era un cielo como conocía en el bajo mundo o en general.

Al oír su historia por la boca del fastidioso de Reborn, sentía tan rabia y molesta por ello, ¡El niño no tenia que pasar eso! Y ahora comprendía mas porque fui llamado, quería ayudar y Reborn estaba desesperado, luego ver en esos ojos del chico, tanto daño, no puede decir que no, igual que Fon y Colonello, desde allí escuchamos atentamente lo que el sicario sádico nos decía, entendía que no había que gritarle a Tsunayoshi ni menos golpearlo. Quería cuidar a ese chico, era tan pequeño para su edad, me he preguntado como seria su voz, siempre lo observó, empezamos ha hacer una rutina, Reborn y Fon le enseñaban las materias, Colonello le hacia hacer algunos ejercicios de relajación, y yo, yo lo acompañaba ha dar paseos, como todos, respetábamos la distancia del chico, sabiendo que él no reaccionaba muy bien, y pude notar como apenas soportaba la presencia de Reborn.

Uno de esos días íbamos de paseo hasta el parque cercano, Tsuna como siempre iba en silencio observando todo, creo que eso se le volvió un hábito, era cauteloso con el ambiente, eso me entristecía tanto, era un niño tan joven y sufrió tanto, por ello ocultaba mi rabia, mi llama pedía castigo, odiaba a los padres de Tsunayoshi, hacerle eso a su propio hijo ¡Era imperdonable!.

El pequeño cielo, fue nuevamente a sentarse en una de las bancas a observar el lugar y relajarse, me senté un poco lejos de él pero no tanto, su seguridad es primero.

Los dos estábamos en silencio, hasta cierta medida me incomodaba, pero había algo que me hacia sentir tan relajado, tan feliz, he notado desde que empecé a vivir en esa casa, Tsunayoshi jamás deja libre su cielo, eso me preocupaba y me intrigaba, ¡Los Cielos eran libertad! Quienes tenían ese atributo siempre se sentían a menor o mayor medida, si no fuera porque Reborn me dijo que era un cielo y lo sentí por unos segundos, habría pensando que Tsuna es un simple civil sin atributos de la ultima voluntad, no era raro, pero tampoco inusual, todo el mundo tenia una chispa de las llamas del alma, aunque había una minoría que no la tenia, la gente sin voluntad, eran triste, quienes no tenían una determinación, suspire un poco, era preferible que no me fuera por esos pensamientos y concentrarme más en Tsuna.

-Oye Tsuna.-hable para llamar su atención, cosa que conseguí rápidamente. Le miro sin moverme de mi lugar.-¿Por que no hablas?.-pregunte, creo recordar haber escuchado a Reborn idiota de que era mudo por selección, pero eso me provocaba mas curiosidad.

Lo note parpadear confundido, era fácil de leer su reacción corporal y sus ojos, aquellos que mostraban el mundo, su mundo, lo vi concentrarse en su libreta, así que espere paciente a que terminara.

 **-/Nadie quería oírme, por eso deje de hablar, he olvidado como se escucha mi voz, bueno quizás haya cambiado ya que antes era un niño, yo me rendí/.**

Fruncí el ceño un poco al leer eso, estaba tan mal todo, Tsuna era un niño muy dulce, aunque muy asustadizo, hasta Colonello era mas suave con el chico, seguía sorprendido de Reborn quien es el peor que nosotros lo tratara con tanta amabilidad, jamás podre perdonar a los padres de Tsunayoshi, no tenia que haber vivido así, aunque quería seguir hundido en mi furia, lo deje de lado, le mire para luego sonreírle.

-Bueno ahora has encontrado a alguien que quiere escucharte, pero no te obligaré a nada Tsuna.-me apresure a decirlo al ver como se tensaba.-Además hablar no es la única forma de comunicarse ¿cierto?.-vio el desconcierto del menor.-Después de todo solo necesitas papel y un lápiz, eso es suficiente para hablar Tsuna.

Noto las suaves llamas del cielo salir de sus jaulas del menor, sintió el alivio y el agradecimiento, sabia que era eso, deje que estuviera cerca de mis propias llamas de la nube, no se necesitaba decir palabras para comunicarse, había captado el mensaje del castaño, _**'Gracias'**_ pensé haber oído, solo sonrió sin comentar nada, estuvimos así por un buen rato, hasta que pequeño cielo comenzó a escribir algo llamando mi atención por completo, era curioso.

- **/¿Por que te llaman el Inmortal?/.-** pregunto algo sonrojado por su atrevida pregunta, me causaba ternura.

Me reí divertido por la situación.-Jajaja no te preocupes Tsuna, me llaman así porque he estado muy cerca de la muerte muchas veces, amo la adrenalina, los peligros, esa emoción cuando hago mis acrobacias, me hacen sentir vivo.-hablaba con añoranza, por esos recuerdos de mi pasión.-Siempre hay accidentes, pero siempre salgo ileso, en su mayoría, pero eso se debe a mi llama, si no fuera por ello quizás seria confundido por las llamas del sol, con mis llamas de la nube hago que multiplique de forma excesiva las células, por ello los daños son muy menores.-me encogió de hombros.-Las nubes somos muy fuertes por ello, pero muy pocos logran ese extremo, por eso soy un Arcobaleno.-mire el cielo, me sentía tan en paz viendo ese cielo tan despejado y unas cuantas nubes blancas pasaban perezosamente por ese gran cielo, su libertad, recordaba como eran las nubes, distantes y libres, pero yo no era como debía ser, por eso nadie podía creer que yo fuera del atributo nube.-Aunque siempre soy sobre estimado.

Era lindo las reacciones que hacia el chico, como parpadeaba incrédulo podía aun tener su inocencia intacta, nuevamente estuvimos en silencio hasta que escuche como el chico hacia algo en su libreta, no me acerque para no desconcentrarlo, ver aquella expresión en su rostro me lleno de alegría, después de unos minutos dejo lo que estaba haciendo, saco la pagina de su libreta y me lo entrego casi con vergüenza, le sonrío feliz antes de sentir como el aire se me iba de mis pulmones, era un dibujo, era yo, mi versión de bebé claro esta, pero detrás de mi estaba mi sombra de cuando era un adulto, esa sensación de intimidación, felicidad, seriedad, me recordaba mi pasado, uno donde era feliz, antes de conocerla a ella, quien me convirtió en esto, apreté mis pequeños puños de forma impotente.

Mi pasado... Mi vida...había sido arrebatada tantos años, y ver este dibujo trajo tantos recuerdos tan buenos como malos, quería llorar pero me negué, sentía la preocupación del chico ¡No quería que pensara que no me gustaba!.

-¡Es perfecto Tsuna! No sabia que dibujaras tan bien.-lo encaré maravillado.

Lo vi sonreír tímidamente, asintió sin decir nada como siempre pero no importaba, yo ahora tenia un gran tesoro...

Los días iban mejorando con acostumbrar al chico Vongola a las presencia de nosotros, hasta que llego el día menos esperado para mi, recordaba tantas cosas, tantas alegrías conversando con el futuro jefe de la mafia, mi vida, la que había perdido en muchos años, era un cielo tan diferente a los que he conocido, quienes tratan de obligarnos a ser su elemento por ser Arcobaleno, aunque no nos dejábamos caer por eso, solo fue una vez y dimos mucho pero recibimos solo traición, perdida, ilusión.

Estaba solo en la cocina, sentado y desorientado, quería tantas cosas para el chico tan dulce que era Tsunayoshi, era un ángel

hasta que llego el día que debía volver a clases, trato de hacer que fuera cómodo, cada uno de mis compañeros Arcobalenos estaban preocupados por ese cielo, lo mire dejándome cargar en sus brazos tan cálidos. Su segundo día notamos como ese chico boxeador quería estar cerca de Tsuna, note como Reborn apretaba los puños frustrado, yo comprendía eso, no podíamos estar con él, el día siguió tan normal como se pudo, vigilábamos al pequeño Sawada, Reborn y Fon como siempre hacían la cena, luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir, yo fui el ultimo, quería estar solo, con solo la luz de la cocina, recordando mi pasado, desde el momento que conocí a Luce, creía en ella, en esa sonrisa, en sus palabras, en su gentileza, pensé en algún momento que ella era un cielo diferente a todos los demás, pero estaba equivocado, solo nos dejo con esa maldición que ninguno hubiera querido, retuvo nuestras vidas por su propio egoísmo.

Tan hundido en mis pensamientos escuche suaves pasos bajando la escalera, sabía que era Tsuna, seria el único que seria silencioso, lo mire y este supo que había sido pillado, note como parpadeo incrédulo, trate de no mostrar mi tristeza.

-¿Que sucede Tsuna? ¿No puedes dormir?.-le pregunto cambiando mi estado de ánimos a algo mas positivo, no quería preocuparlo.

Vi como se negaba con la cabeza y pacientemente espere que sacara su libreta que siempre estaba en la cocina, como en otros lugares, era mas práctico para todos nosotros.

 **-/Solo pienso mucho las cosas, eso es lo que no logro dormir, pero tampoco quiero tomar pastillas de dormir/.-** explico sentándose dejándome leer lo escrito.

Lo miro y le sonrió con suavidad-Ya veo, eso es malo Tsuna, debes descansar mañana tienes clases.-mientras le hablaba me acercaba a él.

 **-/Lo sé, ¿Qué hay de ti?/.-** me pregunto preocupado, notando cada sentimiento de preocupación flotar por sus ojos color caramelo resaltando su sinceridad.

Sonrió un poco.-Nada, no te preocupes por mí.-trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, ver sus expresiones era tan tierno, tomo mi mano sorprendiéndome, me fue imposible desviar la mirada de él.- **Pero yo quiero preocuparme.** -su tono de voz era suave, bajo y calmado, era tan agradable que me gustaría escucharlo todo el tiempo, pero de igual forma me sorprendía era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar.- **Han sido muy buenos conmigo**.-tosió un poco, se notaba a leguas que no estaba acostumbrado a usar su voz y eso me preocupaba no queriendo que se esforzada por alguien como yo. **-Quiero saber lo que sucede Skull**.-me era imposible no obedecerlo.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, mi cuerpo temblaba por esas palabras que me atravesaban, me llegaban como si nada, Tsuna era tan sincero, tan cálido, era un adolescente con mente de un niño, su inocencia en sus ojos me hacían querer protegerlo de todo mal, que me fue imposible no llorar.

-Solo estoy cansado, he sido subestimado en muchas maneras.-sonrió con tristeza, mirando hacia otro lado por la vergüenza que sentía al admitir mis miedos-Pero todos los demás son tan fuertes, ni siquiera sé porque soy un Arcobaleno.-mire por unos segundos el chupete que estaba en mi cuello.-Todos me subestiman, siempre me dicen que no parezco una nube, mas soy sólo un estorbo.-admití con miedo y culpa ese pensamiento que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza.

- **¿N..nube?.-** note su curiosidad por el concepto, así que Reborn no le ha dicho nada aun.

-Creo que aún no te hablan sobre las llamas de la última voluntad, también llamadas llamas del alma.-le miro unos segundos.-Pero eso te lo puede explicar mejor a Reborn.-suspiro porque no sabia muy bien como explicarlo.-Pero mi atributo es la nube, es conocida por ser la llama de la propagación, también su deber es proteger a la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un diferente punto de vista y también es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, convirtiéndose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento que sigue su propio camino, pero yo no soy así, no soy frío y distante, nadie cree en mi...-murmuro lo último, desviando la mirada.

Tsuna oía todo con atención, he notado que le gustaba escuchar todo con atención o a veces nada, y solo estaba con sus pensamientos, no sabia que estaba pensando con lo que dicho, solo vi esa sonrisa llena de cariño, le mire nuevamente esperando una respuesta.- **Yo confió en ti, eres muy amable y cariñoso.** -lo observaba en silencio sintiendo como era querido por ese pequeño cielo.- **No es necesario ir por la corriente para ser alguien, solo se tú mismo**.-mirar esos ojos brillar de tanta sinceridad me hacia sentir tan tranquilo y querido como nunca.- **Eso te hace único, quizás todo el mundo te vea defectuoso, pero para mí eres perfecto Skull.**

-Tsuna.- mi voz salía temblorosa, sin poder aguantar solloce, a su vez que sonreía aliviado, mis temores tomados y desechados con esas palabras que llegaban a mi corazón, que quitaba cada inseguridad de mi y me hacia agradecer poder conocerte a este chico que estaba frente de mi, apoyándome, animándome porque así lo quiso...yo quería protegerlo de todo y de todos. Sin darme cuenta sentí como las llamas del cielo rodeaban la mía con suavidad, casi pidiendo permiso en estar a su lado, no podía controlarme, no quería dejarlo ir, sin importar las consecuencias de ello, o los regaños de Reborn o las miradas acusadores de Fon y los gritos de Colonello, deje que mis llamas de la nube se fundieran en ese cielo, me estremecí por la sensación de estar unido a un cielo, ha me hacia sentir ido, ¡era maravilloso! Era tan diferente a esa mujer, quería reír, llorar y gritar pero me aguante y solo pude sonreírle con toda la felicidad que podía.-Gracias Tsuna.

Rio un poco al ver su sonrojo, pero deje que escribiera, extrañaría escuchar nuevamente su voz **.-/No es nada, es mejor irse a dormir/**.-dijo levantándose, tenia razón, era muy tarde para seguir despierto, me deje tomar en brazos del castaño para ir a su cama.

Me acurruque en sus brazos, de mi cielo, ¡Se sentía genial solo pensarlo! Ya no estaba solo y tenia alguien que me aceptaba por lo que era, lo protegería siempre y le mostraría que jamás lo dejaría, tenía mi lealtad, con esa determinación me quede dormido.

.

.

.

 _ **POV Ryohei.**_

Desde que tengo memoria me ha gustado el boxeo, desde que salve a mi hermana de unos chicos mas mayores que nosotros, desde entonces he querido mejorar para proteger a mi hermana, pero ella no le gustaba, decía que odiaba la violencia, pero ella no entendía lo que sentía ante el deporte, era muy energético no lo negaba, necesitaba moverme, por eso comencé a ejercitar mi cuerpo, con trotes, pesas y aprender los movimientos del boxeo, pero con los años mi hermana menor y yo empezamos a distanciarnos, la quería y sabia que ella también me quería pero nuestros puntos de vistas eran diferentes y terminábamos peleando.

Eso me ponía triste pero sabia superar no rompería mí determinación, había que vivir la vida al máximo, había comprendido que nadie me tomaba en serio, y lo sabia, porque era ruidoso y parecía ingenuo e idiota, pero la verdad sólo quise mostrarme así para mi propia seguridad, no confiaba en nadie estaba solo yo y el boxeo, no podía negar que muchas veces me sentía muy solo, aunque trate de hacer amigos nadie podía seguir mi ritmo o les ponía nerviosos para estar a mi lado o era muy ruidoso, sentí que nadie me entendía, aceptaba aquello y por eso sólo me concentraba en el boxeo, era mi único alivio en esta vida, desde pequeño descubrí esa llama amarilla por accidente.

Me había accidentado en mi práctica cortándome en el rostro, por el susto active esta habilidad, curando ese corte pero dejándome una cicatriz, estaba muy sorprendido, mire mis manos que estaban en llamas pero no me quemaba era reconfortante, allí un señor me encontró en uno de mis corridas, me había dicho que sabia mi don ya que me había visto usarlo en ese momento al defenderme de unos chicos que eran de una pandilla, me enseño todo lo que sabia, me dijo que la llama se llamaba la llama de la ultima voluntad, habían diferentes colores y cada uno tenia un propósito. Me hablo de la mía la llama de Sol, era la activación, mayormente era una llama curativa y reforzaba el cuerpo del portador, lo escuchaba atento, deje mi actitud idiota de lado, él me mostró con sus dedos pequeñas llamas azules, las llamas de la lluvia, me dijo que era un elemento de siete, la mas importante era el Cielo, aquello que te hacia sentir completo, me hablo que los cielos eran quienes aceptaban a los demás elementos, sin importar nada, con sus errores, manías, etc., cada historia de los cielos me cautivaba, me hacia sentir que quería con anhelo ese cielo, un cielo para mi.

Quien me aceptaría como soy, que no me criticaría por ser extremo, le agradecí por la información, también me contó que no muchos tenían esta habilidad así que tenia que tener mucho cuidado en usarla, comprendí eso y nuevamente le agradecí, en secreto comencé a estudiar medicina, me dividía mis tareas para practicar con esta llama, el tiempo paso y pude mejorar, había ayudado mucho con mía desgarros por sobre esforzarme en mis practicas de boxeo, aun así seguía mostrándome como un idiota, pero no había olvidado mi deseo de encontrar a ese cielo, no sabia como se sentía, ya que el viejo me aclaro que los cielos eran raros y eran difíciles de encontrar, hasta que un día en clases sentía una sensación de hogar, calidez, era agradable...era aceptación, había algo en mi que quería esa sensación por siempre y allí comprendí que había un cielo, se sentía tan bien, quería buscarlo y ser su sol, en el receso de almuerzo como siempre fui a practicar pensativo, como nadie iba a esas horas al club quise estar tranquilo y pensar en como encontrar al causante de esa sensación, cuando iba a regresar coque con alguien, lo mire unos segundos, era pequeño, castaño y de ojos caramelo, su ropa era mas gran de que él... Que extraño.

-Hey lo siento extremadamente.-ante todo me quise disculpar por causar que cayera.

Le extendí mi mano para ayudarlo, no fue difícil levantarlo, era muy delgado...

Fue raro verlo sacar una libreta, eso era curioso ¿no puede hablar?- **/¡Gracias! Aunque yo fui el causante de que chocáramos, me disculpó/.** -hizo una reverencia sin mover la libreta para dejarme leer lo escrito.

Parpadee confuso.-¿No puedes hablar?.-me fui por mis pensamientos quería una respuesta, aun así trate de no gritar, algo en mi me decía que era una mala idea, es como si esa sensación que había sentido antes volviera a surgir, también le ponía más animado por extraño que le pareciera.

No dejaba de observarlo, así que vi como negaba con la cabeza sonrojado, era lindo pero extraño, es como si esperara que dijera algo ¡¿Pero que?! Era extremadamente confuso. Note como se sobre saltaba por el timbre, me miro de nuevo, es como si no pudiera tener contexto visual.- **/Lo siento nuevamente por el problema/.**

Después de leer eso, el chico se fue de allí sin dejarme responderle, no podía dejar de verlo hasta que lo perdí de vista. Era una enigma para mi pero algo me hacia sentir que debía ir y protegerlo de todo mal, de cuidarlo, era raro esos sentimientos solo se habían dado con Kyoko años atrás, pase mi mano por mi cabello confundido por esos sentimientos extremos.

Cuando fue el segundo receso llego Kyoko y su mejor amiga Hana

Detuve lo que hacia para verlas.-Oh Kyoko ¿necesitas algo?.-pregunte aun pensativo por lo que había pasado antes.

Kyoko me miro unos segundos antes de sonreír, era una sonrisa tensa, casi forzada.-Ah sí, Oni-san hoy iré a la casa de Hana-chan así que me iré primero.-me aviso animada.

-¡Entendido! Diviértanse al extremo!.-grite entusiasta, seguía con mi papel.

-Tks deja de gritar mono.-dijo Hana cruzándose de brazos.-Eres como el contrario de Sawada.-quise levantar mi ceja por la comparación pero la aguante.

Kyoko rio divertida ante el nombramiento de esa persona llamada Sawada.-Si lo vemos de esa manera, Tsuna-kun es el lado opuesto de Oni-san.

No pude evitarlo, alce una ceja.-¿Quien es Sawada?.-dije, quería quitar esa curiosidad de mi cabeza, la conversación se estaba volviendo interesante.

Escuche a Hana bufar.-Quizás hayas oído de 'Dame-Tsuna'.-al verme desconcertado note como aguantaba las ganas de golpearme-Se llama Sawada Tsunayoshi, es castaño y ojos marrones.-me encogí de hombros por su vaga descripción, eso no me ayudaba para nada.-Ah y es mudo.

Eso llamo completamente mi atención-Mudo.-murmure para mi mismo, cerré los ojos unos segundo concentrándome y me llego de nuevo a la mente la imagen del chico con quien había chocado esa tarde.-Ah no entiendo extremadamente!.-me quejé rascándome mi cabello con frustración, bueno eso fue una actuación.

-Tú no tienes remedio.-se quejó la chica, antes de tomar a Kyoko.-Ah vamos Kyoko.

Mire como las dos se iban y me dejaban solo nuevamente, mire la ventana pensativo, la gente pasaba con tranquilidad en su propio mundo, sabia que me miraban, estaba serio y pensativo, no estaba gritando o causando alboroto por ser muy extremo, mire por unos segundos el cielo " _Mudo eh"_ Sonreí un poco creó que ya había encontrado a la persona que me aceptaría por quien soy. Negué con la cabeza, no quería apurar las cosas, así que seguiría con lo que hacia y deje esa información solo en mi mente para luego concentrarme más lo que podía en clases.

Me prepare, el resto del día pensé en como acercarme al pequeño chico, no quería asustarlo pero tampoco era una persona muy sutil, estaba tan emocionado, así que al día siguiente fue hacer mi rutina mas temprano, cuando me iba hacia la escuela lo vi con otros chiquitines, así que preferí ser directo.

-¡ESPERA AL EXTREMO!.-grite para luego correr hasta alcanzarlo.

Vi como parpadeaba y quizás me recordaba, quise fruncir el ceño por su reacción, estaba temblando un poco, note como esos chiquitines se volvían cautelosos a mi alrededor pero no deje de sonreír trataba de mostrarme amigable.

-Hola soy Sasagawa Ryohei, tu eres ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi verdad?.-deje de gritar al estar en frente del lindo chico, le sonrió animado, notando la reacción del chico y sus acompañantes, no quería causar un malentendido pero algo me decía que el chico era la respuesta a mi soledad.

Miraba rodó lo que hacia, dejaba uno de esos chicos en un lugar seguro y saco su libreta.- **/Si ese soy yo, ¿necesitas algo de mi Sasagawa-san?/**.-me mostró lo escrito pero no me miraba eso era triste.

-Así que de verdad no hablabas.-murmure para sí mismo, mi sonrisa solo bajo un poco por ello.-Tranquilo no haré nada malo. Me gustaría conocerte extremadamente.-dije con seriedad pero también con sinceridad.

Quise alzar una ceja por sus reacciones, pero la de Tsuna era adorable por su sonrojo, me sonrió con cierta timidez, sentí la miraba de uno de esos chicos, el de traje mas concretamente, parecía furioso o algo así, sentía esa sensación parecida pero diferente, así que él de traje era un Sol, interesante, pero algo me decía que tuviera cuidado con ese sol que sentía mas madura, más sabio, me estremecí al sentir esa calidez envolverme unos segundos, era tan agradable, lo acompañe hasta su salón, la caminata fue en silencio, pero un gran cambio que no era tan malo a mi parecer, quería sonreír tanto pero me contuve, in embargo, podía sentir las miradas de otros pero los ignore pero note lo incomodo que se le volvía a Tsuna, al llegar a su salón note que era compañero de Kyoko, ella me miraba curiosa.

Ella se acerco.-¿Oni-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto curiosa pero mas que nada extrañada.

-Oh hola Kyoko.-le sonrió animado, para luego mirar a Tsuna, había notaba que al ingresar esos acompañantes de mi amigo se fueron, raro pero no pregunte nada, por ahora.-Solo dejaba a Tsuna a su salón.-aclare sin dudarlo.

Kyoko me miro con extrañeza, quise encogerme de hombre pero no lo hice, Tsuna por otra parte escribió algo y me lo entregó.

 **/Gracias por traerme y ehm ser mi amigo, nos podemos ver después en el almuerzo si gustas, deberías ir a tus clases antes de que toque el timbre, no quisiera molestarte tanto sempai** /.

Me reí divertido, pero lo dejaría allí por ahora.-¡Por supuesto AL EXTREMO!.-después de eso, me fui a mi propio salón.

El me aceptaba como era, esa conversación aún grabada en mi mente, me hacia sentir mas seguro, mas feliz, cada día que pasaba con Tsuna me hacia tan feliz, me sentía tan completo. Sin poder aguantar más después de una de mis practicas tome el valor de hacer una pregunta importante.

-Yosh! Gracias por esperarme Tsuna!.-grite saliendo del club, le sonreí.

Era divertido y maravilloso verlo sonreír sentía como si todo el lugar se iluminara.- **/No pasa nada Sasagawa-sempai/**

-Vamos Tsuna, te he dicho que me llames Oni-san.-me queje mirándole.-Mejor vayamos, es tarde.-module mi voz a una mas tranquila, había entendido que mas que incomodarlo le asustaba, no entendía que había hecho pasar por eso, pero no lo presionaría para que me lo dijera, ya con saber porque no hablaba entendía un poco por lo que había pasado.

Íbamos como siempre en silencio y yo me estiraba o flexionaba mis brazos para no sentirme tan cansado o adolorido.

-Oye Tsuna.-mire a mi amigo con determinación, no habría vuelta atrás y no quería retroceder.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta importante?.-vi como asentía curioso, bien este será mi momento.

Suspire nervioso.-T..Tsuna ¿Crees que pueda ser tu Sol?.-pregunte avergonzado, pero sin apartar mirada de esos ojos caramelo.

Sabia que le sorprendería, pero luego de unos segundos de tensión, él levanto su mano exponiendo su llama, así que ese el color de las llamas del cielo, hermosos, sonreí dejando caer la mía, se fundieron, me estremece un poco me sentía tan feliz, ese vacío que pensé que no tenia pero que estaba allí era llenado por la calidez de Tsuna, oh esto era tan EXTREMO! TAN ENCANTADOR.

Hasta que sus acompañantes aparecieron, uno de ellos se gano en mi hombro. Note que era mi compañero, sentía la unión de ellos dos, nos miramos unos segundos antes de sonreírnos mutuamente.

-Un gusto compañero, AL EXTREMO.-grite emocionado.

Lo escuche reírse por mi entusiasmo.-Que tal.-me prometí cuidar de ese cielo, ver la sonrisa de Tsuna. Valía todo, ya no importaba nada ni nadie, quería la felicidad de mi cielo a toda costa, sin importar las palabras de Kyoko, yo usaría mis puños para proteger esa sonrisa sin importar nada, lucharía por él, dejaría de ser un idiota y jamás lo abandonare, viviría por él, daría mi vida por él, estaría a su lado y seria el sol que daría su cuerpo para proteger a su familia y el sol que brillaría para su cielo, eso era su promesa.

.

.

.

.

 _ **POV Kyoya.**_

La primera vez que lo vi había sido cuando era sólo un niño de siete años, aun era una persona débil, un herbívoro, quería ser mejor, quería la libertad de luchar sin temores, pero aun no podía algo me faltaba. Tenia rasguños y moretones por las peleas con adolescentes, siempre ganaban pero no me rendía, quería ser un carnívoro, alguien que pudiera proteger a sus seres queridos, a esa edad era la misma persona que ahora indiferente con todos, callado y solitario, pero esa vez, ocurrió algo que no esperaba, sabia que nadie quería estar conmigo por mis tendencias a las peleas y la indiferencia, todos o por lo menos los niños de mi edad y menores no querían estar cerca de mi, pero ese día un niño mas bajito y adorable se me acerco, era como un conejito.

-Hola.-me saludo, su voz infantil aun tumba en mis recuerdos.-¿Estas bien?.

Lo había visto de mejor manera al tenerlo en frente, su cabello castaño y desafiante de la gravedad, ojos color caramelo, mostraba su real preocupación, me había sorprendido nadie se había preocupado por mi, a menos que fueran mis padres carnívoros, solo pude asentir.

Su sonrisa era como ver un arcoíris.-¡Me alegro! Pero estas muy sucio.-hizo un puchero así que sacó de su chaqueta un pañuelo.-Ten, puedes limpiarte con eso.

Al principio había dudado pero había algo, algo que me hacia confiar en ese niño herbívoro, una calidez que solo había experimentado con mi madre en esos tiempos, pero mucho mejor, era como la aceptación...un lugar donde podía sentir que estaba en mi lugar.

-Gracias...-Murmuré algo avergonzado.

Me miro unos segundos antes de irse al ser llamado, se despidió alzando su mano como despedida, lo vi irse con una mujer castaña, me jure ser fuerte quería protegerlo, mire el pañuelo que estaba en mi mano, lo apreté, lo buscaría y lo cuidaría, no me rendiría por nada.

Gracias a eso comencé a mejorar, me levantaba, no me rendía, quería buscar a ese chico pero ya nunca lo vi, aun así recordaba su rostro, no dejaría de luchar, haría a Nanimori una cuidad sin crimen y protegeré a loa débiles, esa era mi determinación, con el tiempo todo el mundo me tenia miedo y eso estaba bien para mi no necesitaba a nadie, un día vi una cabellera castaña parecía a ese chico. Lo seguí en silencio, mire mas detenidamente, se parecían, ¿Seria él? Fruncí el ceño al ver que era intimidado, sin dudarlo golpee a esos matones, al terminar, lo mire, este estaba asustado, sus ojos ya no eran inocentes y seguros, era un alma vacía, ya no sentía esa calidez ¿Que te paso? ¿Quien te hizo esto?.

Te fuiste sin decir nada, no pude seguirte, estaba en mis pensamientos, estaba furioso, había logrado ha hacer fuerte, he mejorado a Nanimori entonces...¿ _Por que? ¿Por que estas así?._

De repente me sentí rodeado de algo cómodo, salvaje, mire mis armas viendo como eran rodeados de algo color violeta, recordaba que mis padres me hablaban de esto, la llama de la ultima voluntad también era mi llama del alma, sabia los atributos, era una nube, no me impresionaba, te protegería mejor.

Descubrí su nombre tiempo después cuando fundí el Comité de Disciplina, Sawada Tsunayoshi, no había mucha información de él, solo eras conocido como 'Dame-Tsuna' eras solitario y intimidado por tus compañeros, siempre trataba de morder hasta la muerte a esos chicos, pero eras escurridizo, sabias esconderte así no podía protegerte, ¿No entiendes nada?.

Ya estabas en mi territorio, podía vigilante mejor, pero faltaste muchos días y no comprendía porque, tú nunca faltabas aun enfermo, pero cuando volviste regresaste con unos bebes que no se sentían como bebés, fruncí el ceño al notar a mi tío carnívoro, extraño, pero no me acerque, seguiría mirando, estaba en mi oficina cuando sentía esa calidez nuevamente, mi alma ronroneaba ya que extraño eso, esa sensación a hogar, haría lo que fuera por estar en tu cielo.

Pero al día estaba furioso, enojado, molesto, todo lo que venga con ese sentimientos, alguien te había reclamado, había otra nube allí, en mi lugar ¡Lo matare! Eras mío, mi herbívoro, mi conejito, trate de estar mas centrado, pero me era imposible cuando llegaste con ese ruidoso herbívoro boxeador, no podía mas, quise dañarte como me habías dañado a mi, yo era mejor ¿Entonces por que?.

Mi tonfa no llego a tocarte ya que ese molesto herbívoro me detuvo, note como fruncía molesto, sonreí desafiante.

-¿Estas bien Tsuna?.- te preguntó sin dejar de mirarte ni mirarme, era precavido interesante.

Te note asustado pero eso en esos momentos no me importaba, la traición aun estaba allí. Ignore las miradas de los patéticos herbívoros, solo te miraba a ti.

Gruñí mostrando mi molestia.-Aléjate herbívoro molesto.-dije viéndole desafiante.

-No.- me respondió de inmediato.-Tsuna no ha hecho nada malo Hibari.

Odiaba estos sentimientos herbívoros, no podía sentirme yo mismo, me confundías, me frustrabas, sabia que eras el causante de esa calidez, después de todo aun te recordaba cuando eras niño y al parecer tu no te acuerdas y no me molestaba eso, ya que muchos olvidan a las personas que no conocen, pero quería que me aceptaras. Pero me enojaba, esa nube estaba allí y no yo, les gruñí por ultima vez antes de alejarme y golpear a otras personas para quitar ese malestar que sentía. Un día cualquiera, estaba en la azotea, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, cuando escuche que la puerta se abría, no me moví de mi lugar me mire a la persona que estaba rompiendo las reglas, iba a morderlo hasta la muerte cuando me sorprendí al ver al causante de estos sentimientos herbívoros.

Recupere mi compostura-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?.-le pregunte gruñendo para intimidarlo, aun molesto por la situación.

El conejito me miro, y no quite mi mirada de él, alce una ceja al verlo sacar su libreta, desde años supe que era mudo, pero era confuso lo había oído cuando fue nuestro primer encuentro ¿Quizás un accidente y perdió su voz? Aun así espere que escribiera.

 **-/¿Que está mal Hibari-san?/.-** me pregunto.

Solo pude mirarlo furioso, sacaba mis armas para atacarlo pero ese sentimiento que había cargado por días exploto -¿Por qué lo elegiste?! ¿Es mejor que yo?.-fue inevitable dejar mis inseguridades y dudas al aire.

Vi su reacción sorprendida, mire donde miraba, desde el cielo apareció quien me robo mi lugar, cuando se poso en el hombro del herbívoro me miro posesivo, no me importo devolverle la mirada con mas intensidad.

Pasaron minutos antes que el conejito interfiriera, le mira al escucharlo hablar, era suave, pero también ronca, como si nunca se usara y no me sorprendería si fuera así.- **Hibari-san, no es que sea una persona fuerte o no**.-nos miro a los dos para luego negar con la cabeza, no se que pensaba pero estaba tenso, ansioso, odiaba estos sentimientos. No negaba que era una sorpresa escucharlo, era casi tranquilizador, y me aliviaba entender que tenia su voz y no era mudo en su totalidad.- **Yo creo que Hibari-san es fuerte y un héroe para Nanimori, nunca se ha rendido, protege a los ciudadanos como sea, aunque a muchos no le guste su forma de lograr el orden, es alguien que se llega a respetar, y si me preguntas te tengo miedo**.-su mirada tímida me cautivaba, era tan inocente como años atrás.- **Pero mi respeto por ti es más fuerte que mi miedo, no me creo digno de Hibari-san ni de nadie, pero.**..-se callo y eso me molestaba y me ponía ansioso sin saber porque ¡Era confuso los sentimientos herbívoros! .- **Si Hibari-san quiere puede ser también mi nube, no te pediré nada Hibari-san, eres libre de ser quien quieras y lo que quieras, seré tu amigo si también quieres serlo, no te obligare a nada.**

Después de se quedo callado el ambiente era incomodo no sabia que pensar al respecto, era hasta incredulidad sentía por ello, como odiaba esto, pero sentía su sinceridad, su amabilidad, no podía decir que no me había llegado esas palabras, me hacia feliz, tan feliz que sentía como la soledad se iba, como si el vacío que había ignorado se llenaba, lo pensé pero podía vivir con otro...compañero.

Quise ronronear complacido al sentir el lazo que nos unía, era como si todo podía encajar, mire a la otra nube que había aceptado lo que nuestro cielo había decidido, lo deje ya que quería respuestas.

Esta vez el almuerzo fue...agradable y tranquilo, comencé a relajarme sin darme cuenta pero no me molestaba, se sentía tan agradable estar en ese cielo, estaba en paz, solo quería estar allí y no moverme.

- **Ya no estás solo**.-me comento mirando el cielo despejado, lo mire de reojo sin moverme de mi lugar. **-Sin importar que hagas Hibari-san, ni tu actitud ni tus acciones me alejaran de ti, estaré para ti cuando lo necesites y cuando no**.- me afirmo serio.

Ahora lo miraba fijamente, esa aceptación, la confianza que nadie me había dado, me hacia feliz, hasta quería reírme de mi mismo por tener esos sentimientos tan herbívoros, pero no podía, aun si tenia a Tetsuya a mi lado. No se sentía lo mismo, no era lo mismo, sin embargo, esto es diferente, todo era diferente, porque ya no estaba tan solo...

Sonreí un poco cuando se alejaba el animalito. Mmm no sonaba mal para su cielo, se quedo solo nuevamente con la otra nube, que mis instintos decían que era el mas antiguo en estar en el vasto cielo del animalito.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.-me hablo el Arcobaleno, no era idiota había investigado la primera vez cuando ellos estaban con el animalito.

-¿Qué le pasa al herbívoro?.-fui directo al punto, no quería alargar estas conversaciones.

-Sabes que le ha pasado a Tsuna a lo largo de su vida ¿no?.-asentí por eso, era obvio, aun así no dije nada y deje que hablara.-Reborn, su tutor, ha venido aquí para entrenar a Tsuna para ser un jefe de la mafia.-wow eso si que no lo esperaba, pero estaba bien. Ya entendía un poco porque mi llama lo quería, él era poderoso.-Vongola, puede que lo hayas escuchado.

Asentí en silencio antes de hundirme en mis pensamientos, después de todo mi familia tenia sus contactos y sus influencias. Conocía a la Vongola como la mafia mas fuerte en el bajo mundo. Interesante... Gente fuerte para morder.

-¿Y tú eres su guardián?.-pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

Alce la ceja al verlo negar esa pregunta.-Me es imposible, creo que sabes quienes somos los Arcobalenos ¿cierto?.-mmm tiene un punto en eso-Entonces eres pariente de Fon ¿no me equivocó?.-gruñí ante el nombramiento de mi tío, lo vi divertirse por mi reacción.-Bueno, yendo nuevamente al asunto, como Arcobaleno es imposible ser guardián de nadie, así que no puedo ser el guardián de la nube para él, pero eso cambio.-sentí como cambiaba esa actitud fastidiosa a una mas fuerte, quise sonreír, así que no era tan patético-Tu lo serás, protege a nuestro cielo Hibari.-se levantó para irse y no lo detuvo, ¿Por que lo haría?

-Eso haré herbívoro.-después de todo me había prometido protegerlo, no fallaría en eso ahora, él era mi cielo y ante eso no lo perdería por nada del mundo, sentía que tendría un buen futuro, solo debía ser paciente.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Comenzando el entrenamiento.**_

Era normal sentirse de esa manera para él, después de la conversación con Skull, se habló con Reborn respecto a una piscina para el compañero de la nube, el sicario no se opuso, así que esperaron para el día siguiente traer un lugar cómodo para un pulpo y a su vez espacioso para que Tsuna se metiera también. Sin olvidar comprar un acuario para el animal acuático pudiera estar dentro de la casa, todo eso sucedió mientras el castaño iba a clases. Todos en la escuela se extrañaron de ver a Hibari Kyoya, el demonio de Nanimori saludar al chico, aunque fuera solo un asentimiento de cabeza, Tsuna le dio una tentaba sonrisa, antes de seguir su camino con Ryohei a su lado, que le sonrió a su nuevo compañero elemental.

El pequeño cielo notaba lo observado que estaba por su nube, así que comió todo lo que pudo junto a la compañía de su Sol en la azotea, pensó en las cosas que le habían pasado esos últimos meses, todo había dado un giro tan inesperado, ya no estaba Tatsuya para atormentarlo, sus matones habían sido reducidos—culpa de Hibari— y tenía gente que lo quería.

Era tan irreal, al comienzo bailaba con la muerte y ahora estaba llenándose de felicidad. Seguía pensando que estaba soñando.

Al llegar a su casa, Reborn con Skull le presentaron a Oodako, el pulpo lo miro antes de apegarse con sus tentáculos a su brazo izquierdo, parpadeo cuando escucho sonidos apreciados a un ronroneo o algo así, le acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa, los dos bebes-hombres estaban sorprendidos de que el chico no se quejada por el hecho de que era tocado por un ser vivo, pero quizás los animales eran la excepción, cosa que el tutor pudiera reconocer por el siempre hecho que Leon se quedaba con Tsuna, sin embargo, entre un pequeño animal a uno más grande como lo era el compañero de Skull, sin duda decía mucho al respecto, aun mirando al joven Vongola sonreír y ser feliz con ese pulpo los hacia feliz ante ese siempre hecho.

Los arcobalenos sonrieron divertidos, luego de eso le mostraron la piscina que estaba atrás de la casa, le aclararon algunas cosas antes de volver adentro, en la sala Reborn se puso serio, miro a su encargo, aun vacilando en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

-Tsuna.-le murmuro con suavidad teniendo atención de este.-Sé que estamos avanzando lento y has mejorado tus calificaciones, comenzantes a ejercitarte y eso es bueno, pero necesito saber cómo manejas tus llamas para ver qué cosa puedo ayudarte.-aclaro y dejo que león se transformada en su pistola, vio cómo se estremecía por ello viendo el arma con terror.-Espera.-pidió para tranquilizarlo.-Aquí.-le mostró una bala extraña pero seguía cauteloso y Skull se ganó en su regazo como protección, le inquietaba el miedo que corría por su lazo.-Esto es una bala que hace salir las llamas de la última voluntad, solo quiero ver si puedes sacar esa voluntad, dura poco y no sabemos si puedes controlarlo, por eso tengo que disparar, es como sacar tu determinación.-comenzó a explicar lo mejor que podía.-¿Me lo permites?.-pidió.

Tsuna lo miraba casi con traición, se tocó su abdomen recordando algo lejano, sentía la sinceridad del sicario, bueno, él siempre había hecho lo mejor para él y siempre le ha dicho las cosas, además la sensación graciosa no decía nada peligroso, miro nuevamente a su tutor y asintió miedoso, confiaría en él.

Reborn suspiro para sí mismo, estaba tenso por si se negaba, la cargo en su pistola y le apunto a su cabeza, noto el estremecimiento y tensión en el cuerpo del menor cuando la bala le atravesó.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando de repente una llama apareció en la frente, al abrir los ojos, esos de color caramelo habían cambiado a un color anaranjado, miro a su alrededor, Reborn espero algo antes de hablar.

-¿Cono te sientes?.-pregunto.

- **Extraño**.-no había hablado, pero era como su voz estuviera en su mente, era igual que aquella vez.

-Estas manifestando tu voz a través de las llamas, ya que estas en ese estado puedes lograrlo.-Asintió comprensivo.-¿Que pensaste antes de dispararte?

- **No lo sé**.-frunció el ceño **.-¿Debía pasar algo?.**

-Si, en primera debía destrozar tu ropa y hacerte hacer lo último que pensaste.

Tsuna vacilo.- **Yo...no es la primera vez que caigo hacia la muerte...se puede decir que he jugado y bailado con la muerte, la consideró una amiga**.-desvío la mirada antes de que volviera a la ser como antes.

Oh Reborn lo sabía, podía entenderlo al saber lo que había pasado con el chico y eso le enojaba, ¡era solo un niño! Hizo una mueca, por lo menos no había consecuencias al sacar las llamas, sólo debía saber hacerlo sin las balas, no quisiera usarlas, pero por el momento lo tendría por las dudas. Siempre había que prevenir, miro de nuevo el chico que se acurrucaba en su lugar, casi indefenso, vulnerable, podía creer que los lazos que tenían estaban tensos, preocupados y quizás vendrían, no sería extraño de ver, después de todo los cielos influyen en eso, sin embargo, Tsuna era diferente, te dejaba ser libre, no te obligaba a nada, era tan especial.

Que eso lo volvía tan exótico y extraño, debía mejorar su entrenamiento, dejo que Skull consolada al menor, aunque las ganas no le faltaba, pero no merecía estar cerca del chico, suspiro y dejo que Leon volviera a su forma original y se acomodara en su sombrero.

-Bueno eso explica el porqué de tu reacción.-ahogo su molestia por el momento.-Ahora entiendo que tienes a toda disposición tus llamas, solo hay que entrenar a sacarlas por ti mismo, seria molesto dispararte...lo dejare como último recurso, para tú seguridad ¿sí?.

Tsuna asintió entendiendo el propósito, se dejó abrazar por su nube, sintiendo la preocupación de las llamas del sol y su nube mayor, seguía sintiéndose como un sueño, así que tímidamente mando sus llamas del cielo a tranquilizarlos que estaba bien, sintió a Skull más relajado pero no lo soltó y eso era incómodo y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, pero fueron solo cinco minutos antes de removerse claramente incomodo, el motociclista al notarlo se alejó, no presionaría más.

Luego de eso pidieron algo de comer, Reborn no estaba de humor para cocinar, mientras esperaban, el sicario le enseñaba a su alumno flexiones, unos pocos y a su ritmo, después flexionar se para reducir los dolores musculares, pidieron comida china, los dos Arcobalenos vigilaron al chico con su comida y después al mandarlo a descansar, hacer deporte le cansaba más rápido así que eran suaves cuando pedía una siesta o se acostaba más temprano. Disfrutando que era fin de semana, Reborn lo despertó algo más temprano, para el futuro mafioso no le era difícil despertarse, su sueño era ligero, muy ligero, por ello, al escuchar la voz de su tutor abrió sus ojos y se levantó, se preparó para salir sin cuestionar al sicario. Se puso ropa holgada como siempre, se lavó la cara y bajo al salón, allí estaba su tutor esperándolo, se fijó en el reloj eran las seis de la mañana.

 **-/¿Por qué tan temprano?/.-** pregunto curioso, había guardado una libreta en sus bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Vamos a empezar de forma oficial tu entrenamiento, ven vamos afuera.-caminaron hasta el patio de atrás, Tsuna saludo al pulpo que nadaba feliz.-Comenzaremos a reflexionar tu cuerpo, como aun estas recuperado masa muscular empezaremos de a poco.

El futuro Vongola hacia lo que pedían sin quejarse, hizo abdominales, flexiones y un poco de trote, estaba jadeando, cansado pero no se detuvo, Reborn lo detenía cuando lo veía mal y siempre hacia pausas para que no le pasara nada.

-Bien, comeremos el desayuno para luego seguir con la segunda fase que es controlar tus llamas del cielo, estaremos hasta la hora del almuerzo con eso y nos detendremos hasta el martes. Ya que viendo tu cuerpo, mañana estarás muy cansado para seguir y como dije iremos lento con tu recuperación y el entrenamiento, por tu salud y por tu cuerpo al no estar acostumbrado a que hagas muchos movimientos.

El castaño le miraba unos segundos y asintió, no podía decir lo contrario sentía como si su cuerpo le pesada mucho, fueron a desayunar con Skull que ya estaba despierto y comieron en silencio, los dos Arcobalenos estaban acostumbrándose a ello, tomaron un descanso de veinte minutos y salieron los tres hacia el patio, Skull y Reborn se alejaron por las dudas

-Bien, siéntate y concéntrate en esa determinación, puede ser salvar a tus elementos, proteger algo que es importante, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que lucharías por ello y déjalo fluir.-decía el sicario.

El joven cielo, se sentó en el pasto y cerró los ojos tal como le dijeron, se concentró en esa llama anaranjada, recordó esos rostro, la felicidad de Skull, lo extremo de Ryohei, la calma de Hibari, después llegó esos sentimientos, frunció levemente el ceño, no, él no quería esos sentimientos negativos recorrer su cabeza, el protegería y ayudaría a la felicidad de esas personas que de verdad lo querían, quería ser fuerte para ellos, no quería ser patético, tenía miedo, no lo negaría, sin embargo, ellos confiaban en él, nadie lo había hecho antes, quería ser mejor, sintió ese calor envolverlo, esa calidez, siguió las instrucciones del hombre-bebe y dejo que fluyera para el exterior.

Mientras tanto Reborn y Skull vieron cómo se relajaba, pero a los segundos fruncía el ceño, la nube se estremeció, ese sentimiento de calidez hacia que su cuerpo se relajara con seguridad, era como una manta cálida, era como sentir que todo estaba bien, Reborn noto su mirada ida pero feliz, igual sentía como una manta de las llamas del cielo lo cubría, no era armonización, sino protección, no lo obligaba a unirse, no, solo estaba allí como una invitación, como el viento pasajero, fue imposible no relajar sus músculos, era tan cómodo ese cielo, luego de forma repentina una llama anaranjada cubrió al chico, estaba sorprendido como rápidamente la sacaba y como lo manejaba, ahora solo se veía la llama en su cabeza y manos, lo vio abrir los ojos, ese tono atardecer aparecer en vez del color caramelo lo hacía sentir lo fuerte del chico, un cielo tan puro.

-B..bien.-murmuro para sí mismo, fue aterrador no tartamudear, tenía suerte que ninguno de los dos lo noto.-Veremos cuando duras en ese estado, el cual es llamado como el modo Hiper, estoy sorprendido que la primera vez lo sacaras sin ayuda de una bala, te sentirás cansado después pero luego terminaremos.

Tsuna se levantó con cuidado, sus pasos eran más afilados, más equilibrados que daría envidia a cualquiera, los miraba tan relajado y tranquilo consigo mismo, eso es lo que había el modo hiper, te mantenía concentrado e ignorabas otros sentimientos como el miedo y el dolor, se arrodillo en frente de ellos, toco la mejilla de Skull con cariño, se miraron.

- _ **Gracias**_.-murmuro con cierto cariño, le sonrió con tranquilidad, la nube Arcobaleno se sonrojo de felicidad.

-¡Gracias a ti Tsuna!.-respondió sintiendo las llamas del cielo hundirlo, ah eso se sentía tan bien ¿Los otros lo sentirían? Se sentía tan borracho de esos sentimientos felices.

Miro a Reborn y solo le sonrió, aun con esa manta de seguridad alrededor de su llama del alma, sin presionar nada, el sicario asintió sin decir nada más.

Luego de eso aparecieron algunos animales a rodear al adolescente, ardillas, gatos, perros, Oodako, Leon, pájaros, algunos insectos, conejos, estaban impresionados como esa armonía era tan cálida como hacer que los animales se acercaran, nunca habían visto eso jamás con los otros cielos.

Tsuna acariciaba a los animales con diversión infantil, era lo único bonito en su vida antes de conocer a Reborn y los demás, siempre habían animales que jugaban con él o lo salvaban de sus matones, era tan débil cuando los veía recibir loa golpes por él, por eso lloraba cuando sus matones se iban y los abrazaba agradecido, ahora comprendía que su llama siempre los curaba, pero jamás les gusto que se lastimarán por su culpa, los humanos eran tan crueles, tenían tanta malicia, y esos animalitos eran tan buenos y agradables, a veces cuando tenía comida guardara se los daba a esos animalitos que encontraba tan desnutridos, los cuidaba como podía, con su patética vida.

Estuvo media hora antes de que de a poco se apagara su llama, se tensó unos segundos y jadeo, se sentía mareado y muy cansado, los animales que estaban a su alrededor se acurrucaron más, sonrió un poco, el dolor empezó a bajar con rapidez. Reborn que miraba lo que estaba sucediendo no dejaba de sorprenderse. Era un gran lapsus de tiempo, eso no era malo, pero ese control era bueno pero sabía detrás de todo eso el porqué, si usaba su llama para matarse lentamente. No sería extraño que pudiera controlarlo y manejarlo dependiendo sus deseos, eso era aterrador y le daba una ira, miro a esos animalitos que rodeaban al chico, este estaba más relajado que nunca.

-Tsuna.-murmuro suavemente tomando la atención del chico.-Debes ir a descansar, ve a tomar una siesta ¿bien?

Asintió lentamente cansado, se levantó con cuidado y se despidió de sus acompañantes y las mascotas, fue a su cuarto, se acurrucó y al instante se durmió, acompañado por los compañeros animales de tu tutor y su nube.

Al no tenerlo de vista miro a su compañero de maldición.

-Skull ¿Que paso?.

-E..era tan cálido.-hablo aun algo borracho.-Sus llamas me envolvieron y puso una cierta cantidad de armonía, era como estar borracho de llamas, era agradable, tan seguro, sentía sus sentimientos más claros, sentías los sentimientos negativos pero eran ahogados por la felicidad de Tsunayoshi, era como hundirse en felicidad, era tan maravilloso .-suspiro soñador.

-¿Crees que los demás estén igual?.-pregunto sentándose.

-Mm quizás sí, ahora deben estar más relajados que nunca, sientes que todas tus preocupaciones se hayan ido y tienes ese sentimiento de que está todo bien.

Frunció el ceño era extraño las habilidades de Tsuna, le envidiaba no estar en ese cielo, negó con la cabeza era mejor no pensar en esos pensamientos, recordó que aún no mandaba algún reporte del chico, suspiro resignado, seria breve y no diría mucho aun sobre la situación. No quería malas visitas de cielos rondando en el territorio de Tsuna, y más sabiendo que quizás no reaccionará muy bien. Dejo a su lacayo allí y entro, haría su trabajo de tutor con buenos principios, solo debía ser más paciente y era raro, estaba haciendo muy paciente con el niño, cosa que jamás había pasado con nadie en particular, ni con su antiguo alumno.

Entre su siesta aparecieron Ryohei y Kyoya, Reborn noto como estaban tensos pero a la vez idos, les explicó lo que estaba tratando de lograr con Tsuna, asintieron más cuando Skull prometió proteger a su Cielo, luego de eso Tsunayoshi había bajado agotado pero más que nada escuchando sus voces que lo habían despertado. El día siguiente hicieron lo mismo pero nada más, el día lunes el pequeño cielo estaba cansado pero seguía caminando, tenía una cálida sensación desde que el sábado, se sentía tan cómodo no desde hace años, pero también era una sensación lejana, sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona, miro desde el suelo asustado, allí estaba Mochida su matón número uno, se estremeció al sentir la mirada sobre él.

-Mira quien me trajeron.-sonrió malicioso.-He tenido mucha acumulación de estrés y te me has escapado Dame-Tsuna.-sin demora lo pateó en el estómago, sin demora sus secuaces se unieron, los alumnos de Nanimori siguieron su camino sin querer meterse ni ayudar a alguien tan patético, aunque olvidaban que estaban en la entrada de la escuela, olvidaron el demonio de Nanimori.

Hibari estaba patrullando como habitualmente hacía, hasta que llego a la entrada de su querida escuela, frunció el ceño cuando vio una pelea, pero abrió los ojos al sentir el lazo de su cielo, allí al medio estaba Tsunayoshi, siendo golpeado, gruño molesto y sin detenerse golpeo a los alumnos sin dudarlo, algunos que pasaban se detuvieron a ver el espectáculo o se detuvieron por el miedo.

-Que demo...-Mochida miro al causante y se asustó al ver a Hibari.

El pelinegro se acercó a la víctima, lo miro cauteloso, Tsuna con su único ojo bueno, ya que el otro se le estaba formando un moretón, le sonrió a su nube, Kyoya se quitó su chaqueta y lo puso en los hombros del pequeño animalito que juro proteger, hubo algunos jadeos por esa acción, antes de preparar bien sus tonfas y dirigir su vista a los matones.

-Por tocar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, te morderé hasta la muerte.-aclaro y no se detuvo hasta estar satisfecho y volvió donde su cielo que se había levantado y acomodado su chaqueta.-Ven pequeño animal.

Tsuna asintió suavemente con cuidado con sus dolores, iba adelante y Hibari detrás, como si fuera el jefe y subordinado, pero de forma equivocada, los alumnos estaban en shock, se detuvieron unos momentos.

-De ahora en adelante, quien toque a Sawada Tsunayoshi lo Morderé sin importar que, está bajo la protección del comité disciplinario.

Hibari los fulminó a todos con furia, Tsuna lo miro antes de tomar con suavidad su camisa y seguir caminando, Kyoya no protestó y se dejó guiar, ignorando las miradas y susurros que comenzaban a formarse, fueron hasta la enfermería, el castaño se sentó en una de las camillas dejándose atender por Hibari, en ese momento llego Reborn con Ryohei, el boxeador gruño al ver su aspecto, Reborn por otra parte hizo una mueca.

 **-/Estoy bien/.-** aclaro el pequeño cielo con dificultad, los presentes sabían que eso era una gran mentira.

-No caeré en eso tan fácilmente Tsuna.-regaño su tutor para ganarse a su lado, su mano brillo de una llama amarilla.-Quédate quieto.-sin más, trato de curarlo y sus moretones bajaran todo lo posible, luego de cinco minutos se retiró.-Con eso es suficiente por ahora.

Parpadeo unos segundos, se sentía como nuevo y su cansancio se había ido, miro al sicario y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

 **-/Gracias Reborn, no tenías porque, no eran molestos/.-** respondió aún agradecido.

El sicario no le gustaba esa tolerancia al dolor, era insana para Tsuna en muchas maneras, miro de reojo a esa joven nube que parecía muy molesta pero se retenía por completo, quizás porque no quería alejarse de su cielo al verlo tan herido, quizás era porque había fallado en protegerlo, había muchas formas de saberlo pero prefirió no preguntar en esos momentos, también debía enseñarle a cómo usar correctamente las llamas de la última voluntad.

-Ya que están aquí los dos, necesitó que vengan a la casa de Tsuna los fin de semana.-hablo teniendo la atención de los dos elementos.-Tenemos que hablar sobre las llamas.

-¿Estas?.-dijo Ryohei dejando que una pequeña llama amarilla apareciera en las puntas de sus dedos.

-Hn.-dejo que sus tonfas se llenaran de llamas de color purpura.

Sonrió complacido-Es bueno que sepan cómo es su llama, pero quizás no tengan la información más completa de ello y como se puede usar, puedo dar algunas ideas al respecto.

Los dos jóvenes elementos asintieron más a favor uno que el otro, pero el arcobaleno tenía razón, ellos no tenían muchas prácticas de ellas solo el conocimiento. Aun así Sasagawa y Hibari miraban a su cielo, con rabia, culpabilidad, preocupación, molestia, pero sobre todo sentían que habían fallado, Tsuna los miro aun sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, los observaba con tranquilidad, no entendía esos sentimientos, ellos no tenían que sentirse así, el estaba bien ¿Entonces porque sentirse culpables? ¿Tristes? ¿Molestos? Ellos no fallaron, era su culpa, siempre era su culpa, él era débil, sin valor, sin darse cuenta sus ojos color caramelo se opacaron, _"Eres patético"_ escuchaba en su mente que se mezclaba con _"Débil" "Inútil" "Deberías morir",_ miro por la ventana, apretando los puños el castaño no podía evitarlo, su vida, su alma estaban rotas, pero eso no importaba él no importaba, no quería que se preocuparan, ellos hacían mucho por él, cerró los ojos relajando su cuerpo, y sin dudarlo, dejo correr sus llamas del cielo, dejo que fuera libre, se expandiera, que corriera con libertad por la cuidad, bañaría las angustias, las tristezas, el dolor de sus amigos, rodeo con suavidad, amabilidad y cariño las llamas del alma de sus elementos, de sus amigos, de su familia, Hibari ronroneo por lo bajo por ello, haciéndolo relajar, Ryohei sonrió suavemente también más relajado, Reborn, suspiro soñador pero sonrió al ver el control de su estudiante " _Je buen trabajo Tsuna"_ pensó para sí mismo, Skull que cuidaba la casa se estremeció por la cantidad de llamas del cielo que corría por Nanimori de forma pasiva, antes de reír al sentir el calor de su lazo con su cielo que transmitía esos agradables sentimientos, esperaría que Reborn le contara lo que estaba pasando, en clases en un salón en específico el as del béisbol miro a su alrededor con anhelo, antes de suspirar esperanzado.

Después de dos minutos volvió a retener sus llamas dentro de él como estaba acostumbrado y esa calidez que estaba rodeada en toda la habitación bajo de forma repentina, aunque aún se sentía esa suave calidez.

-Es mejor que vayan a clases.-aviso Reborn mirándolos a los tres estudiantes.-Aclaremos esto en otro momento.

Hibari le tomo la razón, antes que nada salió y a los segundos volvió con un papel hacia su cielo, sabía que los profesores tratarían de regañar a Sawada por llegar 'tarde', aun debería aclarar a esos herbívoros inútiles que a Sawada Tsunayoshi nadie lo tocaba de ninguna forma, Sasagawa asintió a regañadientes, acaricio los cabellos del castaño, prometiéndole a la alondra que dejaría antes a Tsuna a su salón antes de irse a la suya, con eso en mente los tres estudiantes de Nami-chu dejando solo al sicario que los observaba irse, este suspiro antes de sacar su teléfono.

-¿Cómo vas?.-preguntó al escuchar que respondían su llamada.

 _-*No me puedo quejar*.-murmuro la otra voz.-*¿Para qué me has llamado Reborn?*._

El nombrado frunció el ceño.-Obtuvo otra nube.-aclaró indiferente sintiendo a su compañero moverse de su sombrero.-También descubrí algunas cosas Fon, sería buena idea que te quedaras en Nanimori por un tiempo, si le dieras meditación a Tsuna sería de gran ayuda y quizás algunos trucos tuyos.

Fon miro su habitación en las Triadas, extrañaba la dulzura del joven cielo y esa protección que deseaba dar _.-*Dame unas semanas, para arreglar las cosas, las triadas están muy activas*._

-Ven cuando puedas.-se encogió de hombros, no importarle la respuesta, después de todo, las cosas se estaban haciendo de una manera lenta pero sana para la mentalidad de su estudiante.

Tsunayoshi caminaba por los pasillos sin hacerse quitado la chaqueta de Hibari, este se negó a recibirla hasta que las clases terminaran, había dicho algo respecto a marcar que era de su paquete, igual había notado algunas miradas de los seguidores de su nube, pero los ignoró y siguió yendo a su salón con su sol, que se mostraba protector con él. Muchos alumnos los miraban y susurraban, no era algo que no pasara cuando estaba exactamente él, quiso suspirar pero no lo hizo, al llegar a su salón, se despidió del boxeador para entrar, aun había miradas en el pero nadie se le acercó para pedir respuestas a sus dudas, quizás todos sabrían de las palabras dadas por el demonio de Nanimori, solo había murmullos pero así era lo mejor, se sentó en su lugar favorito, se sentía bien al tener algo cercano de uno de sus amigos, la chaqueta de Hibari le quedaba grande pero era cálida, suspiro antes de poner atención a las clases que comenzaban a hacerse más fáciles gracias a las tutorías de Reborn, sus notas comenzaban a mejorar y eso lo alegraba, aunque aún seguía siendo molestado, eso estaba bien para él.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola hola! Si si por fin pude actualizar, espero actualizar muy pronto al ya estar libre y tener mis vacaciones, por ello también estar actualizando otras de mis obras.**_

 _ **Debo notificar que mi pc murió. Así que si hay falta de ortografía me disculpen por favor**_

 _ **Y muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo que me dan, me hacen muy feliz**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir a leer!**_

 _ **Capitulo 8: La lluvia pide ayuda.**_

Al terminar sus clases de la mañana fue recogido por Ryohei, este solo lo observó aún preocupado por lo sucedido, fueron a la azotea donde nadie los molestaría ya que todos en la es cual sabían que Hibari Kyoya tomaba sus siestas en ese lugar, así que se alejaban del lugar como la plaga misma, al llegar, se sentaron y comieron en silencio, cosa que se estaba volviendo una rutina para los elementos del cielo silencioso, este por el contrario, comenzaba a relajarse un poco en su entorno con ellos, sabiendo que no le harían nada, Tsuna acomodo la chaqueta de Hibari algunas veces al ser grande para su pequeño cuerpo, era sorprendente el como su sol no gritaba pero de cierto modo le agradable, el silencio, la paz en el aire y ya no mas odio, esas miradas asesinas recorriendo su cuello, se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su niñero, se acurrucó mas en su lugar, la nube y el sol notaron la tensión de su cielo, pero no sabían como ayudar, era tan frágil que solo un toque y sentirían que desaparecería, así que Ryohei siendo mas social que Hibari, trato de desviar los pensamientos de Tsuna.

De cierta manera había ayudado a relajar el ambiente, Reborn por otra parte miraba todo desde un árbol, siempre estaba en vigilancia ya que nadie le podía pasar al heredero de Vongola era su trabajo, solo podía interferir cuando vea que este en una situación de peligro, suspiro, aunque no estaba yendo contra las reglas de su contrato, sentía que podía hacer muchas cosas, pero algo lo detenía, a su lado estaba su lacayo, que desde que se unió y habló con ese pequeño cielo, había cambiado un poco, el sicario lo había notado, después de todo no se le escapaba nada a él, aquel cambio posesivo, la determinación fiera, su incontrolable llama de la nube, la seriedad que tomaba al ver la frágil mente de su cielo, nunca lo había visto así. No ha Skull por lo menos, y eso hacia que a regañadientes le tuviera algo de respeto, hasta él sabia como admirar algunas cosas, pero eso no cambiaría el mudismo que tenia el chico, había investigado el tema, después de todo era su alumno, lo había provocado un trastorno de ansiedad, sin embargo, creía que había otros factores que lo provocaban, no sabia que había pasado en esos años en esa casa y en la escuela, solo rumores, que podían ser tan falsos como verdaderos, y no tenia el valor de romper la poco autoestima lograra en esos tiempos que estaba allí, algo le decía que no terminaría bien, suspiro, era todo tan complicado, no había comentado este problema al Noveno, no sabia que pasaría ¿Que jefe de la mafia no se podía comunicar? Nadie, y ver a ese chico, tan frágil, sentía que no podía vivir en esa vida de sangre y violencia, pero tenia que hacerlo, era su trabajo, tampoco había esperado tenerle algo de cariño al pequeño cielo, ni lo había tenido con su antiguo alumno, las cosas se estaban volviendo complicadas.

Desde esos momentos que se sentía seguro Tsuna comenzó a relajarse al estar rodeado de esas personas pero seguía odiando el contacto a menos que él lo empezara, Hibari no le había pedido su chaqueta así que no se la quitaba aun, comió lo que mas pudo de su bento, siendo vigilado por su propia salud.

Tsuna miro hacia el cielo, cerro los ojos _"Se siente que pronto va a llover"_ pensó para si mismo, tenia un presentimiento.

Cuando Hibari remarco que a su cielo, el chico más patético de la escuela estaba bajo su poder, muchos se desconcertaron por tal orden del mas temido, nadie pudo pedir explicaciones por miedo a ser mordidos por el furioso demonio de Nanimori. También han estado notando como Dame-Tsuna se reunía con el chico más ruidoso de la escuela y también el capitán de boxeo, el castaño le incomodaba las miradas ¡El no esperaba esto! Aunque muchos de sus matones ya no le hacían nada, algo que le encantaba, había traído bento para los tres, quería agradecer a sus amigos, unos que jamás espero tener, suspiro al llegar a su salón cuando una chica se le acerco, miro a la hermana menor de Ryohei.

-Buenos días Sawada-kun!.-le saludo animada, a su lado estaba su mejor amiga Hana.

Tsuna solo asintió como saludo, las miro curioso, por saber que querían.

-Sólo quiero saber ¿Como conociste a oni-chan? Tengo curiosidad.

Nunca se sentía cómodo con gente que ocultaba la verdad con una cara tan amable, eso le disgustaba, había sufrido por eso, así que el castaño le fue imposible no estremecerse, tomo su libreta y escribió rápidamente que habían chocado una vez y desde allí se habían vuelto amigos, Kyoko frunció suavemente el ceño.

-Nunca pensé que alguien quisiera estar con Oni-chan todo el tiempo, a veces es molesta su voz.-dijo distraída.

Tsuna hizo una mueca. **-/No es molesto. Es un buen amigo, Ryohei es muy agradable** /.-defendió a su amigo.

Hana alzo una ceja curiosa por la expresión del niño tan callado, pero luego miro a su amiga antes de suspirar, tampoco era engañada por la chica, aunque tenia sus momentos y su carácter fuera distinto la quería por eso no deseaba mas conflicto.

-Debes tener mucha paciencia para aguantar sus gritos y entusiasmo Sawada.-hablo cruzándose de brazos.

Parpadeando mira a la otra chica, sin querer decir nada solo asintió, sintiendo los suaves consuelos de sus elementos, sentía la pequeña llama de esas dos chicas, la hermana de Ryohei era de color amarillo con niebla, mientras la otra chica de color rojizo, había notado últimamente eso, algunos colores de las llamas que Reborn le había enseñado para no equivocarse y saber con quien esta tratando, también notaba que el chico mas popular de la escuela Yamamoto Takeshi su llama era azul, un azul tan agradable pero levemente estaba teñido con morado, era tipo lluvia pero había una baja de niebla, podría ser por su mascara, Tsuna comprendía como ocultaba sus sentimientos por eso le era incomodo estar cerca del chico, no le gustaba esas gente, e irónicamente Sasagawa Kyoko y Yamamoto Takeshi eran de las pocas personas que conocía que lo trataban como una persona, pero eran las mismas que le disgustaba por su forma tan falsa de ser, sin embargo, tampoco les desea mal, muchos lo trataban mal porque no hablaban y olvidaban que era ciertamente mudo, había vivido tanto años con el abuso que solo lo permitió, lo acepto porque él creía eso, miro sus mano, se mordió el labio recordando sus decisiones. Su miedo era tanto que ya sentía que solo se movían tan automáticamente porque si no hacia cierta cosas solo sufriría un golpe, una palabra, necesitaba recordar porque seguía vivo gracias a Reborn, el pequeño cielo sabia que era observado por cierto beisbolista.

Miro por la ventana, Hibari le había mandado un mensaje de que estaría haciendo patrullas fueras de la escuela, Ryohei estaría ocupado con el club, no es que no le molestara aun estaba acostumbrado a estar solo por lo menos sabia que no lo evitaban y solo estaban ocupados por sus tareas cotidianas.

Hoy les tocaba educación física Tsuna sabia que ya nadie quisiera atacarlo físicamente este era la mejor oportunidad para sus matones de atacarlo y verlo como un "accidente", suspirando se levanto pero antes de salir apareció la mano derecha de Hibari, Kusakabe lo miro antes de entregarle un papel, lo miro curioso.

-Kyo-san me pidió que Tsunayoshi-sama sea suspendido de educación física hasta nuevo aviso, su profesor ya sabe de ello así que Kyo-san me pidió escoltarlo hasta su oficina Tsunayoshi-sama.-hablo con leve respeto.

En la clase se oyeron jadeos y gritos de sorpresa, estaban llamando a Dame-Tsuna con sumo respeto, Yamamoto mira esto con leve curiosidad pero desde que el chico se hizo amigo del capitán de boxeo se había notado un cierto cambio, suspiro para sus adentro quería volver a sentir esa calidez extraña, toco su brazo haciendo una mueca.

El pequeño cielo seguía al amigo de su nube menor para llegar a la oficina que reconocía bastante bien, al entrar quedo solo por un rato sentado en el sofá con una bandeja de té que estaba allí anteriormente, solo unos minutos después apareció Hibari que le miro para luego relajarse.

-Pequeño animal.-murmuró como saludo.

Parpadeando le sonrió tímidamente como saludo al mayor, dejando la taza sobre la mesa saco su libreta **.-/¿Por qué me has sacado de educación física Hibari-san?/-** pregunto curioso.

El mayor se sentó a su lado para leer lo que ponía, bufo.-Se muy bien que esos herbívoros tratarían de lastimarte Tsunayoshi...-se sentía extraño decir el nombre del chico pero a su vez era algo que sentía correcto.-No dejare que esos idiotas toquen a mi cielo.-respondió con mas furia.

 **-/No deberías preocuparte Hibari-san, aun sí soy golpeado no siento mucho el dolor, tengo una alta tasa de tolerancia/.-** trato de animarlo.

Pero aquello no lo animaba para nada, más que eso, le ponía mas furioso, porque eso era insano, lo sucedido era molesto, una sensación amarga se instalaba en su ser, sabiendo de ante mano que su pequeño cielo era lastimado en su territorio y no hizo nada ¿Que lo hace diferente de esos herbívoros?

Sawada notó lo pensativo que estaba el pelinegro, sentía su culpa en su ser, con leve miedo le tomo la mano teniendo su atención, se miraron a los ojos quería transmitir sus sentimientos, Hibari noto esa mirada una que transmitía palabras de consuelo, que no se sintiera culpable, suspiro rendido y asintió, aun así no quito su mano de la contrario, se había prometido cuidar correctamente a su cielo esta vez. Tsuna por otro lado miro hacia fuera, frunció el ceño y luego cerro los ojos " _Tengo un mal presentimiento"_ pensó para si mismo. Desde que dejaron el tema caer, la nube se sentó en su oficina para seguir con sus papeles, por otro lado, Tsunayoshi seguido comiendo su merienda lentamente, ahora su estomago aguantaba más comida y eso era bueno para todos, los hábitos aun estaban, pero corregirían eso de a poco.

Hasta que la clases de ese día terminaron, esta vez fue recogido por los dos Arcobalenos, fueron a comprar la cena de esta noche, comida china, desde esa tarde el joven Vongola sentía un mal presentimiento que se había alojado en su interior, y con eso se quedo hasta quedarse dormido. Las clases de ese día iban normalmente pero dirigió su vista a un puesto vacío, se mordió el labio recordando ese presentimiento hasta que.

-¡Yamamoto esta en la azotea! ¡Quiere suicidarse!.-grito un chico por el pasillo, muchos corrieron hacia la azotea para ver el espectáculo.

Tsuna quedo paralizado, sintió ese dolor, esa perdida de algo, pero de repente también llego la determinación, se levanto corriendo hasta la azotea sin detenerse, allí vio al pelinegro del otro lado de las rejas, nadie se acercaba, sólo le decían que no lo hiciera y eso le enfurecía ¡Ellos se llamaban sus amigos! ¡Por qué no hacen algo!, no quería que una vida de alguien se perdiera, en su llegada había escuchado el porque había caído en esa opción Yamamoto, al parecer se quedo un tiempo mas después de la escuela y la practica cuando sobre esforzó lastimándose su brazo por ello tenia enyesado tal brazo, apretó su libreta, sentía una ira dentro de si pero también sentía comprensión, camino hacia adelante, algunos de los alumnos se quedaron callados al verlo pero luego se rieron de lo infame que era aquello, Takeshi miro de reojo la conmoción, miro al pequeño chico, si sonrisa ya no estaba, mostraba una cara sería.

-¿A que has venido Sawada?.-pregunto para ver nuevamente hacia abajo tentado en caerse para luego dirigir su vista en el chico sabiendo que este era mudo.

Tsuna levanto su libreta disimuladamente **.-/No comentes nada por favor/**.-aquello lo había encontrado extraño, Takeshi iba a preguntar cuando se quedo sorprendido al oír una voz dulce y ronca.- _ **Se que no soy el mejor para pedirte que vuelvas Yamamoto-san**_.-su voz era casi un susurro, pero para el beisbolista era tan clara como el agua.- _ **No se bien lo que paso, pero me hago la idea al verte con ese yeso...mis palabras quizás no sean nada para ti. Sin duda no se quien eres, no te conozco en realidad pero si se que malgastar tú vida por gente que no vale la pena entonces eres un idiota**_.-respiro un poco al no estar acostumbrado a hablar, no dejo que replicará.- **E** _ **stas desperdiciando tu vida por gente que ni siquiera ha intentado acercarse a ti, usas mascaras para mostrar alguien que va con sus expectativas, no muestras quien eres en realidad, pero siento que eres una persona que puede ser alguien increíble. ¿Has pensando en tu padre**_ **?.-** vio como se estremecía.- _ **Aquel hombre que ha dado todo por ti, debe estar en este momento notificado de esto...no hagas esto Yamamoto-san, no malgastes tu vida así por favor.**_

Takeshi escuchaba atento sus palabras, sintió un peso en sus hombros al recordar a su padre, el chico tenia razón estaba haciendo una estupidez, miro con temor como era la gran distancia entre el piso, trago y sin dudarlo subió la cerca para pasar el otro lado, pero esta estaba oxidada, iba a caer cuando unas manos le agarraban su brazo bueno, en el momento que pensó que iba a caer cerro los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada anaranjada, quedando hipnotizado por aquello, sin embargo, sentía como se iban resbalando los dos.

-Suéltame Sawada, es lo mejor.-dijo rendido a su destino.

- _ **Por supuesto que no**_.-le respondió jadeante, le sonrió aun con su determinación, una leve aura naranja se mostraba en su cuerpo.- _ **No te preocupes... Ellos ya vienen.**_

Yamamoto tenia muchas preguntas pero se quedo callado, aun así no quería arrastrar a una persona inocente por su estupidez, iba a protestar de nuevo cuando noto dos pares de manos tomar al castaño a ayudarlo a subirlo, allí noto aun sintiendo su corazón latir frenético a Sasagawa Ryohei y Hibari Kyoya, que al momento de estar a salvo los dos jóvenes, revisaron al pequeño Sawada, también noto que ya no había nadie en la azotea, aunque eso podría ser por el aura maligna que salía del prefecto.

-¡No hagas de nuevo eso Tsuna!.-se quejo el peliblanco abrazando a su cielo, aun sintiendo esa sensación de peligro.

El pelinegro gruño.-Malditos herbívoros no dejaban pasar.-murmuraba enojado mientras revisaba a su cielo con fiereza.

Solo fueron unos minutos pero todo aquello empezó a relajarse al ambiente, los dos superiores miraron al chico que fue salvado por su cielo, lo miraron asesinamente, incomodando al jugador, aquellos elementos se relajaron al sentir las pequeñas manos de Tsunayoshi en sus manos, sabiendo lo que significaba a regañadientes se relajaron como a su vez relajaron su postura pero no se alejaron.

- _ **Lo siento**_.-murmuro avergonzado.- _ **Pero me alegro ayudar a Yamamoto-san ¿No estas lastimado?.-**_ dirigió su mirada de color caramelo a su compañero de clases.

El nombrado estaba impresionado, jamás pensó que el chico que era llamado inútil y mudo pudiera hablar, le gustaba ese tono de voz, negó con la cabeza sin poder usar su voz, no podía por la angustia pesando en sus hombros, rió casi era silencioso. pero fue subieron hasta convertirse en una carcajada, esa risa tan histeria, tan tristeza, de alivio, estaba llena de sentimientos acumulados en toda su travesía, hasta que se detuvo luego de unos minutos, sin darse cuenta que a su vez comenzó a llorar, estaba cansado. Tan cansado que pensó que era buena idea suicidarse al ya no poder jugar, no seria famoso y tras eso nadie quisiera estar a su lado, se sentía tan solo desde la muerte de su madre, pero allí vio a un chico desinteresado en salvarlo y ni siquiera eran amigos o algo, sólo compañeros pero casi nunca hablo con el chico, allí vio la preocupación genuina de los dos superiores, estaba sorprendido por Hibari, este demostraba su cariño de verdad.

-Gr...gracias Sawada.-agradeció finalmente mientras recuperaba el aire por su risa.

Asintió en comprensión ya sin volver a hablar, ya que la adrenalina se había ido no se sentía tan cómodo en hablar nuevamente, Hibari lo seguía observando antes de levantarlo con sumo cuidado.

-Vamos a la enfermería, hay que curar esa muñeca pequeño animal.

-Ah iba a opinar extremadamente lo mismo, debe darse por la fuerza, también hay que ver mejor su estomago, al caer para aferrarse a Yamamoto pude dejar magulladuras.-hablo serio el sol que fue sin duda escuchado por el prefecto y el beisbolista.

Sin ninguna protesta de los adolescentes todos fueron a la enfermería, Takeshi iba en silencio viendo como los dos mayores murmuraban entre si, jamás pensó que esos dos pudieron hablar dentro de una conversación sin gritos o golpes, sin dudas el castaño debía ser un factor, también recordó esa calidez al tomar la mano del chico, esa que últimamente había estado sintiendo estos meses. Al llegar no había nadie, solo dejaron a su salvador en una de las camas, al segundo apareció desde la ventana un bebe con traje y otro con una ropa de motociclista, se quedo en la esquina sin querer interrumpir.

-¡Tsuna!.-hablo el arcobaleno de la nube preocupado.

-Veo que utilizaste tus llamas para llamar a tus elementos.-hablo Reborn asintiendo en reconocimiento.-Sabias que no podías apoyarte en los alumnos y en verdad salvarías a ese chico.-el arcobaleno del sol miro al jugador con sospecha.-Sin duda eres algo Tsunayoshi.

-Reborn-san use un poco las llamas en él, solo inflamación en las muñecas y un fuerte golpe en el estomago por el impacto contra el suelo.-hablo el joven sol.

-Entonces ponle hielo en sus muñecas, el golpe en su estomago podría curarse si le aplicamos una crema para el dolor, lamentablemente si usamos mucho las llamas del sol en una persona podría ya dejar de funcionar, por ello dejaremos que sus heridas se curen sola.-comunico con disgusto.

- **Esta bien**.-hablo Tsuna, había perdido su libreta y esta cansado _ **.-No me molesta Reborn, chicos**_.

-Tks cuida mas tu vida Tsuna.-se quejo el tutor.-Por cierto ¿Qué haremos con él?.-apuntó al chico que fue salvado.

-Disculpa...-hablo dudoso.-Pero de que hablan.

Sawada se mordió el labio con nerviosismos pero miro a su tutor y sintiendo ese presentimiento, le transmitió su idea solo con asentir, sabiendo de antemano que sus amigos y tutor entendían sus movimientos y acciones, sabia que estaba cansado, hace un tiempo que no sentía esos cambios repentinos de emociones, el pánico, el miedo, la rabia, la pena, el alivio, suspiro dejándose apoyar por Ryohei que lo sostuvo con cuidado.

-Puedes tomar una siesta jefe.-hablo el peliblanco con ternura, el Vongola quiso protestar sin embargo su cuerpo no opinaba igual, cayendo en los sueños.

Al momento que el castaño se durmió el ambiente cambio. Todos miraban al responsable, Yamamoto al sentir sus miradas se estremeció.

-Creo que tienes muchas preguntas.-comenzó Reborn tomando las riendas del asunto.-Te diré esto pero si lo dices, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias.-dijo convirtiendo a su compañero en una pistola.-Estas frente al joven heredero de la mafia, Vongola, que es la mafia mas fuerte de todas, y sus guardianes.-apuntó a Ryohei y a Hibari.-Están siempre con él, dada la personalidad de mi alumno son sus amigos y los ve como familia, ellos como mi compañero son muy leales a Tsunayoshi, algún mal sobre él y ellos quieren destruirlo por completo, hay una regla dentro de la mafia, a quien salvas le debes tu vida.-recalco.-¿Que harás Yamamoto Takeshi? Después de todo le debes tu vida a mi joven alumno.

¿Mafia? Parpadeo el nombrado asimilando la nueva información, él conocía el concepto entre líneas, los dos superiores eran elementos, jamás pensó ver una unión así ¡Le daba envidia! Su padre le contaba cuentos en su infancia sobre elementos llamas por un atributo del cielo, al pasar el tiempo descubrió la verdad, desee su familia a corrido entre sus sangre una voluntad del atributo lluvia, pero jamás pensó que vería por sus propios ojos la conexión de los elementos a aún cielo...bueno, jamás supo como era un atributo cielo, siempre notaba la melancolía y el deseo de su padre por ello, miro su brazo lesionado, para luego mirar al castaño dormido, una determinación surgió de él, sonrió como un tonto.

-Saaa pequeñin me gustaría entrar a ese juego de la mafia que hablas!.-río un poco.

Reborn sonrió.-Oh ante todo debes convencer a Tsuna de ello.

Rió entusiasta.-¡Por supuesto! Lo haré cuando este mejor.

En ese momento habían sido interrumpidos por uno de los lacayos de Hibari, comunicando que el padre de Yamamoto había ido a la escuela y estaba en las oficinas del directo, con eso dicho el joven Yamamoto se fue no sin antes despedirse de sus sempais. La habitación quedo en silencio mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Crees que este bien carnívoro bebé?.-pregunto el prefecto con enojó.

Oculto su mirada con su sombrero.-Quien sabe, pero sentí sus llamas, tiene el atributo lluvia, debo como dice mi contrato conseguirle guardianes.-apretó los puños.-Vayan a vigilarlo por un tiempo, aunque no me guste Vongola es poderosa no puedo ir tras sus reglas, además aunque sea el hitman mas fuerte no soy estúpido y ir en contra de Vongola es suicida.

Los tres elementos unidos al pequeño cielo gruñeron por ello, pero aceptaron los hechos, no era una pelea que pudieran ganar, dejaron descansar al menor, el día fue lento para los guardianes, Yamamoto se había ido junto a su padre en silencio, mientras los demás seguían sus clases, Tsuna había dormido todo el día escolar, Reborn refuto que era cansancio emocional, iban por la ultima clase cuando el castaño despertó desorientado.

-Esta bien Tsuna.-hablo el sicario con suavidad al notar el pánico en su alumno.-Ten.-le entregó su libreta y su lápiz.

 **-/¿Donde estoy Reborn**?/.-pregunto mas tranquilo al ver a su tutor **.-/¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?/**

-Mucho debo decir, pero esta bien, tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a estar bajo presión.-dijo mirándolo.-¿Como te sientes?.

 **-/Bien, siento una calma en mi/.-** miro hacia la ventana.-/ **Reborn, quería decirte pero hace unos días sentí como la lluvia gritaba por auxilió/.**

El sicario miro fijamente a su alumno, ocultando su sorpresa, " _Él sintió el alma del chico, sintió una conexión con él, así que encontró a otro elemento legítimo a su alma_ " pensaba para si mismo impresionado " _Desde que lo ayude a aceptarse a si mismo, ha estado mas unido a su alma que se ha conectado con el mundo, y a la vez sus elementos elegidos están yendo a su consuelo"_ estaba hundido a sus pensamientos por unos minutos antes de mirarlo.

-Si que eres impresionante Sawada Tsunayoshi.-hablo con cierto respeto.-Jamás en años, décadas, ha habido un cielo que pueda sentir a si a los elementos, tu don florecerá si así lo deseas, encontrarás a tus elementos por ti mismo, solo sigue lo que tu corazón pide.-aconsejo.-Te espero afuera.-partió de allí.

El pequeño Vongola lo miro saltando por la ventana no sin antes escuchar un susurro, cerro los ojos siguiendo aquel consejo " _También deseo estar contigo_ " susurraba una alma desolada, al abrir sus ojos mostrando el color anaranjado.

-Reborn...-murmuro apretando la manta que tenia sobre él.

Había muchas dudas pero sentía que aun no era el momento. Tenia en su mente a Yamamoto, tomo sus cosas de su salón, nadie dijo nada ni siquiera el profesor, no podía quedarse a sus ultimas clases, el mismo Kyoya había dicho que se fuera a la casa, Reborn y Skull lo esperaban, su nube iba en sus brazos mientras su tutor iba en su cabeza, aun estaba preocupado por su compañero.

-Si quieres podemos ir a TakeSushi, aprovechamos de comer una merienda, te has saltado tu almuerzo Tsuna.-dijo con seriedad Reborn.

Siguiendo las ordenes fueron a TakesSushi, como era de esperar estaba cerrado, mordiéndose el labio toco la entrada, esperaron unos segundos cuando se abrió y un hombre mayor los atendió, era fácilmente reconocible como el padre de Yamamoto.

-Lo siento pero hoy no estamos atendiendo.-dijo cansado y sus ojos rojizo, había estado llorando.

-Lo sabemos, este chico es Sawada Tsunayoshi, la persona que salvo a tu hijo.-hablo Reborn.

En el momento que termino de hablar el hombre tomo al chico y le abrazo murmurando agradecimientos, ignorando el estremecimiento del chico por la sorpresa, Tsuna por otro lado no sabia que hacer, era tan raro, aún así notando el tono de voz del hombre solo correspondió el abrazo incomodo, zumbando pequeños sonidos reconfortantes. Cuando Yamamoto se recompuso limpio sus lágrimas para sonreírles.

-Tsuna solo quiso saber como estaban.-hablo Skull en el piso, los dos arcobalenos habían saltado ante el repentino abrazo para no ser aplastados o tirados.

Tsuyoshi los dejo entrar al estar recompuesto, dejándolos sentarse en la barra.

-De verdad agradezco lo que hiciste Sawada-kun,...Takeshi me contó como no querías soltarlo al caer.-suspiro cansado.

El nombrado solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Nos disculpamos pero Tsuna es mudo.-respondió Reborn al notar que el hombre que se le hacia familiar esperaba una respuesta de su joven alumno.

Tsuyoshi se miro sorprendido.-Ohh ya veo, pero mí hijo dijo que gracias a las palabras dichas por este joven le ayudaran a darse cuenta de su estupidez.

El sicario suspiro.-Dejame corregirme, Tsunayoshi tiene mudismo selectivo, por lo que yo entiendo, Tsuna no quiso que algo así le pasará a tu hijo y creía que no leería sus notas al estar hundido en sus pensamientos suicidas. Se obligo a si mismo ha hablar, pero en realidad no esta cómodo con ello, espero que no se sienta mal.

Negó con la cabeza.-Oh claro que no, yo entiendo, agradezco con todo mi corazón que haya hecho entender a mi hijo.

-/ **No fue nada/.-** escribió avergonzado **.-/¿Donde esta Yamamoto-san?** /.-pregunto al no ver al joven jugador.

-Esta castigado, desde que llegamos se ha ido a su cuarto.-dijo cansado.

 **-/¿Puedo ir a verlo?/.-** le pregunto tímido.

El hombre le sonrió.-¡Por supuesto! Ve Sawada-kun, es arriba a la derecha, la primera puerta.

Asintió agradecido dejando a su tutor y nube con el padre de su compañero, fue hacia las escaleras y toco la puerta, al escuchar la voz de Takeshi entro, el pelinegro estaba sentado en su cama mirando a la nada, levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Sawada allí.

-¿Sawada?.-ladeó la cabeza confundido.

Movió su mano como saludo, sentó a una pequeña distancia del otro, estaban en silencio.

-/¿ **Como estás**?/.-le entregó su libreta, el otro lo leyó para luego mirarlo.

-Bien, mejor la verdad.-miro su brazo enyesado.-Nee Sawada ¿Alguna vez deseaste suicidarte?.-pregunto de repente.

El castaño se estremeció por la repentina pregunta.-/ **Si, muchas veces, pero nunca funciono, siempre quise desaparecer de este mundo. Aun así sigo pidiendo que la muerte me llegue, pero no pasa, yo no tenia a nadie en quien apoyarme, sin duda es diferente para ti/.-** leyó lo que escribió y asintió para si mismo antes de entregarlo a su compañero.

El silencio era lo único que había, Takeshi estaba impresionado por la sinceridad escrita, miro a Tsuna que le sonrió con tristeza, sus ojos, vio como estaban esos ojos de color caramelo, eran tristes, cansados, casi muertos, trago asustado. Cerro los ojos recordando a ese chico, como siempre estaba solo, como nadie le ayudaba con los matones, como lo discriminaban, sus burlas, aun así ahí estaba en la soledad, sin compañía, recordaba que antes todos le decían que era huérfano...huérfano... ¿Sawada era huérfano? El tenia a su padre, su padre siempre quiso hablar, siempre estuvo allí pero él no lo estaba o creo no necesitar, el beisbolista hizo una mueca, había defraudado a su padre y a si mismo, ¿Todo por la fama? ¿Todo para no estar solo? Aunque igual se sentía sólo, solo lo necesitaban para ganar copas, nadie preguntaba si estaba bien, si necesitaba descansar, todo el mundo tiraba sus preocupaciones y expectativas sobre él y ya estaba cansado y al final no se apoyo en la persona que de verdad quería saber de él.

Suspiro.-Gracias.-sonrió levemente, una pequeña sonrisa verdadera.-Gracias a ti puedo entender que hay gente que no vale la pena, yo...yo.-miro sus manos.-Ya no deseo mostrar algo que no soy.-dijo con seriedad.

Tsunayoshi le sonrió tímidamente.-/ **Se que lo lograras Yamamoto-san/.-** tenia escrito, tratando de apoyarlo.

Rió un poco.-Gracias.-le sonrió levemente con sus mejillas rojas.-Saa Sawada... ¿Puedo ser tu amigo?.

Parpadeo sorprendido, lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo la sinceridad en ellos, se mordió el labio antes de asentir, la sensación de su hiperintuicion le decía que lo aceptara pensó que no había nada malo.

El joven lluvia sonrió encantado-¡Gracias Tsuna!.-aquello salía tan natural.-Deberíamos bajar, mi padre debe estar preocupándose.

Los dos bajaron hacia la tienda y allá estaban los tres adultos conversando, al bajar y estar a su lado cambiaron el tema, estuvieron allí unos minutos mas antes de despedirse, no sin antes recibir un poco de sushi gratis en agradecimiento, el joven Vongola miro hacia el cielo en su cuarto desde que oscureció, sonrió viendo como se formaban las nubes.

- _ **Mm la lluvia esta feliz**_.-murmuro contento, algo le decía que su nuevo amigo seria una persona especial.

Con eso en mente se fue acostar, días mas difíciles vendrían y se sentía mas en si mismo, después de todo ya no estaba completamente sólo


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo siento por no actualizar hace tiempo, pero he tenido muchos problemas y otras cosas que van mas a lo emocional, para empezar soy de Chile y actualmente mi** **país** **no la esta pasando bien y** **también** **he tenido problemas en la universidad por lo mismo, actualmente** **están** **viendo como vamos a terminar el año y** **allí** **estaré** **muy** **estresada** **,** **también** **como dije emocionalmente no he tenido ganas de escribir y mas ahora pero bueno** **aquí** **les dejo lo que** **algún** **día** **había** **escrito y he agregado algo.**

 **por favor pido paciencia, la verdad no tengo mas ganas de escribir pero es mi** **única** **forma de desahogarme y desviar toda la mierda que me pasa. por eso empece a escribir fics.**

 **gracias igual por su apoyo, agradezco de** **corazón** **que lo hagan, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Relacionándose**

Después de despertar, Tsuna bostezo, aún era temprano así que aprovecharía de tomar el desayuno, aunque no quisiera seria obligado totalmente por Reborn. Quien cuidado seriamente su salud y sus alimentos, así que cuando se bañó y vistió no se sorprendió por el desayuno hecho en la mesa y su tutor sentado tomando café.

-Buenos días Tsuna.-le saludo al sentir la mirada del menor.-Hoy tenemos entrenamiento.-comentó dejando su taza.

Asintió sin negarse mientras se sentaba, comió con tranquilidad hasta escuchar que tocaban la puerta, con el hitman sobre su cabeza y león preparado convirtiéndose en una pistola, al abrir parpadeo al encontrar de frente al beisbolista.

-Hola Tsuna.-le saludo sonriendo relajado.

Movió su mano como saludo, antes de correrse y dejarle pasar a su casa, sabiendo que era su amigo volvieron a la cocina, por habito tenía su libreta cerca suyo.- **/¿Qué haces aquí Yamamoto-san? Es muy temprano/.-** pregunto curioso al mayor.

-Ah jajaja si me emocione.-rascó su nuca algo avergonzado.-Pensé que podíamos ir juntos a clases si es que no te molesta.

Negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírle tímidamente **.-/Esta bien, aunque quizás venga Kyoya-san y Ryohei-san a buscarle en un rato/.-explico volviendo a tomar su té.-/¿Quieres algo de comer?/.-** le miro curioso.

-Oh yo ya desayune no te preocupes por mi Tsuna.-le aseguro.

Miraba a su nuevo amigo que comía lento, hasta comer la mitad del desayuno, frunció el ceño por esto, pero la mirada del pequeño no comento nada, pero no le gustaba nada, al salir y despedirse de Reborn, apareció Hibari de su lugar que asintió a saludo de su cielo y gruñirle a Yamamoto aún sin perdonar lo sucedido el día de ayer, caminaban en silencio, para Takeshi sentía lo contrario, había algo que hacía sentir más cómodo, el silencio que se daba no se sentía incómodo o algo así, sino más relajado como si todo se diera a través de ese silencio, sonrió encantado por esto, atesoraría la amistad que daba el castaño y lo cuidaría, jadeo un poco al sentir una unión, su alma...su alma se conectó a esa sensación cálida, parpadeo confundido antes de ver a Tsunayoshi, sabia después de reflexionar que su salvador era el que provocaba la sensación de aceptación. En su caminata silenciosa sintieron pasos, Takeshi estuvo al tanto y dirigió su vista hacia aquel sonido, parpadeo sorprendido cuando vio a su superior detenerse cerca del castaño.

-Buenos días extremadamente mi cielo.-habló suave, bajando su ruido al hablar.

El castaño le respondió con una sonrisa como saludo, ante aquello volvieron a su caminata, el sol y nube miraban molestos al nuevo integrante, la lluvia se estremecía pero no comento nada, el más despistado de eso era el mismo cielo que los unía, ya que estaba tan contento de tener un nuevo amigo con él y estaba en su mismo salón, pensó que estaba inquieto por la cercanía de Hibari, siendo el prefecto alguien violento, además no le gustaba estar cerca de la gente, por otro lado, estaba Sasagawa el hermano de Kyoko, él era ruidoso pero sobreprotector, no creía que ninguno de los dos le gustara la compañía del nuevo amigo suyo, siendo este el casi causante de su caía de la azotea, suspiro un poco, aun así mando llamas para tranquilizarlos, después de todo Yamamoto también era como ellos dos, buscando aceptación y olvidar su soledad. Se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de la escuela; ya los alumnos no los miraba al verlo con el demonio de Nanimori, saco su libreta, anotando sus sentimientos en ello.

 **-/Por favor no se peleen entre ustedes, Yamamoto-san se arrepiente de lo sucedido, los errores son algo del pasado, él se ha disculpado, y es mi amigo, está bien Kyoya-san, Ryohei-san, quiero que todos nos llevemos bien/.-** suplicó haciendo un adorable puchero.

Los tres asintieron ante lo pedido, sin más, cada uno se fue, Takeshi se quedó con el pequeño cielo, los dos iban a su salón, había gente les murmuraba y apuntaba, el pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño por aquello, podía escuchar algunas acusaciones hacia su amigo, quería decir algo, pero al ver como recaía en una tristeza, con cuidado llevo su brazo bueno a sus hombros, haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa. Al tener contacto visual le sonrió.

-Saaa ignóralos Tsuna, tu eres fantástico, no podría esperar menos de ti. No dejes que esas palabras te lleguen porque ellos no te conocen, de verdad eres increíble, créelo y sino hare que lo entiendas.-dijo con sinceridad.

Parpadeo, mostrando su suave color caramelo junto con naranja, una combinación maravillosa a opinión de la lluvia, sentía que sus palabras habrían llegado a su pequeño amigo ya que este le sonrió suavemente. Eso hacía que su corazón se calentara. Al verlo asentir siguieron caminando sin dejar ese contacto, era extraño, pero aunque era reconfortante era igual manera incómodo para el menor. Siguieron hasta llegar al salón, la gente que estaba allí se calló, Yamamoto frunció levemente el ceño antes de sonreír hasta su puesto, de igual forma lo hizo Sawada. Ya que la clase iba a comenzar, al ver ingresar a la profesora, todos se callaron y fueron a sus puestos, el castaño sentía las miradas disimulada en él, incomodándolo, odiaba las miradas, ser el centro de atención, como lo odiaba profundamente.

Sin duda las primeras horas se quitó los ojos de los demás en él, Takeshi se le acerco a la hora del almuerzo, le sonrió de forma tentativa, tomando los bento de su sol y nube, caminaron hasta la azotea, el pelinegro miro el lugar con calma, hasta sentir que tomaban su chaleco, parpadeo pero se dejó guiar por su cielo, sentándose en un buen lugar con la vista de la escuela cuando en ese momento apareció Hibari y Sasagawa que miraron al pequeño con respeto y cariño. Tsuna movió su mano como saludo, ya estar todos cómodos comenzaron a comer.

-Tsuna.-hablo suave Reborn aterrizando en frente de los jóvenes.-Al parecer has acogido a otro elemento.-el joven mafioso lo miro curioso, el sicario suspiro para luego apuntar a Yamamoto, que había dejado de comer.-Es la lluvia, concéntrate alumno mío, sentirás otro lazo.

Sus ojos brillaron de color anaranjado cuando un nuevo lazo estaba atado en su alma, eso era de un color azul, se movía inquieta y dudosa, siguió la vista de aquello viendo que se dirigía a su nuevo amigo, abrió su boca en una expresión de sorpresa.

El beisbolista río sonrojado.-Saaa lo que dice el pequeñín es cierto, tengo conocimiento de las llamas, sé que soy la lluvia, yo quería cortejarte como es debido, pero tu cielo me atrapo antes, es agradable, quería hacer las cosas bien, pero eres mi cielo y también mi amigo, así que seré tu guardián de la lluvia en eso de la mafia Tsuna.-le miraba en cada momento que hablaba con seriedad, sus ojos agudos y confiados no había duda que el no mentía.

Asintiendo en derrota, miro a su tutor **.-/¿Que haremos ahora?/.**

-Eso es algo difícil, no esperaba que reunieras con tanta rapidez algunos elementos compatibles, de igual forma tendremos a ese chico en la casa como lo fue Ryohei y Hibari.-respondió sentándose aceptando la comida ofrecida por el pequeño cielo.-Aun sigo vigilante y ayudándote a ganar peso y resolver tu falta de confianza y es un proceso lento, aun así Skull ha ayudado con Hibari extrañamente.-miro a la alondra que gruñó pero no comento nada más.-A Ryohei le doy pequeños consejos él va bien con el entrenamiento de las llamas, ahora que tienes una lluvia.-miro al nuevo integrante.-¿Sabes usarla correctamente?.

-Uh uh.-asintió masticando su comida y se concentró en sus palillos que fueron envueltas en llamas.-He usado mis llamas algunas veces, mi familia no es ignorante de ello y mi padre me instruyó a cómo usarlas por si hay una emergencia, cuando se me cure el brazo comenzare con la espada.

Reborn sonrió satisfecho.-Excelente uno menos entonces, también he entrado un informe al Noveno, no puedo no decir lo que pasa, sin embargo, no he contado de sus problemas Tsuna.-dijo tranquilizador.-No es el tema que desee tocar y respetare eso de ti, pero si recalque que como mi alumno usted no puede acercarse a otro cielo, con eso él no tratara de venir ni nadie de Vongola que tenga ese elemento.-suspiro.

 **-/Gracias Reborn/.-** le escribió mostrando su sinceridad.

-No hay problema, después de clase los quiero a todos en la azotea, necesito su ayuda.

-Hn.-murmuro gruñendo Hibari pero aceptó.

-¡Claro! Hoy no hay club al extremo.-dijo el sol animado.

-Por supuesto, donde vaya Tsuna iré yo.-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, siguió comiendo en silencio, y todo ellos dejaron que la conversación muriera, estuvieron en silencio antes de que lis dos deportistas murmuraran cosas de sus club pero sin molestar el ambiente, Tsuna los escuchaba más relajado, era un cambio tan difícil, había gente que lo quería...gente que estaba a su lado...pero...pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían ellos con él?¿Cuándo se cansarían de él? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Sabía que tenía dudas, muchas, no sabía qué hacía, no sabía porque no se alteraba, porque no estaba en pánico, porque ellos lo aceptarían, cansado, agotado por la vida, por el mundo, se acurrucó en su mundo, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se opacaron, sus llamas se apretaron, el dolor, ah el dolor le recordaba que estaba vivo, ¿Podría vivir? Debería morir? ¿Que era peor? ¿La vida o la muerte?.

Todos sintieron las emociones del pequeño cielo, Reborn fruncía el ceño había notado que habían momentos que su alumno tenía sus ataques de depresión, la historia no estaba completa sin duda necesitaba saber que pasaba en esa casa ya abandonada, pero primero necesitaba de sacar de transe a su alumno, aquel tan puro como ninguno, uno que no quisiera que se fuera, era una brillante luz para muchos de ellos. Los elementos unidos a ese cielo estaban preocupados, Takeshi que tenía el lazo más reciente, con preocupación y cuidado se acercó a su cielo y prendió sus llamas en las puntas de sus dedos y dejarlos en el hombro del más pequeño para darle una sensación de calma, que de apoco lograba, notaron como se relajaba y dejaba esos sentimientos pesimistas y auto destructivos.

-¿Estas bien Tsuna?.-preguntó al notar que ya los oía.

El nombrado asintió pero no cambio su expresión, debía aceptar que ellos en algún punto no serían como sus padres, se abrazó a si mismo dejando salir su llama lentamente casi con cautela y cuidado, dejándose envolver por las otras llamas unidas a él, soltó un zumbido tranquilo, conversar no era lo suyo y no era empujado a hablar, eso le dejaba aliviado, Reborn lo miraba preocupado, era su tutor, pero ni el hitman mas fuerte sabía qué hacer, para Reborn, su alumno era una figurita de porcelana, tenía miedo de tocar y que se rompiera, era de mentalidad tan delicada, sabía que un mal comentario y podría perder al chico, todo en el cielo que acoge a todos, quien debía ser sociable, hablador, acogedor, pero Tsuna, SU alumno, era silencioso, miedoso de la gente, cauteloso, pero no quitaba lo acogedor que era, se sentía como si hubiera perdido la esperanza de ser alguien, de ser amado. Quería cuidarlo, era la primera vez en años o quizás en su vida que había alguien en quien quisiera proteger, Luce ya no contaba, no después de eso.

-Todo estará bien ¿lo sabes?.-dijo de forma consoladora, Tsuna levanto la mirada, el sicario sabía lo que preguntaba " _¿Lo estará realmente_?", el pelinegro le sonrió con cierto cariño.-Soy el hitman más fuerte del mundo Tsuna, te protegeré de quien te haga daño.-prometió con un tono serio pero tranquilo.

El castaño quería creer, a veces creía en sus palabras y otras veces no los creía. Se había ilusionado tantas veces, solo quiso creer algo, un poquito, por ello no se negaba a los cambios que se estaban dando, ¿Podría ser el cielo que ellos piden? Odia el contacto físico, se estremecía solo con un roce, apenas soportaba el contacto con los bebe-adultos porque bueno, eran pequeños y no se sentía sus pesos, miro a los que estaban a su lado, podría confiar una última vez.

Después de eso nadie más habló del asunto, cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que se acabó en almuerzo, los mayores acompañaron a Yamamoto y a Sawada a su salón antes de irse al suyo, el transcurso del día paso sin acontecimientos irrelevantes. Al estar en la casa estuvo de nuevo la rutina diaria, Reborn le daría clases, Skull lo acompañaría a ver televisión, comería e iría a dormir, a veces el castaño debía tomar pastillas para dormir, por las pesadillas que se remarcaban una y otra vez, cosa que el mismo chico no hablaba del tema, solo cambiaba un poco era el hecho que Takeshi se había quedado a dormir esa noche por los lazos dados y latentes como era normal.

Luego de unos días, en la noche, sintió que los bebes-adultos dormían, con cuidado se levantó y abrigándose, tomo algunas cosas que guardo para salir de la casa, era tan silencioso que Reborn, una vez le dijo que no sentía sus pasos, al salir suspiro, no negaba que el ambiente era agradable y diferente pero no le era completamente cómodo en su vida llena de golpizas y dolor, camino sin apuros a su escondite desde que era niño venía a esos lugares, la voz en su cabeza o la llamada hiperintuicion como lo llamaba su tutor, le hacía hacer unos trucos sobre los lazos que estaban atados a su ser como cielo, ya que había notado que solo un cambio en su estado y ya tendría a uno de sus elementos con él, camino un buen rato hasta llegar a su destino, que era el bosque, en un punto oculto estaba su lugar secreto, se sentó en el pasto y saco su block de dibujos y comenzó a trazar líneas, concentrándose en lo que quería transmitir, se dejaba guiar por su corazón, pintaba, decoraba y espero unos segundos antes de contemplarlo, allí en su obra, estaba sentado en una plaza personas que conocía, más que nada los arcobalenos en versión adulta que él conocía, algo dentro suyo le decía que así era su verdadera forma, pero no estaba ese sentimiento de dolor, allí plasmado se sentía la alegría de ellos, era casi una foto real, sino fuera porque sabía que era su creación no lo notaria, aun con lápices se sentía muy realista, sonrió levemente.

- _Lo que el cuerpo oculta, el corazón no puede_.-pensó por sí mismo _.-Pero ustedes están unidos a algo ¿no? Pero intuyo que todo va a cambiar_.-cerro los ojos hundido en sus pensamientos por un buen rato.

Tembló un poco por el frío y eso solo significaba que era demasiado tarde para estar en el lugar, a veces se quedaba hasta mucho más tarde para evitar a su cuidador, pero se sentía muy mal que los arcobalenos notaran que se había ido siendo ellos muy buenos con él. Así que decidido se levantó, limpio sus pantalones y regreso a sus pasos, después de un rato llego, abrió lentamente y alerta sintió el lugar, hábitos que había adquirido a lo largo de los años para no ser golpeado, camino hasta su cuarto, sabiendo que madera de las escaleras sonaba, él era muy silencioso con todo, le gustaba ocultar su presencia, jamás le gusto ser el centro de atención de la gente, se sentía agobiado ante tantas miradas sobre él, al llegar a su destino, se quitó la ropa extra para quedar con pijamas y tratar de dormir.

Tsunayoshi creía que las cosas estaban cambiando muy rápido y aunque lo hubiera pensado muchas veces aun no lo creía, caminaba con sus amigos a la escuela como mayormente lo hacía. Se detuvo al sentir una presencia que sentía que reconocía, al ver que el castaño se detenía, todos los demás lo hicieron, el de ojos caramelo miro un punto en específico y solo fueron unos segundo cuando apareció Fon de allí.

-Hola a todos.-saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-Fon.-saludo Reborn.

Los demás le saludaron a su manera, el arcobaleno de la tormenta miro al castaño con una suave sonrisa.

-Buenos reflejos Tsunayoshi-kun.-alabo al chico que se sonrojo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?.-pregunto el tutor del chico.

-Deje un tiempo mi país natal y ya que no me necesitan por un tiempo quise venir de visita.-respondió tranquilamente.

Dejaron la conversación para después, al escuchar el gruñido de molestia por parte de Hibari, así que reanudaron su caminata hasta la escuela, los tres arcobalenos se quedaron afuera del lugar, entre ellos se miraban, Skull estaba serio, después de todo, no quería que nadie dañara a su cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí exactamente Fon?.-pregunto la nube mirando a su compañero de maldición.

El nombrado sonrió un poco al ver el cambio que tenía su compañero.-Solo vengo a ver a Tsunayoshi-kun, desde que me fui, me sentí llamado por su elemento, igual en el poco tiempo que estuve en mi primera visita fue como una conexión, mi llamas de la tormenta anhelan su cercanía, aproveche que no tengo nada que hacer en China, no hasta ser llamado por algo que ellos como ignorantes e incompetentes puedan hacer.-dijo divertido sin dejar su mirada tranquila.

Bufo-No hagas nada idiota Fon.-alego Reborn.

-No más de lo que tú haces amigo mío.-contraataco suavemente.

En ese momento se sintió la tensión entre ellos dos, Skull solo sonrió divertido por la situación, había algo en ese pequeño cielo que hacía sentir estar a su lado es correcto. Aun vigilaría a esos dos como nube protectora, los dos arcobalenos habían olvidado que él siendo una nube inversa no tenía el mismo concepto que una nube normal, Hibari Kyoya era protector y posesivo con su territorio, mientras él era protector y posesivo con la gente que él quería. Por ello los dos se soportaban, no estaban equivocados de cuando un cielo tiene dos elementos iguales estos peleaban para matar el otro, era instinto. Lucho con las ganas de reír.

-Es mejor irnos de aquí.-hablo el sicario después de un largo silencio.

Los tres se fueron de la escuela a ocultarse, cada uno hizo lo que habitualmente hacía, el joven Vongola miraba la pizarra, desde que Reborn como su tutor le estuvo enseñando, comenzó a comprender mejor las clases que partían, ya no se sentía tan inútil, pero solo mínimamente, ningún profesor comentaba aquello pero parecían más agradables o eso se notaba siendo él castaño muy observador con las personas, además solo lo sentía, tomo anotas, porque sabía que su tutor quisiera ver cómo va mejorando, el único que le seguía burlando era su profesor de matemáticas pero ya no le importaba mucho, años del mismo trato ya ni lo sentía ofendido sino como una realidad de que era eso.

Era tan agobiante el agradable ambiente puesto en su nuevo hogar, le gustaba no lo iba a negar, pero años de sentir el sabor de sangre en su boca, los golpes, las noches de insomnio, los gritos, los insultos y la falta de comida era algo que le era hasta cómodo, el mismo sabía que estaba dañado, su alma estaba dañada, solo quería estar en su cuarto viejo, donde podía estar callado mirando un punto de la pared o solo cortarse los brazos y ver como la sangre corría hasta llegar al piso. Costaba no esperar eso, aun sentía como si fuera un sueño, inhalo y con lentitud saco el aire que había coleccionado en sus pulmones.

Las pesadillas jamás se irían de su mente, su pobre vida era muy ruina, su cuerpo estaba en forma automática, anotando las cosas casi como un robot, mientras su mente divagaba en otra parte, era común en el joven Sawada. Tsunayoshi quería llorar y reír por lo retocado que era su pensamiento ¿Extrañar lo que vivía? ¿Era estúpido? Tal vez si, aun sentía las cadenas que lo hacían hacer cosas que no quería, así era su vida, era controlada, ¿Algún día sentirá que era en verdad libre? ¿Alguna noche podrá decir que tuvo un buen sueño? El castaño se mordió el labio inferior antes de negar suavemente su cabeza, sentía su llama del cielo, ante el entrenamiento ayudaba mucho ser más perceptivo.

Aquella llama que por ello su vida cambiaba, la sentía moverse, pero aun recordaba aquella vez que la vio en su interior, estaba tan roto, si esa cosa se extinguía sus ganas de vivir también y lo sabía, sabia las palabras no dichas por esa experiencia, aun había esperanza genuina en sí mismo, por ello seguía viviendo porque reconocía a si mismo que podría haber muerto hace mucho tiempo por todo lo que vivió en la casa Sawada, sabía que cortarse un poco más y podría morir, unas pastillas ayudarían, Tatsuya siempre tenía en el lugar, apuñalarse también o no curarse todo lo que hacía su niñero, las quemaduras, el hambre, las asfixias, pero luchaba…..al luchar le daba un día más de vida, a veces pensó que era masoquista.

Tsunayoshi quiso reír por eso, masoquista quizás lo era, pero lucho por ese dia que iba a morir, solo fue el día que decidió rendirse, porque estaba cansado de esperar, Nanimori era su jaula, su cárcel, su manicomio, su cementerio….su muerte. Hasta que de repente aparece un asesino matando a su niñero, la esperanza que había apagado resurgió silenciosamente, su determinación se volvió más salvaje, más fuerte, ese gesto de amabilidad que ya no recordaba solo le dio una pequeña esperanza.

Se levantó con cuidado, siempre lo hacía y nadie le decía nada porque nadie lo miraba, nadie le importaba que hacia él, así que con pasos silenciosos salió del salón, camino hasta la azotea, sintió el viento pasar por su rostro y desordenar su cabello, relajando su cuerpo al estar solo y sin miradas o presencias a su alrededor, camino tranquilidad hasta apoyarse en las rejas, miro todo lo que la vista le podía ofrecer.

 **-Esperanza….-** murmuro en voz baja, le divertía la palabra, saco de su bolsillo un papel doblado, había hecho un dibujo parecido a su escapada nocturna pero esta vez con otros integrantes incorporados, allí aparecían Reborn, Skull, Fon, Colonello, una mujer con ropa de militar cerca del rubio, un hombre de cabello verde y bata de médico, una persona que tenía tapada su rostro y parecía que tenía unos tatuajes en sus mejillas, en el centro de todos ellos había una mujer con un vestido blanco con un sombrero raro, pero en el fondo casi oculto entre los detalles había un hombre con vendas en su rostro y un sombrero de copa, todos con forma de un adulto, lo había soñado, o más bien, se dejó fluir con los lápices, muchas veces pasaba eso, pero lo ignoraba. Lo contemplo en silencio sentía algo al ver ese dibujo que parecía una pintura para un cuadro.- **Sueños que algún día sea verdad, quiero salvar esos corazones y almas que piden auxilio en sus miradas, daré todo de mi para cumplir.-** se juraba a sí mismo, sintiendo que el universo era su único testigo ese día, su único oyente.

Dejo fluir sus llamas naranjas en sus dedos, dejando que comenzada a quemar el papel y viendo como las cenizas iban por el cielo, sonrió un poco dejando que sus ojos que habían cambiado miraran hacia el cielo despejado.

 _-Eres el elegido para el cambio…._

El castaño escucho un susurro en el viento, cerró los ojos pensando que había sido su imaginación porque no sentía presencia de nadie, pero por un momento pensó que esa suave voz le daba cierta paz y cierta determinación para cumplir aquella meta que se había impuesto, aun no sabía quién era el resto de la personas que salieron en su dibujo pero algo le decir que pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas estarán cerca de descubrirse. Su vida cambiaba pero algo en sí mismo le decía que no se arrepintiera por ello, ya no lo hacía, sentía que el mundo le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y esperaba no arrepentirse de tomar esa segunda oportunidad que le daban. Esperaba no recaer nuevamente en el dolor y soledad.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Solo disfrutenlo**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Sobreesfuerzo.**_

Después del suceso, Tsunayoshi disfrutó de la soledad del lugar, sentándose y mirando el lugar, sabiendo que nadie lo molestaría ni los hombres-bebes, sin darse cuenta que la clase había terminado, suspiro y se levantó para ir hacia su salón a soportar otras horas de clases, al ingresar a su salón, teniendo la mirada de su lluvia, solo pudo sonreírle tímidamente, cuando se sentó se le había acercado Kyoko sonriéndole tan dulcemente que le hacía estremecer.

-¡Hola Sawada-kun!.-le saludo al tener su vista en ella.

El castaño le miro temeroso.

-¿Crees tener tiempo después de clases?.-pregunto tímida siendo escuchados por todos en el salón expectantes al igual que el sonrojo de la chica, enojando a los chicos de allí.

 _ **-/No, lo siento pero estaré ocupado con Yamamoto-kun/.-**_ le respondió incomodo, más que nada tener la vista de todo el salón en él y sintiendo lo tenso que estaba Takeshi que se acercó.

-¡Sí! Lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero ya tenía planes con Tsuna.-dijo al acercarse el pelinegro sonriendo forzadamente.

-Oh.-hizo una cara de tristeza.

Antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente había llegado el profesor, así que cada uno volvió a sus lugares, con un suspiro el castaño trato de poner atención, sabiendo de ante mano que se había escapado y tendría problemas más adelante, si es que Yamamoto no le decía a Reborn o algún otro, sabia por conocimiento común dentro de la escuela que nadie tan tonto sin importar si fuera un alumno o un profesor haría algo malo contra él siendo el protegido de Hibari Kyoya, sin embargo, el día había terminado por lo menos las clases de ese día, sintió el tirón del lazo de su lluvia, le miro cuando guardo todo en su bolso.

-Tsuna...-susurro al estar a su lado.

El nombrado sólo negó con la cabeza dejando el tema por terminar, los dos caminaron hasta la salida, Fon los esperaba así que por costumbre el castaño cargo al arcobaleno, y como es habitual ninguno hablaba, Yamamoto tuvo que partir pero sabía de ante mano que su cielo estaba bien protegido.

-¿Que pasa Tsunayoshi-kun?.-pregunto el arcobaleno al sentir que había algo en el joven.

Teniendo al hombre-bebe en sus brazos lo dejó en un lugar accesible y escribió en su libreta _ **.-/Nada, es incómodo todo esto solamente Fon-san, pero estoy bien, hoy fue un día muy agotador/.-**_ le escribió para tranquilizarlo, sin contarle que había escuchado una voz en su escapará.

Iban cómodamente a la casa, no sin antes pasar por el supermercado, había que reponer algunas cosas, Fon trataba de consentir al menor comprando algunos dulces que el chico se quedaba mirando solo unos segundos antes de pasarlo, el joven jefe de la mafia se sorprendía por la gesto de amabilidad por parte del azabache pero como siempre temía la respuesta, cargando las cosas llegaron al hogar del joven Sawada, este inmediatamente guardo la mercadería para después irse a cambiar de ropa, Reborn estaba haciendo una merienda, Tsuna al bajar con ropa más cómoda y holgada como siempre se sentó en la mesa, viendo los bocadillos dulces que había comprado Fon para él, saco uno con timidez, siendo observado por los Arcobalenos, probó el sabor, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, bebió el té que le sirvieron.

-Bien, te vez algo cansado Tsuna.-dijo el azabache frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos hombres-bebe mirando como soltó un pequeño sonido, habían comenzado a entender al joven con los sonidos que emitía casi como silbidos, habían entendido que no era nada.

-¿Seguro? Si necesitas descansar debes decirnos Tsunayoshi-kun.-pidió el hombre de trajes marciales.

El castaño les sonrió un poco para seguir tomando su merienda, aclarando que había entendido el mensaje.

-Hoy volvemos a ver tu llama del cielo.-habló el tutor serio, mientras bebía de su café.-Debes a comenzar a acostumbrarte a usarlo.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, disfrutaron de su bebida caliente, el castaño miro a los dos y suspiro, dejo de comer al ya no poder más, le gustaba el sabor, la textura pero también se sentía muy lleno rápidamente, así que no quiso darse con su suerte y prefirió detenerse.

Miro a su tutor y dejo su palma abierta para dejar fluir sus llamas naranjas, era un control completo, era algo que siempre sorprendía a la gente que sabía más o menos su estado.

-Excelente Tsunayoshi-kun.-felicito la tormenta viendo lo que había progresado el alumno de su compañero.

Dejo que la llama bailara en su palma para luego transformándolo en un pequeño gatito, que salto por la mesa y después de un segundo desaparecer.

-Es bueno tener ese truco como algo de emergencia Tsuna, aun así debo enseñarte usar más los puños, ir a lo directo, aunque hay que ver todos los puntos, solo puedes cambiar tu llama a animales, pero ¿puedes cambiarla a un arma?.-pregunta, debían explorar completamente los límites del chico.

El futuro jefe de la mafia cerro los ojos, mirando su llama fragmentada, la toco con cierto cuidado, acogiéndola en sus brazos, pensó en lo que pedía su tutor, pero rápidamente su llama se negó a lo pedido, pero a cambio se en fragmento a unas llamas de otros colores, no lo sabía pero entendía lo que su determinación decía, sonrió sintiendo que su hiperintuicion le decía que aún no era el momento, se alejó del lugar y volvió a ver su entorno, negó con la cabeza hacia el sicario.

-Está bien, era mucho pedir, pero tu llama es muy poderosa.-de igual manera lo felicito.-Vayamos a otro limite, deja que la llama recorra todo Nanimori o en lo que pueda.

Parpadeando, dejo fluir sus llamas del cielo, se sentía libre, aunque incomodo, la dejo recorrer la ciudad, sintiendo las llamas unidas a la suya, al igual que otras, muy pequeñas, cerró los ojos dejándose sentir la naturaleza, como fluía el viento, solo sentía paz.

El cielo solo estaba allí, presente, no tocaba nada, era solo libre. Fon rio impresionado por el poder del joven, le miro con cierto cariño, luego de unos segundos, la llama volvía hacia el interior del chico, acomodándose en su lugar. Reborn miraba a su alumno, había algunas cosas que mejorar pero el proceso iba lento pero tampoco se quejaba de ello, sabiendo lo mal que estaba físicamente el cuerpo del menor sobrecargar o sobre esforzar los límites de un cuerpo de un joven que no comía y sufría daños físicos sería muy mala idea.

Tsuna se cansaba rápido al usar sus llamas al no estar acostumbrado a ese poder, pero algo en su mente no lo deja de molestar, los dos hombres presentes miraron al joven que había fruncido el ceño, antes de que hablaran, el mismo joven, les miro con sus ojos anaranjados, estremeciéndoles, eran como la de un depredador y ellos la presa, fue instintivo, algo que sus cuerpos estaban diseñados, poniéndose a la defensiva, las llamas cubrieron el cuerpo del joven mafioso, cerrando los ojos, miro su alma, susurrando _"Tranquilo", "Basta" o "Detente",_ suplico a su alma, viendo como dicha llama se agrandaba y después de unos segundos en los cuales lo agarraba en sus brazos, acunándolo con cuidado, sollozo, le dolió, se sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo, volvió a ese recuerdo desagradable, ese de su niñero tirándole agua caliente en su estómago, sintiendo la sensación, pero también sabía que estaba con los Arcobalenos, quienes eran buenos con él, no quería dañarlos. Estaba hundido en su desesperación, mientras tanto, Reborn y Fon, miraran como esas llamas del cielo envolvían al chico, el sicario se dio cuenta que sobrepaso los limites, olvidaba que aunque sabía controlarlo con perfecta sincronización y a su gusto, el chico aún era nuevo y su llama ya no estaba en modo pasiva sino era más receptiva, eso y que el cuerpo como la mente no sabían sobrellevar algo tan poderoso, por eso algunos con los atributos de las llamas de la última voluntad no sobreviven a no estar preparados, tenía miedo de su alumno, no quería que algo malo le pasara, la locura solo sería lo peor que podría pasar, a parte de la muerte, pero no creía que eso sucediera por lo menos lo último, sabiendo todo lo que soporto.

Antes de que alguno hiciera algo, miraron al castaño relajarse, lo que le rodeaba se desaparecía con lentitud, sin dudarlo Reborn llamo a Shamal, sabía que había una consecuencia negativa, una de ellas era la enfermedad de la calavera, aunque sabía que habían muchos secretos rondando a su alumnos tampoco lo quería hacer sufrir, este rápidamente se desmayó, Fon alcanzo tomar su cabeza para que no fuera mucho peor, lo acomodaron, no podían levantarlo, su pequeño cuerpo no los dejaba, Skull había salido a algo con la otra nube de Tsuna. Fueron algunos minutos en la espera del doctor, hasta en esos momentos, vieron al castaño jadear y su cara sonrojarse, quizás por la fiebre, también estaba los balbuceos, bueno lo que parecía balbuceos, pero era claro algunas palabras el "No" o el "Para" pero el que los frustraba a los dos era el "Duele", estaba teniendo una pesadilla, trataban de despertar pero nada, hasta que ingreso Shamal jadeante por la corrida hasta la casa del joven cielo y el sicario, al ver lo que sucedía, se puso serio, tomando al joven en el sofá, en ese lapsus el niño se removió con miedo, su cuerpo temblaba, lo atendía con la atenta mirada de los dos Arcobalenos, pero como los dos hombres más fuertes sabían que Shamal le había tomado cariño al joven mafioso, fueron minutos de silencio y en el ambiente se notaba la tensión.

Cuando se alejó del castaño, el lugar se volvió más asfixiante que antes. Pero sin duda los dos Arcobalenos querían saber que le pasaba al lindo cielo.

-Bueno….-comenzó a hablar el hombre.-Esta bien, en lo que cabe, por lo que revise solo es fiebre alta, sentí la llama hace un rato, Reborn no hagas eso hasta que yo te diga que es posible, su cuerpo tomo una recaída por el poder, al igual que la llama del chico colapso y se descontrolo pero me parece que el mismo chico arreglo eso al momento, por eso el desmayo, estará bien si descansa, no sé cuándo despierte, quizás hasta que su cuerpo sienta la baja, lamentablemente no puedo ingresar a su mente, pero suponer que está recordando no muy bueno.-miro a su paciente con tristeza.-Lo dejare en su cuarto, vigilen su fiebre, si sucede otra cosa, me llamas Reborn.

Tras dar las instrucciones, tomo nuevamente el joven castaño y fue a la habitación del chico, lo acostó y tapo con cuidado, le acaricio sus cabellos con cariño, viendo las muecas de incomodidad, le miro un segundo más antes de retirarse e irse de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era todo oscuro, volvió a sentir ese vacío, miro el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo, algo que le ayude a entender las cosas. Luego en frente volvió a ver esa llama fragmentada, el toco suavemente, luego de eso apareció ese Tsuna con ojos anaranjados.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?.-pregunto mirando al contrario.

-Te has sobrepasado ¿No crees?.-dijo con obviedad.-Olvidas que eres novato.

-Para ser mí determinación y mi alma eres muy….

-¿Indiferente? ¿Agresivo? Dilo como quieras, pero como tal debo decirte que no vuelvas a hacer eso, aun si nunca nos conectamos de forma correcta todos estos años, aun no estás preparado.-se cruzó de brazos.

El de ojos avellana sonrió con amargura.-¿Listo? Jamás estaré listo, sabes cómo me siento.-desvió la mirada para ver lo único que los iluminaba, la llama del cielo que se movía suavemente notándose que estaba rota.-Cuando estas roto es difícil recoger los pedazos.-dejo caer una lagrima.

La figura miro al original, sabía todo, sus sentimientos, sus temores, sus pensamientos, todo, aun así era la chispa que hacia representación que ese joven quería vivir, sabia esa pequeña felicidad hacerse presente por esas personas, que venían con un propósito, temía que en realidad no lo quisieran.

-No es malo temer.-comenzó a hablar, teniendo la atención del chico.-Lo dos sabemos más que claro que el comienzo es difícil, hemos perdido mucho, nadie nos ayudó, nadie nos quería, solo hemos sentido sentimientos negativos.-la llama cambio a una levemente rojiza por la furia.-Pero la hiperintuicion jamás fallaría, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-¿Qué crees que he hecho?.-se quejó molesto.-¡Sé que son buenos! ¡Sé que hay una conexión! Pero no puedo, no puedo seguir.

-¿Deseas morir? Sabes muy bien que eso es fácil, lo hemos hecho desde años y ya faltaba nada para que tu vida se extinguiera.

Rio, Tsunayoshi rio a carcajada, era ridículo, discutía consigo mismo, estaba loco, estaba perdido, rio hasta que no pudo más siendo observado por el contrario, ¿Morir? Eso ha querido desde años, desde esos sucedes, desde que se dio cuenta que nadie lo iba a ayudar, que no tenía nadie, que estaba solo, pero era un cobarde, era todo un cobarde y así quieren que lidere un grupo de la mafia, solo quería paz.

-Solo soy la determinación…si lo que te determina es morir hasta cumplirlo es solo tu decisión.

Al escuchar eso, todo volvió a estar en silencio, sentía el frio del lugar, ¿Era un cielo? ¿Dónde estaba esa calidez que Reborn hablaba? ¿Quiere morir? Cerrando sus ojos, el silencio no le incomodaba, aun si lo hiciera no sentiría nada, era habitual estar en esas tensiones que podía respirar con tranquilidad y no perder la calma.

-Mejor, déjame cambiar mis palabras ¿Qué te determina?. mirando a Tsuna.

¿Qué le determinaba? Nada, o eso podía pensar ahora, podría ser su nuevos amigos pero ¿Eran sus amigos? Había algo de verdad, pero como querer a alguien si no te quieres ni tú mismo, sabia más que nada que él era el problema, pero estaba siempre hundido en su miseria que no podía salir de allí, aun si estaba tratando de sobrevivir, aun si comenzaba a tener un nuevo comienzo, no supo responder a esa pregunto no por ahora. El de ojos anaranjados sonrió un poco.

-Puedes responderme cuando creas tener la respuesta.-dijo con tranquilidad.-Mientras tanto solo podrás usar un poco del poder de las llamas de la última voluntad solo por hecho que no tienes una voluntad definitiva te cansas más rápido, sabes que siempre estaré aquí.-y con eso se desapareció.

Volviendo a estar en la oscuridad, en ese silencio, estaba cansado, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos negativos, se recostó en lo que parecía suelo, mirando su llama del cielo, se abrazó a sí mismo y se dejó caer en la oscuridad que le consumía, estaba cansado, ya no quería sentir nada.

 **Todo se volvió negro.**


End file.
